Darth Tempus
by ADChipmunk
Summary: The Doctor saw the same person from each time, trying to find more about that symbol when he stumble upon the Star Wars reality where he met the Jedi when told them about that black cloaked person. But the Jedi did saw the same person in each certain years including the Sith. Only one question remain: Who is Darth Tempus?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who and Star Wars: The Clone Wars series**

Chapter 1: Lord Tempus

The battle is very heavily and suffer major on the Sith battle fleets that, they're so close to have sheer victor. The fleet was held command by one Sith Lord who led them into battle against the Republic fleets. They almost achieve their primary goal to allow the Sith to destroy the Republic since the Ransacking of Coruscant when Darth Malgus and his troopers destroyed the Jedi Temple to allow the Sith to have sheer victor under the protection of the Sith Empire.

The fleet was almost destroyed named Nibiru was almost suffer heavy damage when the Republic is using the incredible power they never withstand against them. The Sith fleet was already destroyed named Kronos when the Republic fleet have manage to destroyed it along with over 700 officer and admirals are in Kronos, but not the Nibiru. Somehow the fleet manage to still live when they send so many fighters to stop so many Sith fighters that they break their courses. Even though that the Republic are almost winning the war knowing that Sith blockade are no match against the Republic Fleets.

Star Fleets Admiral Zorkan have seen so many fighters were destroyed including their own. Even they lost their own fleet, Kronos was destroyed when he heard proximity alarm making heavily wailing know this ship have suffer heavy damage that their shield are lowering toward 28% that they can't hold on much longer.

"Sir?" shout from one of the officer. "Our best opinion is too retreat, we are out number to defeat them. We must fall back!"

"No!" Zorkan shout back to him. "Our order comes from Lord Tempus, he is the only Sith Lord who give us order. Not from me!

"Can't you see sir," another shout out in female voice. "Our fleets have suffer enough! We must full back otherwise we're dead in space! Please sir," she begging him. "We need to pull back!"

His officer was right from the beginning that his fleet can't hold much longer than he realise. Zorkan is a male humanoid with pale grey skin with coal black with no hair at all. His star fleet, the Nibiru can't hold much longer. His officer were right he need to make a plan, but he need to speak to Darth Tempus who command the star fleet battlecruiser.

"Keep the ship running," he order them as soon as possible. "I need to speak to Lord Tempus about this!"

"Yes sir," they confirm and obey to him without question while Admiral Zorkan quickly make heist to Darth Tempus' quarter in advance movement, if he make it in time.

Darth Tempus, Dark Lord of the Sith so powerful and wise. He resting in his meditation chamber gaining infinity knowledge from what he saw in his mind, that he can not's understand what he saw on his premonition version that he can't verified to see what happened when he saw thirteen same man, different look with a same name from what he saw. A man who is a man of peace to bring hope to all galaxies. And yet he saw something else, a boy who have the highest Midi-chlorian with both the light and the dark to bring balance in the Force. He find it more curious in his life. Except that man who have two hearts like him. But the ages is equal with prolong life spasm but different ages from what he saw in his proclaimed version. He also saw something else, one man who is half cyborg and half human who severe the New Order of the Republic in black suited armour that cover the entire body with a helmet with medication problem finding hard to breath but able to move and to speak with excellent lightsabre skills like cross reference between Jedi and the Sith at same formational. The other version is a man who created a Jedi when one of his student killed dozen of his creation who carry a crossguard lightsabre in unstable red who serve another ruler called themselves the First Order. He find it most interesting, when he saw his premonition version from what he saw.

When he saw his version when Admiral Zorkan have enter his chamber without permission to enter of course he know and he knew that this fleet have severely damage when he comes in.

"My Lord Tempus," he quickly said to him when he saw Lord Tempus in his dark midnight robe with white and grey armour with unknown symbol that Zorkan couldn't understand what it means. His face was completely cover so that he can't see his face.

"Yes, Admiral?" he respond to him in deep bellowing voice when he look at him.

"My Lord," he currently explain to him. "The fleet have taken lots of damage. . ."

"I know that Admiral," he quickly replied to him. "Tell them we pull back," he order him.

"You're sure about it, My Lord?" hesitation and speechless from Admiral Zorkan's mouth from what Lord Tempus said about. "I mean is this your final demanding order?"

"You question to the Dark Lord of the Sith to me, from your superior, Admiral?" he asking him in fully demanded.

"No sir," he respond to him.

"Good," he replied. "You need to be careful from what you said. Now, I suggest we make a moves before we will be gone in the next few minutes, I trust you, Admiral Zorkan."

"As you wish my," he obey in confirm and acknowledge to him when he begin his heist toward the command centre to all his officer to make full retreat.

As Admiral Zorkan left his quarter to allow Lord Tempus alone, thinking what happen in the distance future from what he saw in his dream of version. He continue in his deep meditation to see what happen in the future. He saw something in the future, something rising in the Force, something horror able that he can't see what it is. He saw something that he cannot describe all he hearing those words said: 'Exterminate! Exterminate!' those words he keep hearing over and over again in each second and those he saw something else that something quite interesting from what he seem. Something that beyond the Force, he saw something, something he cannot describe when he saw two unknown girls who keep dying and return and the other one who explore so many secret to be explore to unlock across the galaxy and the universes that so many puzzle can be unlock.

"Interesting," he said to himself from what his discovery in his version. "I look forward to seeing them in the future knowing I will be there no matter what it will take to seeing them, including other of my kind."

* * *

 **This is a prologue, although I should done long ago to type it down. Anyway, this is prologue that Darth Tempus saw everything in the distrance future that he saw Darth Vader as Anakin Skywalker and see the witness the Empire have fall and saw the raise of the First Order when Luke's nephew killed all new Generation of Jedi and also were all his students after the Empire fall. Tempus knows everything from what he saw inside his mind, that he already know that Tempus will met another of his kind, the one who 'stole' the Tardis**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Doctor Who.**

Chapter 2: The Doctor from 1-to-5 saw Lord Tempus

1st Doctor:

The first Doctor who is a very old man with ghost white hair toward his shoulder with blue eyes and wore black velvet jacket with white shirt with dark indigo loose end tie with pale yellow vest jacket underneath his jacket coat with light grey trousers with black shoes. He also wear a watch on his left hand side with long crane toward his feet. He's scouting along in unknown forest he never seen before. He's quite happy to see so many leaves, tree and even brushes.

In fact the Doctor is quite young who haven't age at all knowing his people the Time Lord who have longest life spasm in history knowing its cheat death from what they care about. He 'borrow' the Tardis from his home planet when he and his granddaughter Susan went to another planets to see the universe including his favourite home planet, Earth. That is where he met Barbara Wright and Ian Chesterton. They're first adventure is meeting with some caveman knowing those are their first adventure and also meeting with the Dalek their first alien contact along with the Thal. They did stop the Dalek for killing them, until the war is over for them. Without the Dalek they can't restore them knowing those beast can killed the entire human race.

The Doctor is continuing walking for taking a breath knowing this planet is quite peaceful from what he describe. His granddaughter is also checking the planets that she never seem this planet can be quite relaxing without any disturbing. Barbara and Ian are having a wonderful time knowing they're both teacher since they met Susan who turn out to be an alien but they never told they're Time Lord knowing they act like human but the ages is quite different.

The first Doctor look at those remarkable plants knowing he never seen before in his life. Well he read them in different plants in books in his spare time.

"Remarkable," he said to himself while he's looking at those plant. "Quite remarkable, I would say, hmm?"

"What is now grandfather?" Susan coming along knowing she is quite young in black hair with fair skin with black eyes colour on her when she approaching to him.

"Hmm?" he look at Susan in odd looking face. "Oh, no my dear Susan," he currently explain. "I'm looking at those rare exotic plants I never saw them in my entire life."

"What are they exactly?"

"Hard to tell my dear," he admitted to him. "But this plant is really peaceful from what I'm saying."

"You tell me," she agree with him. "I mean this planet we standing on is beautiful from what I'm seeing."

"Yes, yes," he grumbling himself when he hold his jacket by rubbing them with two thumb when he think of. "Now, come along. Let see where we can find Barbara and Ian. I hope they stay out of trouble for once I care about."

"Unlike what happened with those Dalek we saw," she never forget to see them when her grandfather told her about them knowing they are not just machine, inside was unspeakable that he couldn't describe to her knowing the Dalek are not machine, but cybernetic mutation from what he described to her.

"Let's hope not," he agree with her when they begin their walk. "After all the Dalek shall never set upon this planet!"

"You absolutely sure?" She worry about those Dalek again since what happen on Skaro.

"I'm positive," he promise her, "that the Dalek shall never rise up ever again."

Once they continuing their walking knowing that the teachers Barbara and Ian are not far behind them when the Doctor and Susan didn't know there is an unknown black cloak person in deep midnight black with a same symbol on his chest with a hood that cover his face in completely cover when he follow him and his granddaughter. The Doctor and Susan are heading toward them while they continuing walk knowing that the Doctor can't make heist knowing he's too old, knowing he is a very young man in sudden need. Knowing he's over 600 years as for Susan, she quite young about over 200 years old to be exact. When the Doctor look at the unknown black hood person who's standing in different direction when the Doctor look at him in further away from his position.

"You there?" he said to that unknown person. "Who are you?" he asking him nicely, but no reply from him.

Susan saw him as well. "Perhaps," she suggested, "he doesn't what are you saying?"

"Maybe or maybe not," he makes a common agree with her knowing he have this distance feeling that he couldn't place his finger about this character when he look back at him. "Hey you there?" he shout to him. "I say, there no need to be shy. We just arrive here on your humble home. I say, what are the name of those plants I just saw," he asking him. "Could you tell me the name of those plants I saw?"

But a man didn't replied or speak to him when he slowly walk approach in few metre when he stop in centimetre closer toward the Doctor and Susan. Susan is slightly scared like a child when the Doctor is protect her when he notice he saw that mark on that guy's cloak. He couldn't see what it is, and yet he got this feeling when silently look at symbol. The symbol is got so many circle and constellations line in different position that the Doctor have seen that symbol before. But where? Once this guy was about got out from his belt when he heard two more voices that he heard.

"Doctor!" a woman shout to him.

"Susan!" a man called out to her.

A man was about to leave knowing that they will stay when the Doctor and Susan look at the other direction, when Barbara and Ian comes along in jolly happy mode. The Doctor quickly look back that unknown warrior, only this time he wasn't there. He notice symbol from his childhood was nothing but bed story when his mother read to him when he was small, but he can't place his finger about that symbol. Until when Barbara and Ian found them.

They were very happy that they found them when Barbara said to them what's happen. Susan told them about that unknown black cloak person, but he wasn't there when Barbara, Ian and Susan look at their direction. As for the Doctor that he need to learn more about that mark what he just saw. But, first he need to prepare to found out about that symbol he saw with his own eyes.

* * *

2nd Doctor:

The second Doctor who happen to be a hobo knowing he's old in his 700s years to be exact. He have black hair with blue eyes with frown feature detail on his face. He also wear almost identical to his possessor will different when he wear almost same coat but differently in indigo blue jacket with white button up lose one shirt with bowtie with plaid trousers is two different colour of brown with brown sole shoes with a belt strap across his weight. His height is little shorter from his first one knowing that the regeneration can be anything they want tall, medium, small, dwarf, fat, skinny knowing it's hard to choice knowing that the regeneration can be quite deadly to use that power since he was collapse since what happened when the Cyberman invade the station when Mondas was destroyed before he regeneration into a hobo Doctor.

The Doctor is playing his recorder knowing it is his favourite toy he love since it so much when he hop along in the unknown world he never there before. His companions Jamie and Victoria since what happened to Polly and Ben since they decided to stay on Earth as a new beginning for them. The Doctor would mind on them, knowing it's their choice not his choice. Ever since they save Victoria by the Daleks when the Doctor met the Dalek Emperor on Skaro when he said to them before they destroyed "The Final End," of course they did stop Cyberman on Telos when groups of explore are trying to find them knowing that planet contain Cyberman when the Doctor and Jamie met the Cyber Controller after he and his trusted strongman Toberman who bravely sacrifice himself for stopping the Cyber Controller for getting out the temple or rather they say the tomb. Well they did manage to stop the Ice Warrior and his double for taking control with demanding power. Now things are back to normal on them.

He continuing exploring this planets knowing he know love to spend most of his time about this planet unlike what happened in the past. He continuing playing his flute in joy expression mood. His companions Jamie and Victoria are exploring know they love to see them that they would spend too long in case there's trouble there to be sort.

Once the Doctor is playing his toy to allow the whistling sound from his flute when unknown to him that the same man from before in his first life. When the Doctor felt an unknown disturbs that ripple in time when he stop playing his flute when he felt an unknown ripple when he slowly look around and found the same man before with same symbol than before. The symbol is troubling him knowing that symbol can be quite deadly.

"You again?" he shout out in different voice unlike his mumbling grumbling voice. "What do want this time?" he demand to him. Only this time no replied from him, knowing this mean trouble.

"I ask you once more time," he asking him politely. "Who are you and want do want?"

Again still no replied from that guy that the Doctor didn't know its Lord Tempus. The black cloak is slowly approach him when two voice when they called him.

"Doctor!" both of them shout out to him. One male and one female when Tempus heard the Doctor companions when he quickly make heist.

"Now hold on," he quickly halt him until it's too late that black clack is somehow gone without a single trace, this is second time he saw that guy and furthermore who is that guys and why he keep stare at the Doctor. The Doctor need more time to find more about that symbol from what he saw earlier on. That symbol is very bad from what he felt, a very bad he's going to take. Once he find that guy once more then asking him in further question about that symbol.

* * *

3rd Doctor:

The Third Doctor who living in exile on his favourite planet call Earth since he arrive to his home planet, Gallifrey when he summon them when they mindwipe his only friends and return them to their rightful time and place before they encounter their first appearance. The Time Lord have no choice to their ability to allow him to regenatiaion into somemore. Once the regenatiaion is complete. He's now older man in early 50s with grey curly hair with torque blue eyes and wear red velet vest jacket with white shirts with black trousaer with black shoe with heroic coat and cape with black gloves he wearing.

He met Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart after his first event with the Yeti and then the Cyberman when they ran the top serect oragniztaion called UNIT. He never seen him for so long when they reunite once more when he told him in hard explain about his appearance and hard to explain about his regenatiation when he decided to place them personal top secert about different appearance.

He, Brigadier and his next companion Liz. They manage to stop the Auton who trying to conqucer the Earth. He try to bring peace with another local life-form who living on Earth in millions of years before the human race was born and take this land. He try to bring, unti he failed to bring peace. He also manage to stop the drill knowing it will destroyed the Earth Core.

After Liz decided to leave UNIT when he met another companion name Jo Grant. And those two are very close. They did stop another Time Lord named the Master when he told Brigadier that he's dangerous and can't handle to control with his hynosis eyes that he can control into empty mind slave. He also encounter another species who living on Earth as well, only this time he failed once more. He could try to bring peace between human and their kinds in co-existent, until he failed. If only he could to have peace once more. He also encounter his oldest-enemy the Dalek when he told Brigadier about them knowing they are very dangerous when he told them about living creature inside their Dalek Casting so he put them in Omega Code Red about them. He encounter few of them as well as the Master who keep escaping when he met his pasts and other Time Lord, Omega that he thought he was destroyed in ancient war when his people honor as a hero in his own planet, only this time he's alive and well. When he told Brigadier told him a codename in case it was time problem emergency in short time period. And he agree and accept to use that codename knowing that the Doctor is a humanoid-alien.

One day he and his companion Jo are taking a ride with Bessie a canary-yellow Edwardian roadster who's also the Doctor trusted companion well for a car of course from his exile on Earth knowing that his job is to protect the human race from certain danger including The Master plan for his sinister plan to rule the Earth knowing that the Master is a Time Lord like the Doctor and his close childish friend to him since they were young at their time.

He love traveling with Bessie including Joe, his friend and his companion. He told her one day she could see the Tardis from the outside well she did saw the outside of the Tardis including the inside of the Tardis but not in different planets and stars knowing that Joe would have wanted to see them including friendly alien, well apart from friendly that the Doctor told her that some of them are can be quite ruthless when Joe understand from what the Doctor said about.

They continuing driving in national countryside to see the field including the animals. Once they having an excellent time when the Doctor saw something in his rear view mirror where he saw the same black cloak with the same symbol before from his first and second life when he quickly stop his vehicle to make Joe confusing to know what happen when the Doctor quickly got off his vehicle knowing he want that guy some question in sudden demand when he got his vehicle until he was too late that the same person is somehow gone without a trace knowing he want him some question about spying and furthermore he wants answer about that symbol. He did silently talk to his people in his second life about that symbol he from his first life and his previous life about that mark that he wanted but sadly his people didn't have enough talk about that mark knowing that his people knows something about that symbol which they didn't tell the Doctor about that symbol he saw.

Joe Grant is find it very confused and not sure, what's going on the Doctor is like he saw ghost while they passing by. She look at the Doctor when she said to him.

"Doctor?" Jo said to him while he continue stare at the empty field. "Doctor? Doctor, what wrong? It you like you saw a ghost."

"Ghost?" his voice is different to compare on his other voice from his early life. "Nonsense, there no such thing as ghost. Ghost can easy trick to deceived into you mind to playing trick," he look back at Joe and heading toward Bessie.

"I see," she barely understand from what the Doctor. "Anyway, what was you saw?"

"Someone who know from my pasts," he answer out to him. "And this one, is my biggest step."

"Like what, exactly?" her voice sound eager and almost panicking.

"I'm not sure Joe," he admitted to her when he slowly rubbing his chin when he having his deepest thought. "Whatever I saw, it must something to do with my past. But, I got this feeling this person from what I saw is higher news for me."

"Maybe you can explain to Brigadier about this," Joes make a common suggestion. "I mean you saw that guy from what you describe in your past, which you never tell me about that guy. I mean you were there at what exactly?"

"I'm not sure either," he admitted. "All I remember that same guy from my pasts," he explain to her. "And the truth is I don't know which certain place from what I encounter that person."

"I guess this guy you saw is somehow involve you," she made a guess to him.

"Well, your guess is good is mine," he correctly to her until he quickly change the subject. "Anyway, let not wait that Brigadier is worry about now, knowing we late for our meeting."

"I guess you're right," she agree with him with happy excited smile. "Come on let's go, we don't want to be late."

The Doctor quickly start his car with humming sound noise from the engine and continuing to drive. The Doctor need more evidence and more clue to know about that black cloak that is the third time he's make his appearance. Only question remain on the Doctor's head. Who this guy and why he keep staring at the Doctor. He need more clue if he got all the evidence intact.

* * *

4th Doctor:

The Fourth Doctor who having an excellent time after his eventful time on Earth during his exile from his past hood when he encounter those spider on a different planet before he regenerate into his fourth life. He's more booming with cheeky smile with blur eyes with brown curly hair and plaid blown button vest with dark brown coat jacket with plaid blue trousers with clean black shoe with very long scarf that almost toward his lower knee and wore a hat in brunette when he travelling in unknown planet. He did encounter with some mad robot called K-1 and encounter with the Sontarans during his early life with his trusted companions Sarah Jane Smith until he encounter the creation of the Dalek named Davros on Skaro who created the Dalek before the Dalek revolution against their creator until they arrive back at the space station with Harry and Sarah Jane. Until they encounter the Cyberman when they try to take control on the Planet Gold knowing the Cyberman wouldn't stand against gold knowing their cybernetic system wouldn't stand against common gold. Once that it sort when they return to Earth when Brigadier summon about an alien invasion known as Zygons who disguise as a human race when they control the Loch Less Monster with homing soundwave frequency that's how the Zygons control it. They did encounter another Time Lord, not the Master, no, but Morbius a former Time Lord who trying to steal the Elixir of Life in Karn, home of the Sisterhood when they destroy grotesque monster know to be Morbius when the Time Lord destroy him except his brain that it's still functional when the mad doctor who took his brain and use it to created grotesque monster except he need a head when he learn that the Doctor is Time Lord.

The Sister of Karn manage to stop Morbius when he is over throne when he fall down into a cliff leaving nothing but discarded in the ground leaving him to rot.

The Doctor is having an excellent time on a different planet along with Sarah Jane Smith. He loving to see the planet will, except any unexpected guest would have arrive in case there is an emergency to b sort it out of course when the Doctor saw something before they is an emergency when he saw the same cloak. That is a fourth time from what he saw from his first, the second and now the fourth time.

The Doctor look at the same person from before when his companion, Sarah Jane Smith who saw that person as well when she ask him.

"Doctor?" she ask him. "Who is that guy?"

"Someone from my past," he answer out in different voice in deep bellowing voice when he keep staring at him and ask him proper suggestion. "You keep follow me, what do you what with me?" he ask. "Well come on, I need to know what do you what with me?"

Again still no reply from him when the Doctor saw the same symbol from before. He need to learn more about that symbol from what he saw from his early life. Sarah Jane is slightly confuse from what the Doctor said about. Ever since he met him when he was a different person before he change into a different person when he told his people, his planet that his kind got prolong life hood knowing they can't age and never died. Of course she saw that symbol from what she saw. When she saw his face, at the person wore a cloaked hood to cover the entire face without seeing his face nor eyes whatsoever.

"Doctor, are you sure you know what to do?"

"Of course I'm sure," he look at her, "I need to know why he keep following me," when he look at him. "Now, I need to know that . . ."

Only this time that the same person is somehow gone without a single trace.

"Oh come on, not this again!" he acting like a child knowing he seem too much like before.

"What is going on, Doctor?" Sarah Jane ask him.

"Every time I look at the other direction," he explain to her, "all I'm getting is nothing."

"Well maybe he doesn't what to stick around," Sarah make her suggest from her logic belief. "Maybe he's shy that he wanted to talk to you for some reason."

"It's possible," he accepted her. "But I'm not quite sure from what I'd seen."

"What do mean exactly?"

"I don't know," he admitted to her that he have no clue about that symbol he keep staring at it from his current past. "If he does come around again. I'll keep waiting when the time comes."

"I hope so," said Sarah. "Anyway the Tardis went that way for all I change."

"I guess you right about it," he have no choice but to agree with her and take to the Tardis after they done their heroic bravery they did. "But that cloak once more, I need to know why, as a reminded of myself."

With that the Doctor will have to wait in his next regenerate.

* * *

5th Doctor:

The fifth is quite young with wave blonde hair with clear blue eyes. After what happened with an encounter with the Master when his past fall down from the large dish that broken his fall when his ghost from his future have merge together to create another Doctor. He wore traditional British cricket with white trousers with red line down toward his ankles with V-shape cricket jumper with button white shirt with two buttons lose with two small red question mark on each slide on his collar neck with beige colours long jacket with white cricket shoes with plastic celery on his left side.

He did travel with Adric from his past in E-space with Nyssa from Traken on the Trakenite species that she too can with the Doctor until they met another person who happened to be on Earth named Tegan when she first met with the Master who survive on Traken and regenerate into his newest body in his life final life when he said to the Doctor in his 12th regenerate before the madness take place in Traken and yet he survive. That was in his current past when the Doctor save Adric from The Master's plan only this that The Master is trapped forever.

Everything did perfectly well when they encounter his oldest enemy, The Cyberman when Adric who bravery sacrifice himself to allow the Doctor his companion to live when he encounter The Master who survive from the beginning only this time he would escape this time when the Doctor went back home for under arrest for convince him as traitor until his close his friend Hedin told that this creature was none to be a Time Lord Omega who survive the dreaded Black Hole with his past to stop him, when the Doctor have no choice but to destroy and thus bring back his companion Tegan. Few moment past that Nyssa have decided on Terminus to help other people to find the cure. Until he met a boy name Vislor Turlough who's under the order by the Black Guardian when the Doctor stop him. Turlough have decided to travel with the Doctor.

The Doctor have decided to play cricket with his 'members' who wanted him to join to play traditional British Cricket. He really good playing cricket knowing he is a best player he got. He won so many point well in British term of course when the Doctor is continuing playing his best match.

He continuing playing his match when one cricketer hit the ball very far toward somewhere further from here when the Doctor.

"I'll go get it," he said to them in younger voice from early 30's no doubt. He jog toward the same direction when the ball is landing. It's not long when he found it until he did.

"Ah ha," he seem so surprised so that. "So that's where you been," he pick up red cricket ball in early 80s he would say when he felt ripple in time when he turn and saw the same black cloak person, some clothes with same symbol on him with hood that cover the entire face.

And this time he going back he need stay in focus without any distract since what happened from before from his first toward his firth.

"Okay, listen here my good friend," he ask him nicely from his second life. "Just tell me who you are, and why you keep staring at me at all reason?"

No reply from him when he heard from his player.

"Hey?" said one of his player. "Have you got a ball yet?"

"Just one moment," he replied without looking behind him knowing he will eventually disappear again like before. But he can't look back. "Now, listen to me, I need to know who you are? And that symbol. I spoke to my people about that symbol from what I'm seeing. They told it's just a story, legend from what I heard about. But they told me about your name. So, I ask you again, who are you?"

When he didn't know when Tempus quickly his telekinesis Force ability to make the Doctor felt something behind him. When the Doctor thought he felt something behind him when he quickly look around and see nothing when he quickly look back and his hunch his correct. He was gone, the black cloak have gone once more. He was so close, so close to uncover the secret from him, knowing he said to him when he told the Time Lord about that identity and his facial appearance except he told them about a hood. But he did told them about that symbol which none haven't got a clue what he's on about. He try to rethink from what he saw except he did told them about the unknown black cloak when he almost said to them that the cloak is almost like Gallifreyian from what he describe to them before he reach to Earth to stop Omega.

* * *

 **A/N: Notes: Some of these stories you may know from William Hartnell's stories, Patrick Troughton's stories, Joe Pertwee's stories, Tom Baker's stories and Peter Davison who played the Doctor from 1963 to 1984. Those are Doctor Who's fan, you must know the story about them. But don't worry, the Sixth Doctor and the Twelfth including the War Doctor who played John Hurt. Don't worry in my story the one Doctor which you saw is the Eleven Doctor who played Matt Smith after our favourite Doctor David Tennant who live in 2010 from his last appearance who going to find about Lord Tempus, which the Doctor thought it was nothing but stories and legend from his people said to him.**

 **The next chapter: In the galaxy far, far away from here.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who and Star Wars**_

Chapter 3: Tempus saw the Chosen One

On the dessert planet know to be Tatooine was control by the Hutt, by one Hutt, Jabba the Hutt of the Hutt's clan family knowing his family who own this planet for over 1,000 years knowing the Hutt wants any planets for themselves for their greediness and their laziness that they thought they can control the galaxy. They didn't know that Tatooine used to be peaceful planet long ago in ancient millennia when the invader arrive and destroy everything they could leaving this planet to dust, empty and those species who usually live this planet are now forgotten throughout in history and name were also forgotten as well. Now this planet is now belong to the Hutt's family and this planet was run by gangster and hiring bounty hunters for their trophy and collect their debts.

Watto, a Toydraian who own the local company in Tatooine since few of his people have arrive in Tatooine long ago and started their business, a greed business to be exact. He have many slave in his time, until he found one suitable slave named Anakin Skywalker that he got some business to run knowing that many people wanted spare part for their motor or their spaceship. Of course Watto is a Junk Dealer on Mos Espa knowing his ship is small, but he won't mind to have small apartment to start his business and of course he own two slave which he own Anakin and his mother Shmi Skywalker.

Anakin is still busy to resembling some junk that he know about which he have no idea how he know about it since he arrive in Tatooine when he was sold by those Slave master, Zygerrian that he hated them so much since he and his mother were now sold by Gardulla the Hutt, that's why he have anger emotional scar throughout in his age. But now he's having a wonderful life in Tatooine as a fresh started.

Watto was about to leave but before that he's going to ask his favourite slave before he away.

"Clean up this mess while I'm away," he speak to him in Huttese knowing that Anakin can barely understand what he mean. "And after that fix that local droid to make that my customers who wanted to buy it."

"I know," he replied to him Huttese that Anakin can barely understand while he clean those mess since he and his friends are creating a mess several while ago when he roll his eyes and sigh out in frustration while he cleaning. "How long does it take to clean up this mess?"

"When I come back," he replied to him. "Once you finish this mess, make sure that droid is working so that we use it whatever we need. Now back to work, I'd got more work to do," as soon he fly away leaving Anakin alone to clean up this mess.

He already wipe the floor and putting so many stuff in correct order knowing so that many people brought so many junks they found in the scarp pile well, some of them are crashing during the Pod Race so that he can win to get out this planet that he hate. But he can't, inside his body there is a chip so that Watto can use it, but he wouldn't do it.

Ever since he and his mother have arrive on Tatooine when he was small. He could forget those slave trader that they wanted slave for their greedy empire they called it of their personal business they attend to. Once Anakin is sorting out those thing when unknown to him there is black cloak and robe is standing behind in further distance when he sort thing out when he quickly and jump out from his skin that he almost having a heart attack, but he would that he thought it was a customer from what he believe.

"Oh hello," he said to him in greeting tone that he thought it was costumer. "Is there anything I can do for you, sir?"

No reply that Anakin is speaking Huttese.

"I take it you're a quite one," he decided to speak in Accent that he know about it from his time and he even speak Aurebash to get his attention. "I take you want to something buy for your attraction that something you like."

Again, still no reply.

"Look sir, if you don't want to buy," he said to him. "Watto will be so mad that you won't buy something," when he look away to make that Watto is back. "Look like he won't be here for a while, now would you like to . . .?" When he look at the black cloak and robe when he was surprised that he wasn't there. He was deep confuse and shock to see that one customer have sudden fade without even said a word to him. He thought he was dream, well he had a dream that he wanted to be a Jedi from what he described. But become a Jedi that, they require the Living Force inside from him, but when Anakin saw something that they thought he felt something that he couldn't what it mean.

Once he forgotten on that black robe guy when he got job to do. Knowing that Anakin is ten-years old, with so many choice to do. He's thinking that one day he could escape this planet and free all the slave if he wanted and also becoming a Jedi Knight. But he have a feeling that this black robe guy is in fact a Jedi, but too hard to tell from what he notices. But, there's lots of work that's need he to be sort it.

Unknown to him that the same person from before he continuing watching knowing that he have a thought that his boy is strong in the Force from what he felt, the one he saw in his premonition and his version that the boy, Anakin will become a greater Jedi, until he silently away when he saw his slave master Watto is coming back in quick short visit when he quickly walk away from him knowing that Watto is nothing more than a junk dealer and the Force won't affect him. Until he sense something in the Force, that the Jedi are almost arrive from what he sense in the Force knowing that Trade Federation are nothing more but a simple tool of the Sith. If the Jedi learn that the Sith still survive since the endless war at the final battle between Jedi and Sith, but they didn't know that one of them survive named Darth Bane, the founder and the creator of the Rule of Two. Once he look at the boy, he continuing watching one person he need to be sort, the one who asking question in different face and time and yet there something more he need to be taken care of while he got important matter to be sort.

* * *

Grand Master Yoda, oldest living person in the Jedi Order who train dozen of Jedi during his time, he even trained Master Dooku and of course Ki-Adi-Mundi and lots of students during his time. Master Yoda is older and wiser than any Jedi knowing his teacher and his master taught him the ways of the Force knowing his species got prolong life that his people can live for 900 year. Master Yoda is over 800 years ago and almost approach toward his 900 well not exactly that he's been living in the Jedi Temple for 800s years and he is the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. He's been sitting on the Jedi Council for over 400s years after the latest Great Master pass away. Now Master Yoda is now the Grand Master to all Jedi Knight and Master.

He's sitting in his meditation room chamber knowing it is his room when he decided to make his meditate room to allow his inner peace take place for him. Knowing he is an older Jedi Master who taught many youngling in his younger time and now this. Yoda is in deep slumber knowing that many Jedi must learn the Wills of the Force.

The Force was pass down for more than ten million years since the first Jedi was born before they arrive to Coruscant that they swore to the Republic that the Jedi will protect at all cost for over millions of years that they throughout since what happen in the Old Republic when the Sith wage into battle when the Sith have finally defeated since the last Great Wars when all Sith have finally wipe in face of the galaxies so now peace have finally restore for more than 800 years since the troubling Sith business. Now the Jedi are helping the Peace including the Republic in case they breaching into another war, but it won't mind as long as the Republic and Jedi are prepare under any circumstance.

Master Yoda is now in deep come when he saw something like a dream or greater danger like a premonition to see thing, but too hard to tell. When he saw something in his dream like another Jedi who wield a lightsabre with blue and shaggy brown with short medium scar on his right face with a person who's not carrying a lightsabre with some kind a device that look like a lightsabre except it makes a funny humming sound from what he describe and top of all that there is a blue box appear in the Jedi Temple in the lower part and he saw something else, it's like too hard to tell from what he seem. There is a person who lust of power and wear some kind of robe he never seen before with two lightsabre on each hand one is red and the other is dark purple that he's about to do something that he couldn't describe from what he saw. When he woke from his vision when he saw a same black robe person from his version in front of Master Yoda's room.

He's surprised but remain calm in the Force from what he saw, knowing this person was indeed part of some kind of version from what he saw.

"Saw you in the version, I have," Master said to him when there is no replied to him. "Great danger, I foreseen you have done. Strong in the Force, I sense it. No reason to be shy. Tell me, this plan you created, hmm?"

When Master Yoda look at him when a black cloak slowly rise right arm in bitter confusing to Master Yoda and use the power of the Force to bind Master Yoda foreseen in his dream meditate. Master Yoda felt something in the Force that he couldn't resisted, something painful he couldn't describe, that he can't resisted knowing that Jedi can't stand pain, but this one is very different to compare on other Force-user knowing that in the Old Day when many Sith Inquisitors use their power on the Jedi to force their commitment about their planning during in the Old Republic. Master Yoda try to break free from this ravenous pain that he couldn't stand it when he almost hearing his voice.

"You will not see my plan, Master Yoda," he spoke to him deep like in Accent, but almost Aurebash from what he described, but the pain is too much. "You will died among the others Jedi that I killed, but no, your time is not yet over. You will forget everything from what you'd saw in you dream on vision. Nothing will not stand in way, so erase!"

Once he use his power to increase his strength on his Master Yoda to make him even more pain. Master Yoda scream out in torment pain that he couldn't stand against it when he closed his eyes and quickly reopen them and see nothing but an empty room. He slowly exhale his breath from what he saw in his dream, until he forget from what he saw earlier on. All his version from what he saw is gone, everything wipe out that he couldn't remember. He thought he saw something in his premonition but now it's gone without trace from his memory. Once he calm down from his solemn relief, whatever he saw in his memory that he couldn't retrace it from what he'd seem that he forget from what he saw earlier. Whatever he saw in his earlier version was erase from time, must something to do with the future to all Jedi, that he seem.

* * *

 **A/N: Star Wars fans. I know this is short story because I'd got something else to do, but don't worry I promise I will make it longer, but it's some time to create a scenery story to know what happened. Now, where was I. Ah, yes, now Master Yoda is in fact who trained lots of Jedi during his time when he train Master Dooku, before he left the Jedi Order after the Phantom Menace, but if you read the Wookieepedia that Yoda got Four Padawan in his time. In the Legend Star War world that he train Court Dooku, Obi-Wan, Ki-Adi Mundi, Mace Windu and many more and of course Luke Skywalker, his last student. But in the Canon Star Wars world that he train Court Dooku as usual follow by Obi-Wan before Qui-Gon and then informal apprentice Ezra at the Star Wars Rebel and finally Luke Skywalker his last official apprentice to him at the Empire Strike Back. Those are Yoda's apprentice at his time, which one you believe Canon Star Wars or Legend Star Wars? Now his master which is unknown to us when if you look at the Star Wars Legend that his Master N'Kata Del Gormo who train Master Yoda before he earn his place as the Jedi Council before he reach his Grand Master title. Before Qui-Gon taught him the Ways of the Force in his Clones Wars absence and delete scene in Revenge of the Sith. But it wasn't announce in Canon Star Wars era.**

 **Now those you never seen Aurebash before because it's actually a Galactric Basic and Accent well you saw the movies version that they called Accent from what they speaking British and American accent, as for Yoda he speak Non-stranded Basic knowing he speak in, if you don't know what its mean, then I suggest you look on the internet website to learn more about Languages in Star Wars from what I reckon you sure do.**

 **Now the next chapter is when the Doctor from 6 to 11 and of course the War Doctor which it currently take about few days time or few weeks depending on the right scenery of course. I hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who and Star Wars the Clone Wars**_

 _ **A/N: I am so, so sorry for taking so long, because you know college stuffs. I am so sorry for taking so long and this chapter is longest, please enjoy it once you like**_

Chapter 4: The Doctor from 6-to-11 saw Lord Tempus and the War Doctor

6th Doctor:

The sixth is more different to compare this predecessors to compare between the Fourth and the Fifth incarnation. His face, he got is almost twin identical from what he saw on his home when the Doctor manage to stop Omega before he regenerate into the 6th Doctor. He's more wackier, from what he'd seem. He have blond curly hair like his predecessor who have blond hair in wave formation with hazel brown eyes colour with humble smile and he worse mismatch robe with same white shirt with same two question mark on his collar with blue and white polka dots wrap around his shirt underneath his shirt with stripe yellow trousers with red and black shoes with brown jacket vest underneath his mismatch coat with light blue button on him with pure white cat badge on his left side on his clothes.

His new companion Peri ever since his last companion Turlough have decided to stay in his home planet when the Master is doing something reckless to gaining new power to achieve new regeneration knowing The Master wants more regeneration to cheat even more death. Now The Master have failed that he have no idea what happen to him. His firth life have manage to save Peri to allow him to regeneration into his sixth form. He did save the Twin and also stopping those Cyberman that he thought the Cyber Controller was destroyed during on Telos in his Second Life. And he did by shooting him with his own cyber gun to destroy and also he failed to save a friend from his pervious life when the Dalek have manage to save Davros, but that is long ago in his early life.

Now the Doctor is travelling with Peri and soon a brand adventure and waiting from him. He did met another Time Lord named The Rani and encountered his old friend The Master that he survive once more. Peri thought that the Master destroyed, but that was falsehood that the Master did somehow survive and she met another Time Lord, The Rani when the Doctor told her about her in very little that he knows about her since he was a child on his home planet. They did manage to stop them, so that those two won't be coming back.

After they're eventful turning between those two when the Doctor have decided to take a walk knowing he want to see many culture that he may find, he brought his colourful umbrella with him in case their raining coming along. He continuing walking toward the forest that he stumble upon a planet that he barely recognize the name, but he can't remember the actual name of it. Once he's continuingly when he got this feeling inside from him when he slowly turn around to see the same black cloak and robe with that symbol on him. This is the sixth time that The Doctor saw him during his absence. He did tell him about his people that it's just a story, legend of time that many Time Lord finding hard to believe before he run away with his Granddaughter, Susan.

He staring at him at all time hoping he won't hold back that he wanted to know about that black robe and cloak and finally learn more about that symbol he looking at it from his pasts.

"I won't hold back this time," he said to him in different voice but equal to Commander Maxil since he arrive back to Gallifrey to stop Omega. "Now, since I saw you in my different self. If I had won't have known you using you telekinesis power that I'd know, otherwise I'll be distract in confusing motion since you used. So, if ask one last time if you going to use that power which I know what power you using which I know what it is. So, I ask you one last time, who are you and what do you want?"

No reply on him when the Doctor said to him.

"I see, play a quiet game, knowing mine who keeping standing still like a human statue on Earth since I saw it which I find it quite interesting to see how they do that. But you," he point at him. "You sir are making a terrible mistake since you did, and for matter that, I shall never look back as long I keep stare at you."

A black robe knows that the Sixth Doctor can be quite loud and quite blooming that he want public answer in further need. He can see the light that surround the Doctor knowing his aura are strong in the Force from what he seem, including the Doctor's past from what he saw in different time and place. Even thought that the Doctor have no idea about the symbol which he didn't know the symbol mean Tempus, an ancient time was written down by the Time Lord, but if only the Doctor learn the name when the time is right.

Until he quickly sense when the Doctor's companion is coming near and she right behind him when she shout out to him.

"Doctor!" she cried to him when the black robe quickly look behind.

"Peri!" he shout to him. "Don't come any closer," he warn him knowing this robe person is incredibly dangerous.

The black robe didn't have enough time knowing that the Doctor and his companion will make easy surrounding so that he won't escape this time. He quickly use the Force to push The Doctor away from him and landing in few distance from him when Peri coming along when she saw the Doctor is almost knock out when something happen to him.

"Doctor!" she cried that she saw the Doctor on the ground when she quickly rushing toward him and see him knock out that's she thought that the Doctor fell on something when he wasn't looking. "Doctor, can you here me?"

When the Doctor heard Peri voice when he open his eyes and saw Peri in front of him in worry state when he realise something went wrong when he got up from his landing to make sure or he know and he knew that the black robe have somehow vanished without a trace.

"Blast," he cause him in his solemn vows. "I was so close, so very close!"

"What is going on, Doctor?" Peri seem confuse like a child, but she have no idea what is going on. "And why did you say 'don't come any closer'?"

Doctor sigh out from his mouth that he was so close, so close to learn more about that black robe and that symbol when he have no choice to said it in front of Peri.

"Someone who keep following throughout in Time. He keep watching me, staring at me all time. I was nearly close from my past self that I wasn't except to use his power," he explain in simple matter.

"What kind power are you talking about, Doctor?"

"It's called The Force," he answer out to her. "And believe or not, that the Force is a psychic ability that inside our body to control anything has possible, but the Force is a very dangerous game. I can't remember which world, but one is usually equal ability between telekinesis and The Force and it's the same."

"When did you learn about it?" Peri is slightly curious knowing she have no idea what the Doctor is talking.

"From my past, Peri," he said to her. "You remember my past self who have wave hair who playing cricket?" Peri nod to her that she remember the Doctor past. "Well, I almost blind to learn from what I'd saw that this robe person is using the Force which I didn't notice from the beginning until now. But I was so close yet again, before you come along."

"Oh," she understand what the Doctor feeling, "sorry," she apologies to him, "I didn't mean to, Doctor."

"It's your fault Peri," he accepted her apologies. "You didn't mean that you didn't know what lies ahead from you. But if he does return, I'll be wait for him when the right. Oh yes, just you wait and see," he almost chuckle out knowing he will be prepare for one day that the Black Robe will come fourth, only this time he will be prepare to make sure that he WON'T distract once more.

* * *

7th Doctor.

The Seventh Doctor is more shadowy from what he realise that he can detect anything in sudden reach knowing he want test his experiences about anything that lurking in the shadow that compel with the light. Knowing the darkness can't stand against the light from all that matter.

He have black short hair with fair skin with torque blue eyes colour like his other pasts with white shirt as usual with pattern ties with knits wooly vest jumper with several question mark with brown leather jackets with plaid olive green jeans with brown and shoes with laces with similar beige white hat from his Firth incantations, but different to compare on him with black umbrella with red question mark handle knowing he wants question and ask something that he knows about ever since.

He usually traveling with Mel from his Sixth when he was at court by something he did committed whatever reason when he found that it was the Valeyard who turn out to be The Doctor from his 12th Regeneration when that Master said to him in Trial knowing it's a Trial of Time Lord that when the person is guilty or not guilty for adept for disobey Law of Time well apart from the Master and the Doctor follow by the Rani of course. He did manage to stop his darker self when the Doctor to continuing exploring along with his traveling companion Mel. Ever since his Sixth Doctor who shot by The Rani when he was regeneration into his Seventh life. They did manage to stop her at all being knowing that the Rani is too dangerous like the Master knowing all three are Time Lord well except he Meddling Monk who's also a Time Lord from what he discover in his first life during the Saxon era before the Viking comes along knowing he's doing something foolish from his twisted little game when the Doctor comes along, but that was long, long ago.

Mel, his trusted friend and companion have decided to stay with Glitz with other companion name Ace, rebelling kid with teenagers express from what he care about but she called him professor is common little nickname knowing that Doctor is similar to Professor when he promise to take her home in scenic route. They manage to stop the Dalek for reclaiming the Hand of Omega when he met Davros who is now the Emperor Dalek who control the Imperial Dalek against the Renegade Dalek when the Doctor told her about two verity Daleks group about the history of war between the Imperial and the Renegade Dalek knowing some Daleks believe the Emperor Daleks is the Ultimate-being and the Renegade Daleks believe that the Emperor Dalek is nothing more than hoax. But it's quite complicated from what the Doctor talk to him except well he talk to her about Omega, an ancient Time Lord from what he described to her about Saving Reality of Time, knowing that the Time Lord believe that Omega is a Time Lord Savior from what the Third Doctor said to him long ago. Of course she did told him about those thing inside those Dalek when the Doctor told her those thing inside the Dalek called Kaled, embargo of the Dalek also known as Dalek Mutant from what he called them that it's too tell from what he described to her.

He had manage to stop those Cyberman when Ace explain to him about them, when they use to be people when they turn them into Cyberman by upgrading them by removing their . . . (Mumble) . . . so that they will become Cyberman at all to obey without question and command to their Controller. He did stop them and their leader for reclaiming the statue called Silver Nemesis. Now that done when the Doctor and Ace are continuing exploring though time and space. One day when the Doctor Who are taking a stroke in the years 1920 in local countryside in America knowing that the Doctor wants to learn more the American History from what he saw in their coronial timeline history to make that history are secured. He look at some of them when he told Ace to stick close together knowing that they clothes will find it quite curious and wondered to know about that dress they wearing. He use his umbrella like his own wooden stick from his first life, but sadly he won't use it anyone since what happen on Mondas when the Cyberman invader it on the human race when they melt that they can't stand radiation since what happened, but that was long, long ago when Ace told her slightly everything he know about.

"This place is feel wonderful, a professor?" Ace said to him when the Doctor look at him.

"Yes, it's look like it, yes," he said to her in different voice unlike his past voice. His voice is more groggily, that mix with sinister with soft voice from what Ace describe which the Doctor have no idea what she said including Mel for all he care about. "Mind you 1920, when the American won the First World War was 2 years ago of course the government are ban alcohols and enter the gangster that they call it. Of course many crooked villain who sold their life to become famous cold-blooded killer, which was happen it true to be honest."

Ace almost shuddering from what the Doctor. "You tell me, mind you I was a rebellion in my term before I met you, which I'd call you professor."

"Well I don't mind you could call me professor," he have to admitted that he won't mind, but sometime that Ace rarely called Doctor in short term notice. "But, human race are toughest to be handle since I know them, unlike those what happen since what."

"You mean Cyberman?" Ace said to him when she felt the shiver inside from her. "Not the mention the Dalek when they control human being to their personal slave. Its sound wrong to control other people to do their bidding."

"Well yes, that it true to be honest," he said to her while they continuing walking. "But they have no other choice to follow their order in world conquest."

When the Doctor and Ace continuing walking unknowingly to them the black robe and cloak is standing in the opposite direction seeing the Doctor and Ace at the same time like before he saw Susan, Joe and of course Sarah Jane Smith that's all that matter since he saw them. He know that the Doctor, who selected new companions to replace them. Replace is such a strong word from the Doctor itself knowing that their companions have decided to leave to spend their lively hood on Earth or in different planets or space station or dying from what he saw from the Fifth Doctor.

The Doctor somehow stopping in the middle nowhere when Ace was very confuse to know why the Doctor have decided to stop in unknown reason at all.

"Doctor?" she rarely spoken his name to him since she met him couple while ago. "Professor, what's wrong?"

"We're been watch," he said to her that he got his sixth sense and he know that the black robe is spying him whatever reason from his past.

"How come?"

"I don't know," he lied to her to allow to think clearly that the black robe when he shout to him knowing he's around here somewhere. "I know you there! I may not be blind to hear thing, I know you watching me from time-to-time which I know you looking at him without evening speak!"

Ace seem very confusing from what the Doctor said about to allow him continuing speaking to him.

"It's no use! You didn't know I was train long ago! I can't tell you the name who you train me, but I do know you still out there, I just know for what I'd care about. I defeated Davros, Cyberman and of course The Rani and the Master. I order you to reveal yourself, in the name of the Time Lord which you call upon. So, show yourself right!"

Until the Doctor look at his right hand side and see the black robe and cloak is standing in few meter away from him when Ace is deeply shock and surprising to see an unknown person in some kind bathing robe or dressing grown from what she describing in common suggesting. The Doctor looks at him more knowing his pasts have failed about that symbol. He believe it was the Meddling Monk from before, but it wasn't from what he believe that it was someone else from what that matter. He continuing glaze upon him knowing he will use the same technique like before when he explain Peri long ago.

"You won't use the Force," he said to him bitter tone. "I know that power was from the different reality that I don't want to talk. So, tell why you kept stare at me this time. What is your propose here?" he solemn demand to him without even asking to him

No replied on him and yet he know or he knew that the Doctor is doing something foolish from what that matter. He can see his companion, name Ace, a school kids from what he heard about her. When he have to speak to him in little emotion.

"Very clever Doctor," he finally spoken to him after all this time. "But, you can't get some further question when the time is right."

"What do you mean, 'time'?" The Doctor is slightly curious to know.

"We shall see," he said to him when he use the Force cosmos to blind out the Doctor. "We shall see." When he use his power to confuse the Doctor along with Ace when they both felt something inside from them they losing their focus and losing their balance when they slowly went down to the ground to get some rest.

One minutes later the Doctor woke him when he quickly realise he was taking a nap, only this he failed that he was so very close to learn more about that symbol , but he wasn't prepare from other ability apart from The Force which he know about. He was so close, very, very close from all he care about. He need to know about that symbol he keep staring at it for so long and this he failed, but the next time he's come back, he'll ready this time, no matter what it take, as long he won't doing again, unlike what happen in the past, I hope that he will return once more so that he'll be ready once more.

* * *

8th Doctor:

The Eighth Doctor is having a wonderful time across planet to planet in his 800 years old. His precious body was almost died, shot by gangster in the years 1999 when he manage to stop the Master when the Dalek destroyed his body, or so they thought that Master was totally destroyed that the Doctor knows that his spirt still lives at certain point when he's arrive on Earth when he got shot.

His body was almost died when he manage to regenerate inside the morgue when he suffering amnesia since what happen in his past life when he met a young woman named Grace who help him, but failed that she notice that the Doctor got two hearts when she try to operate him, but failed. He did manage to get some new clothes from the locker after he regenerate. He have blue torque eyes colour with light brown hair, wild but slightly shaggy from what he describe and wore Edwardian suite or Victorian era which he can't verified to know which suit he using since he suffering amnesia.

His companion Grace who helping him when she told him everything from what he know about when he totally forget that the Master is somewhere hiding or finding a new body as a host and now he did and met a young man who help the Doctor name Chang when he met the Master and together they take down the Doctor, but Chang didn't know the manipulation by the Master cunning plan to get rid of the Doctor. He manage to control Grace knowing that he can't use the Eye of Harmony knowing this is the Doctor Tardis. The Doctor did talk to Chang once and he talk to Grace about the Master ultimately plan in action. He did manage to stop the Master and trap him in the Eye of Harmony when he try to save him until it's too late to save his best friend. He thanks Grace and Chang when he decided to move along to get some peace and quiet without anyone with inferring.

He travel from time-to-time with different companions that he know about that they encountered so many monster including Dalek, Cyberman and of course the Return on Mobius and retuning of the Master in different looks in his new regeneration since what happen in the Eyes of Harmony and met the Dalek Time Controller, meeting with his granddaughter Susan and of course The Meddling Monks.

He currently change his wardrobe appearance to make him even more better when he cut his hair to make even shot and wear similar identical from his other wardrobe but differential he's wearing except he got his new long green coat that lower toward his knees with new brown shoes with newer fashionable belt he wearing. He did met Molly O'Sullivan when he notice she got Dark Eye when he met another Time Lord which the Doctor know his name called Straxus in fact he met both when the past Straxus told the Doctor that the other man who also named Straxus his next regenerate. Unfortunately, the past Straxus was killed by the Dalek and also the Dalek Time Controller knowing that the Dalek have underestimate by the Time Lord and Molly's Dark Eyes have fade from her eyes, until her Dark Eyes have return once more and manage to stop the Dalek, The Master and clones warrior combat called Sontaran who trying to destroyed and soon that Molly have decided to stay in her timeline knowing she having a wonderful time to travel to time and space with the Doctor to see so many monster she never seen before well apart from the Dalek was actually her first alien-robot well, apart from when the Doctor said to her about almost robot to be exact. Now Molly is enjoying her moment life back in her usual timeline.

Once it's over when the Doctor there is a biggest war which he refuse to be in devastation known as The Time War.

The Doctor still refuse to be in the Time War knowing the war between his people and the Dalek along with several other alien who agree to enter the Time War when the world collapse on itself. The Doctor is flying the Tardis knowing he's in the middle of the Time War, he try to save Davros from the Jaws of the Nightmare Child, at the first beginning at the Time War. The Doctor tried to avoid them for so long when he find it quite difficult for stopping them for creating another Time War. Many species are no match against the Dalek and other species are stronger than the Dalek race. He heard from the latest Time Report that some species up against the Hyperion, a pyro humanoid that will burn them into pile of ash and cinder. They manage to stop which the Doctor refuse to enter the Time War.

Once he had enough when he stumble an unknown desert planet which he forget the planet which he's too focus for stop pervert another war. He standing at the edge of the cliff and look above the sky and see million stars are flashing that's there another wars headed. The planet he's standing is crispy orange that mix with brown from what the Doctor describe about when he got this feeling inside from him that ripple in time and he have hunch that he's back when he look behind his shoulder and see the same Black Robe is standing behind him including the Tardis.

"I was wondering you would return," his voice is slightly different like northern accent. "I'd hardy imagine that you keep spying on me. I know you got the Force since I saw you in my past and of course back then you use another of your power when you said 'time was right'. I need to know what its mean exactly?"

No replied from him when the Doctor had enough when he look at him in clear distance.

"You know I had enough to use your silent treatment," his voice almost angry from what he look at him. "What are you, some kind of Meddling Monks? No, I guess it right that the Monk never use that power, I know you got the Force that living inside from you. So please answer me, who are you?"

This time he decided to speak. "Did you really think you asking so many question about me," he finally spoken to him in same voice. "Why you so eager to learn more about me? Quest about my identity to unlock my true goal?"

"Well no, exactly," he slightly hesitation when he was interrupted.

"Of course that you understand about my power, which I'd have to say very clever Doctor," he adds to him. "Yes, Doctor, I know who you are since Day 1."

"Since you know who I am," he said to him politely. "It's an honor to meet you in person, face-to-face."

"Spare me with your joke, Doctor. You know that the Time War is continually rapidly though time and space," he calmly said to him. "What else are you going to do rather than sitting here nothing?"

"I'd haven't got a foggiest idea," he admitted to him. "I'd try to stop them knowing the war is continue firing across certain planet when the Hyperion was destroyed, the Nightmare Child destroyed the Creator of Dalek inside his ship. I'd try to save him, and yet I've failed."

"Death doesn't matter, Doctor. Surely your past have understand the life in total chaos that's surround them in certain view. Why you did bother that the War, Doctor? Why you did enter the Time War?"

"Because I have no part of it," he admitted in confession tome in furious angry. "The War is sheer madness and bring Chaos that destroyed though time and space. I did try to stop them, and no, they still firing like children playing with their toys! And so what? The Dalek and Time Lord are not the same."

"It's better to save them, why else you couldn't save the one you care about?" he said to him to make him tolerate to make his life miserable. "The Dalek are nothing then common mutation abomination from what I'd care. You could have help them, bring hope. You're the one man who could end the war. I'd thousand death beyond from what I'd seem in my life," he use his power to confuse the Doctor to make him even more miserable, "I know you could save from endless time itself. The death of millions of species will not bow against the Dalek. I know that look, the look tells you I could kill thousand Dalek in one single bomb or changing the course of history so that they can't started a Time War. So what it would, be saving the world or change course of time."

The Doctor look at him in completely knowing the Black Robe was right about changing course of history will stopping for perverting a Time War or stopping the Dalek with a single bombs that destroy knowing are the Master of the Universe since he encountered them from the beginning, including the Emperor Dalek to wipe out in single second. He deeply inhale his breath when turn unnoticed knowing the Black Robe was right about changing course or bring hope. Which opinion that the Doctor would choice? It's too hard to think when he look at the empty planet and see nothing, absolutely nothing from what he'd seem.

"I think," he's hesitation for losing his word. "I think your right. Choosing an opinion to know which I'd should decide. I've travel from time-to-time to see many people from dying before the Time War. You're absolutely right that I'd should change the law of history, without they're can no war or preventing happen again. The point is that -" when he look back when the Black Robe was gone without a trace. "Oh, come on," he whining himself. "Not again, I'd should ask him from the beginning and yet he's smart - - smarter than me. What did I miss it? Oh Doctor, I am completely unware that I'd didn't see that coming. If he does show more, I'll make sure I'll be ready for it."

Until then the Doctor head back to the Tardis so that he can save more people or stopping the endless Time War that will ripple throughout in time and causing chaos in time, hopefully he can save one or two people so that he will protect no matter what it will take.

* * *

War Doctor:

This Doctor is not the Doctor anymore since the Eight Doctor have return to Karn when he try to save the pilot from dying when he said to her out loud, 'bigger on the inside,' that was his foolish mistake he ever commitment when he said to her. He try to open the seal hatch when he realise it was deadlock so that his Sonic Screwdriver can't open the door. When he arrive back to Karn when he met the Sisterhood of Karn when one of the priestess said to him when regenerate he can be knowing that his people give them Time Lord Science on Karn before one of them betray the Time Lord.

He look at the body, the one he save and end up failed knowing she wanted to save the galaxy knowing the war between the Dalek and the Time Lord are rapidly continuing though out of time, knowing he have no choice. When the Eighth have no choice to become a Warrior when he drink the potion in his final world before he drink it and he said 'Physician heal thyself' and with that he become a warrior when he said 'Doctor no more.'

The War Doctor spend mostly time to stop the endless war against the Dalek and some other species he encountered. He usually young when he got old, knowing he's been fighting for so long.

He's older like his first incarnation with brown leather overcoat with light brown trousers with different colour brown combat boots with shot scarf wrap around his neck with a bandoleer who originally own by Cass before she died on Karn when his past have no choice to become a Warrior. His face got wrinkle with dark greyish hair with brown with a goatee beard like The Master from his pasts. He fought countless time when he fire so many weapon as he could knowing he's going to stop the Dalek from sheer madness that's bring Chaos.

He learn that the Master ran away from his cowardice when The Time Lord thought he's a perfect warrior. They did bring back one of the Time Lord named Rassilon from his tomb knowing he's ancient old Time Lord, knowing he can end the war with or without the Doctor. He did travel with his complain name Cinder when she died by the hand of the Dalek, when he had no choice but to say 'no more', but first he did to going to his home planet, Gallifrey for importantly to discuss in public matter.

When he arrive back to his home, his home is more utter ruin since the Dalek destroyed lots of building since the Time War continue spread on in sheer madness. He witness to so many death of his people, his friends and his families that he never visit them for so long, including his granddaughter. The Citadel, the captain cites to all Time Lord, it's shape like a shape like a glass so that the Dalek can't break though the dome. Of course its take years and years to destroyed the Citadel dome knowing that the dome can't break though, only the Time Lord can enter the dome without permission access to enter the Citadel.

The 'Doctor' have return back to Gallifrey when he escorted by Gallifreyian soldiers when he saw few High Council of the Time Lord along with The General who wear Gallifreyian armour in dark crimson with Gallifrey symbol on each shoulder plate. His face were almost old with clear blue eyes with no hair at all. His past body were almost killed when he regenerate into his 9th form knowing the Time War is continuingly rapid since the moment the First Time War begin. Along with him that the President of Gallifrey, Rassilon who have short dark grey hair, very short with torque eyes colour and wore his robe with Staff of Rassilon of his right and his left hold a powerful Gauntlets that it can dissolve anyone including his own people. The Time Lord did very well knowing the battle taking place was so long knowing the war won't last. Some were at their last stage, their 12 or 13th regeneration that some of them will never seen a victory that they won the war.

"Sorry I took so long," War Doctor said to him in different voice in fairly lighter knowing he's getting older and wiser since he have no choice to enter the War with help from the Sisterhood of Karn. "I had some difficult time to stop them knowing they'd create sheer madness."

"Not at all," President Rassilon said to him deep voice more like booming. "At least you manage to stop the Dalek newest weapon they'd created. Thank to you we are winning the war."

"I beg to drifter the war will never won," he countermine to him. "That the Dalek are continuing madness thought out in time. Including some species can't hold on much longer."

"It's clearly the Doctor have no intents that for stopping them," said Command Maxli that he too got a new face beside his old one. He got pitch black hair underneath his helmet with chocolate brown with fair skin colour and his voice is very different since his predecessor got almost knock out when his body started to change. "You should have end it, when you could explode them into a single atom."

"Stand down, Commander Maxli!" The General order him to stand him, knowing that he got greater issue with the Doctor long ago.

"I won't stand down," Maxli replied to him. "This man have mainly won the war in each certain past, but the last time I'd saw him when he was different that he refuse to enter and now did. Why did you decided to help us against the Dalek?"

"I have no choice but to enter the war," The War Doctor said to him in admit confession. "Ever since I refuse to enter the Time War and I have no choice but to enter."

"Well then," he taunt him. "If you did enter the Time War, why should you said in the first place?"

The President had enough on this childish nonsense on Commander Maxli unsorted behavior like a bully child.

"Maxli!" Rassilon shout out to him and caught his attention. "The Doctor, have no choice to enter the Time War, sure he did escape like last time with his fellow companion."

"If I may sir that his companion have never turn up" Maxli obliged to him when he look back at the Doctor. "Where is your companion?"

"She's made her ultimate sacrifice," he said to him about Cinder. "We manage to destroy the Skaro Degradation when they call me Predator, which I'd gladly to accept that title from what they'd call to me before she made her sacrifice."

"Such a noble death she will committed for her bravery," Rassilon have no zero interest from her when he got bigger mind he need to take care of. "So, tell me Doctor, why did you come here for a reason?"

The 'Doctor' look at the President from what he discovery since then when he currently explain to him about something he wanted to ask him about the Black Robe he's keep following him.

"I'd found something quite interesting," he said to him. "During in my time I'd stumble upon an unknown character who's wearing completely black robe."

"You're imagining seen," Maxli replied to him.

"Commander Maxli!" This time the General said to him. "Will you let the Doctor continuingly speak to him?" Maxli have no further object against him when he decided to keep his mouth quite. "Carry on from what you said, Doctor."

"As what I'm saying." The 'Doctor' continuing his word about his discovery, "that the black robe who keeping following from my time including. Of course I did told about them about an unknown black robe which its nothing but stories they said to me. But I do remember a symbol from what I'd, prepare, I could show what it's look."

"Give him a paper and quill pen to draw," The General order one of his men and giving him paper and a quill pen in black ink that it will never dry and never run out.

"Thank you," he thanking him in politely hood. "Now the symbol which I'd saw it," he started to draw to describe from when he lean on the table when the Rassilon, the General and Commander Maxli saw the 'Doctor' is doing something on a price of paper when President Rassilon look at the symbol in silent shock that he's that symbol, that he thought he was gone, long ago when the 'Doctor' draw a symbol that it look at a hourglass from what he look at. Once the Doctor have done the symbol describing from what he'd saw and show it to them knowing they're standing right behind them.

"It's look like one of those fairy stories, again?" Commander Maxli find it hard to believe about symbol when he almost laugh when he heard that story since told them long ago was after the Doctor stopping those alien invader for entering their home planet.

"I'm not dream, Commander Maxil!" He respond back to him. "He's keep following me though time and space, I was so close to ask him question about his identity when he's always use his power and then he sudden vanish without trace."

"This highly logic impossible," said the General. "How come a man who appear into your time and makes sudden vanish while he's still watching you."

"I don't know," he admitted to him. "But I do saw him after I'd save dozen of innocent civilian when I saw him again, only this time it's completely stare without any talking knowing the war is continuing large. And then he vanish once more."

The General look back at the President knowing he haven't said a word since the Doctor talk about an unknown black robe. He have a feeling is something to do with that symbol. Is President Rassilon got something to hide rather not telling about it? If he is then, he'll have to wait when the time is come after the 'Doctor' finish his talking.

"You're out of your league, here," Maxli said to him knowing he don't such fairy tale about a Black Robe who use the power of the Force.

"That's enough Commander Maxli!" This time President Rassilon shout to him from his child nonsense when Maxli look back at him. "Now then Doctor," he said to him. "If you said if this true, about this person who keep staring at you from past. We'll be watching no matter what it will take."

"Thank you, Mr. President," he obliged to him for his thankfulness. "Now if you excuse me, I'd got another battle to take care of."

"Of course Doctor," The General agree with him when the 'Doctor,' made his excuse when he walk away from his excuse when he look at them before he disappear.

"Oh, by the way," he said to them before he leave. "Stop calling Doctor, it's not who I use to be long ago."

"Of course, sir," The General apologies to him from his humble mistake when the 'Doctor' made his excuse leaving the President, The General and Maxli alone.

The President look at the ancient writing when he pick up a paper from the desk and look carefully on it, thinking about that symbol that's keeping him on and on and so on. The General look at him including Commander Maxli when they both look at him.

"Mr. President?" The General ask him. "What is it by any chance?"

"Did the 'Doctor' said he's keeping watching though time and space?" he currently rephrase him.

"I'm afraid he did," he affirmative to him in distance concern. "But, I don't know understand what is going on."

The President deeply inhale his breath when he continuingly staring at that picture from what the 'Doctor' describe about that the Doctor saw The Person thought he was dead very long ago before the Doctor and the Master were born in sudden time. Most Time Lord that he's just a legend, only this time he's not a legend anymore.

"The Doctor was right!"

"I'm sorry, sir," The General is continuingly confuse. "I don't understand, what is going on?"

"The Doctor did met him," he said it out to him. "He did know the story about the boy who have unspeakable power, according the ancient of time."

"That's just a story about the boy," Maxli clarified to him when he's almost laugh to him. "There's no proof to know that if the boy does existed."

"But surly that the boy was nothing more but legend," The General is too clarified when it's hit him. "You don't suppose that . . ."

The President have no choice to say in front of the General and Commander about that Black Robe when he have no choice to said to them about in truth confession.

"There's something I need to tell you for a very long time," he said to them in diametric secret. "Something I shouldn't told to anyone from the beginning. Once I'd told the greatest secret, than you promise not's to tell anyone about it. Do you understand what I'm going to say?" The General and Commander Maxli acknowledge to him with a simple nod.

Once they understand, Rassilon begin their conversation about the Boy and The Force.

* * *

9th Doctor:

After the distinction of Gallifrey when the Doctor made his utmost tragic mistaken when he use The Moment which he slightly bought it in the Time Vault where all the forbidden weapons are using against the Dalek War since the War raging on. Since he use The Moment was created by Ancient Art of Gallifrey that they created the most deadly device in history of Time Lord to destroyed entire planet in one second along with the Dalek who keep butchering millions of them.

Once he did, he regenerate into young version of himself. He slightly long face with shorten black trim hair with torque blue eyes colour with slightly big ear. He discard his War Clothes when he remember everything from what he committed when he learn he's the Last of the Time Lord for destroying his home planet. He's dressing into black leather jacket with cherry-red top dark midnight jean with black shoes. He's discarded his old one and replace with some new, knowing that sonic screwdriver he using during the war bring back that will hurt his memory. He did travel lots from time to time when he met an 19-years old girl name Rose Tyler when she met Auton, when the Doctor encountered them from his thirdly past hood and also he met Rose's boyfriend name Mickey, handsome chap from what he describe, but ever since he dealt with the Auton. The Doctor decided to bring Rose Tyler for an amazing adventure. She witness the Planet Earth destroyed and met the famous writer Charles Dicken, the famous of Oliver Twist. But when she got back including the Doctor when thing have change when he didn't know that the Doctor send her back for 3 weeks when he met Jackie Tyler well apart from the beginning since then. When the Doctor met an alien spaceship was crush landing on Earth almost destroyed Big Ben.

The Doctor look at the alien was turn out to be a pig wear a costume to believe it was hoax or in disguise. While the Doctor take Rose and Mickey to the Tardis when Jackie phone about a Police Box called The Tardis when she didn't know that The Doctor was famous person when Mickey told Rose about him in UNIT when he was there encountered several other beings, including another person named the Master and the Dalek.

After he was escorted to 10 Downing Street along with Rose Tyler knowing she's a companion to him. When he realise something went wrong when he was summon in the meeting when he saw an alien species coming out from their skin and revealed them when they said Slitheen from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius and met Harriet Jones, another female Prime Minster after they manage to destroyed the Slitheen's family which he didn't know one of them survive from massive bombardment. He told to her travel once more when Jackie agree with him and so is Mickey. The Doctor made promise to them that he will look after her and promise to take her home.

After they manage to stop the Slitheen when the Doctor one of the last greatest survivor who survive the Time War, The Dalek. He thought they were all gone, well except one last survivor by a man who held captive Harry van Statten who keep it as pet, well more like a fool to keep a Dalek knowing it's dangerous to keep it at no good reason. Rose Tyler met the Dalek for the first time along with a young man named Adam when Rose touch it by mistake when the Dalek an escape from it prison and exterminate them in single blast. It somehow spare Rose that the Doctor thought she was exterminate, but she alive. After that, the Dalek look at the sunlight and show Rose the Dalek Mutant that was inside his shell casting. The Doctor could destroyed when Rose told him about change that he didn't know when the Dalek self-destruct on it's own. The Last of the Dalek have made a sacrifice knowing it's just a soldier who wants order.

After the Doctor and Rose are traveling across another time when they Captain Jack Harness. After he discarded Adam for his foolish to send him home and replace with Captain Jack Harness and manage to save the human race from a nasty unknown seizure when some of them turn their face into gas mask knowing they are not dead from the another doctor said about. Nancy confront with her SON and said him, she's so sorry for abandon him from what happen to him years ago, when the Nanogenes help them when the boy got his face back and then the Doctor use the Nanogenes to heal them all. Once that's done Captain Jack Harness is now officially companion to the Doctor.

Everything is now well perfect when they quickly heading back to the Tardis, knowing they'd just finish their daily mission.

"I have to say that was it was better than before," Rose said to them about their fun exploring.

"What's wrong with this one?" The Doctor said to her in very northern accent. "Mind you the planet Luff, was indeed very cute."

"But you can't find your cutest spot," said Captain Jack Harness. "What happen to your soft?"

"Well, that was dwell in the past," The Doctor answer out. "But I'd have to admit that those thing are defiantly cute from what I'm going to say."

"Not's in mention those guys," Rose find it almost disgust from what she saw earlier on that she can't describe what she seem when she feel quite queasy from what she describe that she couldn't speak.

"I told you, not to look at it," The Doctor remind her. "Otherwise you will get an upsetting stomach, which you didn't."

"Thanks to remind from one thing about it," she sarcastically to him. "But, then again. I should bring my sunglass with me."

"Oh, I do have one in the Tardis," The Doctor said to her about sunglass that he's got.

"A VERY deep sunglass to exact," she adds on.

"It's probably wise to step in the Tardis to make you feel safe," Captain Jack said to her in polite manor. "That's way, it's won't make you sick."

"Thanks," she thanking him, "I need it."

"I suppose you are right," The Doctor have to agree with them, when he escorted them to the Tardis, when the Doctor reach his key from his pocket, when he got this feeling again, like he haven't felt for a long time, like he's lose court from time-to-time since he lost his home planet when Rose and Jack saw him, standing, froze when The Doctor look at his left and see the same black robe with everything they'd got.

Rose and Jack look the Black Robe, like they never see this guy before in their life.

"Who is he?" Rose ask the Doctor. But the Doctor ignore in utter speechless, that the Doctor thought he was gone. Rose look at him, "Doctor?"

"How did you survive the Time War?" The Doctor ask him in further demand knowing that the Time War is entire Time Lock.

"Who is he?" Rose re-continually to him when she ask Jack. "Any idea who's that guy, Jack?"

"The truth is, I have no information about him," Jack confess and admitted. "This guy, I have no clue to know he is."

The Doctor continue look at him one more time. "I ask you: How did you survive the Time War?"

No replied back to him, only silence monument. He usually speak to him in rare occasion from his pasts.

"It's almost impossible that you survive you the devastation Time War," The Doctor adds on. "I'm most impressive you still survive which I thought you died, when the ships was destroyed, observe I didn't you know, you cleverly escape without even notices."

"Wait?" Jack currently rephrase him when he halt. "He survive the Time War, that's impossible."

"I know," he agree with Jack without even looking at him when he continue look at him. "He survive the Time War, which I said, I didn't notice from the beginning."

"Any idea who or what he is?" Rose is slightly confusing. "Like you said that your planet is gone, somehow, but he could be a different person that he too lost his planet, like you did," she made a current suggestion to him.

"It's quite possible," Jack currently agree with her knowing that he knows about the Time Wars. "If he is comes from a different planets."

"Actually, you all wrong," The Doctor misplace on Rose and Jack belief, that they thought were all wrong. "This one is just a legend, story from my people. Tell me, it's true that, you got the Force, deep within you?"

No replied or said back to them. Rose and Jack are slightly confused from what the Doctor said about The Force. Rose thought it was base of a film. It's not possible that some galaxy got the Force, she find it hard to believe except she did watch a film with Mickey to get along other each before she met the Doctor.

"Did you really think you keep quiet and remain clam," The Doctor almost boiled up in furious way. "Well guess what; I had enough of your silent of your treatment, so answer my question. Who are you?"

The black robe reminded from the Doctor's past knowing they wants question in further demand to know about his identity, of course the Doctor told him about story and legend on his home planet, knowing that Time Lord hold great secret of all in Time, that Doctor didn't know half of the story or which he knew from the beginning of Time. The black robe quickly use the Force is full power to knock out the Doctor, Rose and Jack and landing them on the ground for few second when the Doctor woke up along with Rose and Jack.

"What was it, anywhere?" Rose demand to him.

"I don't know," Jack replied to him in admit tone when he got rose for his knock out when he help out Rose from the ground. "Any idea who that's guy, Doctor? Doctor?"

The Doctor inattentive ignore from what Jack said to him when he currently look at the same direction that he knew that the black robe is using to use the Force yet again, but different to compare from he saw in his Sixth Form. He wasn't prepare this time, knowing he's going to prepare of course he totally forget what happen since he encountered the Dalek during the Time War. He failed once more that he was so very close to get more information from except he got very little about him during the Time War. He was so very close that he wasn't prepare, perhaps he failed to get more information from and the name from him.

"Doctor?" Rose ask him, while he's still standing in open space. "Doctor?" he finally snap out from his mid-daydream. "Doctor, what is going on?"

"And furthermore, who is that guy?" Jack adds on.

"I'll explain to you once we get in the Tardis," he promise to them.

"But you never said . . ." Rose quickly said to him when the Doctor interrupted in her mid-sentence.

"I said, get in the Tardis!" Doctor furious shout out to her when Jack escorted her to the Tardis.

"Come on," Jack said to her when he quickly whistle to him for the Tardis' key when the Doctor quickly got it from his pocket and quickly throw it to him and Jack caught it while the Doctor is standing in open space.

The Doctor look at the same point of views, thinking about that black robe. Why he wasn't prepare? Maybe it's something to do with the Time War or perhaps thinking about his home planet knowing he is the Last of the Time Lord. That could be the reason why he wasn't perhaps. The next time he's coming back, he'll be prepare once more without interfering or any distraction whatsoever that he won't give up, no matter what it will takes, he won't give up to track down the black robe.

* * *

10th Doctor:

The 10th Doctor is less young from his past since his pervious brave absorb the power from Rose when he give her a humble kiss when he absorb The Time Vortex which the Doctor called The Heart of the Tardis since he encounter, well not-encounter to be exact when he met the last family of the Slitheen, when she revert back into an egg to send back to her home planet. His past currently save Rose when she called Bad Wolf, that's Rose IS Bad Wolf when he encounter The Dalek and the Emperor Dalek who survive the Time War when Rose use her power to turn the Emperor and the Dalek until dust and atom, when the Doctor carry her back into the Tardis when he regenerate into his 10th form. He have dark brown hair with brown eyes and his face is slightly almost to compare on his 9th Doctor.

He did met Jackie and Mickey once again when Rose told him that he's change into another man when they met an alien species known as Sycorax when the Doctor encountered him with sword-to-sword combat when the Leader of all Sycorax slice off the Doctor right and regrow and defeated him with a fruit to send down to one of the building, and after that he change clothes since he fought against the leader in his pajamas. He decided to dress like something new, that he never wore for a long time. And he did. He wear pale baby blue button-up shirt with brown jacket with brown jacket with very thin light brown stripe on his jacket and his trousers at the same time with white laces sand shoe, a tie wrap around his shirt and wear very long light brown coat that lower toward his ankle.

He did travel with his companion with Rose and met the Face of Boe once more in very, very, very future when Rose saw that all nurse are cats. She thought it was planet of the cat. And they Queen Victoria and a Werewolf and of course the Doctor finally met an old friend who's waiting for him until his return, Sarah Jane Smith and K9 when the Doctor told her that he's the last of his kind, well sort of. Mickey have decide to travel with the Doctor and the Doctor have accepted and agree to come with him. He met the Royal French Monarch named Madame de Pompadour was known as Reinette that the Doctor almost fell in love with her until he too late that she died at the age of 42. That she wrote down a letter to him, for letting go his hope to confesses to him that she love him and The Doctor is, well, almost fell in love when he have no choice but to leave.

He did arrive at the parallel world, when he met another enemy, was created by one man named John Lumic along with his team to create a weapon known as Cyberman. Rose did met her dad and her parallel mom. And Mickey met his parallel grandmother that in HIS world that his grandmother did pass away, knowing he love her so much and met his counterpart named Rickey when Rickey died by the Cyberman when he and his team were foolish enough against the Cyberman with sheer bullet that bullet won't work on them. Rose did manage to save her parallel dad. They did got capture when they met John Lumic who is now an Cyber Controller when the Doctor met it before long ago when he can see John's brain, knowing he's control the Cyberman. After they manage to stop them when Mickey wrote down the number to allow the Cyberman to feel pain when they realise they turn into Cyberman from what John have done. After they destroyed the factory along with John Lumic that Mickey have decided to stay in this world when he explain to her about his Gran, know he still missing her so much, like a mother to look after her knowing that his grans is actually Rickey's Gran. The Doctor promise him, he will look after her once Mickey is stay in parallel world to make this world is better place without using Cyberman.

Both of them are having excellent time when they arrive back to Earth arrive they met the Odd and the Pit which the Doctor can't describe what it's look likes, when they saw ghost, well the Doctor thought it was a ghost when he decided to investigate about this so-call ghost when they stumble upon Torchwood and met Yvonne, who is the chairman of Torchwood. He was slightly impressive on this company, but he rather prefer Unit knowing he's the Co-founder since they dealt with the Yeti and Cyberman when the Doctor saw the Sphere in pure golden that he can't verity to know what it is, that he got no clue whatsoever. When the Doctor notice about the ear price knowing he seem before when his hunch his correct that Cyberman have escape in parallel and next he met his oldest enemy The Dalek, not just the Dalek, The Cult of Skaro along with Genesis Ark when the Dalek is a prison ship and inside there was millions of them. They made to stop them when Rose was trap in parallel dimension when they both confess that they do love each other when the Doctor met another person named Donna Noble.

He and Donna, well, slightly they got slightly problem since thing they got way out of their hands that Donna got a wedding, so he decided to take her in her wedding day when the Doctor met Rancoss, half arachnid spider's leg and half demon-lady body with blood red body with six eyes on her when he told his species called Time Lord when he have no choice to stop her when Donna told him to stop it, and he stop when he didn't know that the Empress of Rancoss' ship was destroyed by Harold Saxon.

He did met Martha, who's really a nurse when she met The Judoon was known as the Outer Space Police investigate when he slightly accidently when one of them is using a scanner said 'Non-human when they quickly run and the Doctor found another person who also an alien when The Judoon have found the one they did when they execute Miss Finnegan that she have no idea that she drink the Doctor that he is an alien in slightly confusing matter. After that, they travel in different place and time in different location from the past or the future.

They met Shakespeare, The Face of Boe when he said to him in one final word 'You Are Not Alone' and met the Dalek who survive and met the Dalek hybrid, was known as Dalek Sec who is now half-human and half-Dalek. They did manage to stop when the Doctor talk to Dalek Sec that Dalek-Sec got human generic genes inside from him, that's why the Dalek revolution against their Leader and all of them were killed except one survivor Dalek Caan, when it's escape.

Once it's done when they encounter few things, when the Doctor met Captain Jack Harness and met an old friend who's survive the Time War, The Master that the Doctor, he's the last when he explain to him about his home and The Dalek. He barely told him about that Black Hooded which the Mater currently remember about the Black Cape that they too slightly saw him though in time which he got no clue about the name, that he cannot describe. Once Martha and his family have manage to stop 'Harold Saxon,' which is the Master when the Doctor forgive him for everything they have done in their time when his companion/ his wife Lucy shot the Master when the Doctor is begging him to regenerate until he died, and with that Master is died that the Doctor is the Last of the Time Lord, when he cremate him knowing it's the Time Lord tradition to honor their fallen Time Lord.

He did reunited with Donna and together they travel in different like she never seen before. She saw Rome, was known as Pompeii when they met Caecilius' family and manage to save them from the devastation inferno that they destroyed millions of people who died in Pompeii. After they done they travel in distance place to see so many cultivation that Donna have never experiences before in her life when they landing in different planet, but before they Donna is still little guilty since what happen in Rome.

"I can't believe we witness to see actually volcano destroyed so many people, including the children," Donna felt it bit guilty from what she saw in Rome.

"It's history, Donna," he said to her back in Scottish accent that he too understand the feeling was it to see the town was burning into cinder. "I can't change time, let history repeat itself."

"Except you did manage to save one family," Donna adds on to him. "You did the rightful thing, to allow more people to survive on their own."

"Well, you did told me about saving people is the right thing to do," he look at the control console when Donna quickly since they're arrive in Rome in Italy.

"By the way," she said to him while the Doctor sort the control console on the Tardis. "Why did you stop in the middle Rome?"

"What do mean exactly?" The Doctor is slightly confuse from what Donna's talk about.

Donna fined hard it to believe from what the Doctor like he didn't care. "Yes, you did. I saw you standing in the middle of them when we trying to escape. Why did you stop?"

"Oh, really Donna," he's acting like a child. "You always asking so many question. And you know what I didn't why you I bother you to come here, whatever."

And this Donna had enough on the Doctor childish nonsense when she fry herself when she slap him so hard.

"Ow!" he shout out like a child, that he never felt that kind of slapping before in his life. "That's hurt!"

"Listen to me," Donna is angry enough to be his mother. "Don't play this childish nonsense, Doctor. I know you from the beginning since the day you save me on my wedding and stopping those spider-lady thing."

"Rancoss," The Doctor spell out probably to Donna by rubbing his left side of his face when he feel the string on him.

"Whatever you called it, I don't care," she not bother about that name none whatsoever like she didn't care about it. "So just tell me, what did, you just saw in Rome, Doctor? Or I'll give you another slap, if I wanted to do," she threaten him to mock him that she want to know.

"Alright, alright, you win," The Doctor have surrender to her, that he can't stand promise when he confess from what he saw in Pompeii when Donna listen to him. "Before we save Caecilius' family," he explain to her what happen in Rome, "I encountered, well not encounter from what I'd describe when I saw someone my pasts who's keep following me though time and space. I did ask the name when he refuse, when he's vanish."

Donna is slightly misspoken from what The Doctor on about. "What do you mean someone your past and you ask his name until he vanish?" she rephrase him when the Doctor nod to her. "How is that impossible since you met him in first place until he's vanish without even notice?"

"The truth is that I'm not sure," he admitted to her. "All I'm knowing that he got The Force inside from him."

"The Force?" Donna is now currently confuse.

"It's a mythical being inside your body, which I know which they comes from," he answer to her in explaining tone. "But, I haven't see it. Knowing they got well protective."

"Well, can't we get there," Donna made a suggestion. "I'd haven't seen this place, before in my life."

"I can't enter that world without coordinate number," he confess and admitted to her. "I'd spend trying to find all in my life, trying to find it."

"How come?"

"My people were clever knowing that some of them got the Living Force inside from them which the President refuse, well different verity presidents who refuse that kind of power who knows what could have happen. Believe you, you don't want to know about it."

"This person you told me," Donna is getting slightly interesting to know about this person. "Does he have a name?"

The Doctor look at her when he slowly inhale from his nose when he confess to her once more time. "No," he confess to her in bitter tone. "I'd tried several time, and time again. When I ask him so many time, all I'm getting is just a black robe with a symbol."

"Will he return once more?"

The Doctor deeply inhale from him when he slowly rubbing behind his neck, knowing he's still guilty. "Oh yes," he said to her. "He always coming back, and this time. I need to prepare myself once more before he use the Force to trick me."

"What happened he doesn't show up?"

"Oh, he will," the Doctor reliable to her, "trust me, he's always coming back. Believe me," he continuing pressing those switch from the Tardis, "he always coming back."

Once Donna have fully understand what the Doctor about that black robe who keep following him though time and space in every time from his past but not his future. Hopefully one day he will come back once and then he can ask him the name, along with that symbol that the Doctor keep staring at it. The Doctor is continually press those switches on the control console, hoping he will Donna a distance planet for peace and quite so that the Doctor can relaxing, hoping that black robe will never bother him again so that he won't hurt his companion or his life.

* * *

11th Doctor:

The 11th Doctor is quite young, very young. He's almost like his 10th form but differential from him. His past have reunited with Martha Jones and encounter with alien race name Sontaran when he try to stop them, when one of them who bravely sacrifice himself to take place as the Doctor did before. He finally reunited with Rose Tyler when the Dalek destroyed the city as an invasion when the Doctor met Davros who survive the First Time War when his fleet was destroyed by the Jaws of the Nightmare Child, when he didn't know that Dalek Caan have somehow enter the Time War unnoticed.

He almost shot and somehow regenerate, but it didn't except his hand somehow regrowth into duplicate Doctor and save Donna from inside the Tardis when the duplicate Doctor is part human and part Time Lord. The duplicate Doctor have no choice to create a weapon to stop Davros. His companion, Sarah Jane along with his son Luke, Jack Harness along with few remain Torchwood gang, Martha Jones with Unit Team support. Along with Rose, Mickey and Jackie have manage to stop the Dalek well except Luke who's stay at home with Mr. Smith and K9. Everything went back to normal except he decided to take his duplicate to the parallel world so that he and Rose may live in peace and quiet for the rest of their life, well Jackie is slightly feel back to this world. As the Doctor erase Donna's mind knowing she got part Time Lord, knowing she called Doctor Donna. Donna's grandfather and her mum will look after her, when he told them, he erase her memory about her adventure so that she won't remember everything that, he decided to have Donna to be a normal person.

After he done his work, when the Master is back, same look, but different hair when the Doctor learn that his planet, Time Lord have return when Donna's grandfather got him a gun, but the Doctor refuse to use WEAPONS in his life. He didn't told him about his secret. When the Doctor have manage to destroy the link when the Master is using his power to destroyed Rassilon, when he almost said to him about the Black Robe, when the Master destroy the President and led him into the Time War. He currently sacrifice himself to protect Donna's grandfather from radiation. But before he regenerate he said goodbye to his companions and of course Rose from the year 2005 and then he regenerate into his 11th form inside the Tardis while the Song of Time continually sing out to him.

That is when he met Amy Pond when she was just a child when she call him Ragged Man, when the Doctor is trying new flavor called fish finger with custard when he quickly rush back to the Tardis to sort thing out. The Tardis landing in distance future when Amy was now an adult when the Doctor realise about Prisoner Zero and met her 'future' husband name Rory, who is nurse who work in a hospital. The Doctor quickly got change into his new wardrobe. He wear pale pink button shirt with dark cherry-red bow-tie with smoky strap trousers with dark grey shoe with laces with smooth brown jacket with pocket like his 9th form. His face is fair, but little lighter with dark brown hair with torque-grey eyes colour on him.

He did stop Prisoner Zero, well the Atraxi have manage to stop it, but before she vanish, she said to him 'Silence with Fall' which the Doctor have no clue whatsoever. After that Amy is now officially a companion to him, but make it a very short time that she got to get married tomorrow.

He did met his old friend Winston Churchill when he met the Dalek yet again, only this a brand new Dalek race, is bigger to compare from them in different colours in red, blue, yellow, orange and white and each meaning, Dome, Scientist, Enteral, Stagiest and Supreme, until he failed to stop them they escape from his clenches that the Dalek have won. He did met River Song from his past when he met the Weeping Angel that the Doctor knows about them when he was young about them, knowing they are the Lonely Assassin in Galactic History.

After he suck them inside the crack, to forget everything about the Weeping Angel. When Amy husband have decided to come with the Doctor and met the reptilian race called Silurian. He try to bring peace, but he failed again from certain amount of troubling they causing when Rory died in Amy's arm when the crack comes along to erase Rory from Amy mind, that she thought someone was there, but not the Doctor.

Once the Doctor is heading back to the Tardis when the Doctor saw the Black Robe once more, only this time he decided not talk to him anymore, knowing he's keeping following thought time and space when the Doctor is heading inside the Tardis when Tardis is making an eerie sound when the Tardis sudden vanish in quick second.

The Black Robe slowly beneath out knowing the Doctor is now smart, but younger, unlike his currently pasts he just met them from time.

"Don't denied on my Doctor," he said to him in silently invisible without hearing from the Doctor. "You may younger, but clumsy and stupidity. Even though that our time is almost appear. And soon Doctor, we shall met again once more. If, you can't outrun me, but you can find the coordinate because I'll be watching you, whatever you like it or not. And soon, you and I will face-to-face when the moment is prepare for us. You and your companions, the Impossible Girl and River Song shall fall."

* * *

 **Doctor who's fan: Those you know about the Colin Baker, his first appearance in Peter Davison in Arc of Infinity before they use him as the Sixth Doctor. Now Colin Baker usually the Doctor for 2 years in 1984 to 1986 at the Trail of Time Lord. But if you have the audio story that the Sixth is up against his Dark Incarnation The Valeyard before he change into his 7th Form. Sylvester McCoy, who play the Seventh Doctor from 1986 to 1989 before they use him in Doctor Who movies before they shut down in late 80s. Until they use him back to allow him regenerate well he almost died at the operation table. Paul McGann is the Eighth Doctor, that he only existed in Doctor Who, with Grace. But you listen the audio to see him travel in time and space. If you got the Dark Eyes audio story to find out what happen to Molly his companion when he met the Master, in his newly body that he's somehow escape in Eye of Harmony and manage to regenerate into his new body, that why he escaping during the Time War, so he run and become human. The War Doctor/ John Hurt is truly unknown to us. Some say he's 9th incarnation or his unknown ever since the Day of the Doctor. So yeah that War Doctor is the 9th incarnation since the 8th Doctor drink the Elixir on Karn, knowing he is the only one who can stop it. 9th Doctor Christopher Eccleston who play the Doctor in the 2005 to bring Doctor back, but the company found out the Paul McGann is the 8th Doctor so they decided to find the 9th Doctor and they did to use him so that they try to find out what happened to the Doctor, home planet. They did bring the Dalek, which is it the Doctor greatest enemy from 1963 and onward for 50 years. David Tennant, everyone favourite Doctor for 5 years from 2005 to 2010, which I like him for playing the Doctor because he won so many award for being the Best Doctor of the year. They did bring the Cyberman, Dalek, And the Master who play Derek Jacobi and John Simm that the Master learn from the Doctor said that his planet was gone along with the Time Lord and the Dalek. They did bring back Sontaran, a cloning race species and Davros the creator of all Dalek at the 45th Anniversary, when David have enough to play the Doctor they'd decided to find another success which you know is Matt Smith, the 11th Doctor who happen to the youngest player who play the Doctor, well Peter Davison was the youngest, well younger to exact. They upgrade the cyberman and the Dalek and they even bring back the Silurian, well many older fan are not too keen on the new one, they prefer the older version, from Jon Pertwee's story, if they bring back the Sea Devil, than older fan are not very, very happy to make them humanoid. Trust me, they prefer the originally are better than the first one. Those are the person who knows about and very little story from the Doctor from his 6-to11 and of course the War Doctor.**

 **Story: The Doctor knows about the Force, but he can't find the coordinate. President Rassilon knows the story, the true story that he knows the story of the boy, the boy which he knows as Tempus.**

 **The next story may take about a months or so, that Obi-Wan and Anakin along with his Padawan Ahsoka are investigate to find out what happen to the Republic base during the Clone Wars.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who and Star Wars the Clones Wars**

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long to come up with this chapter, it took me a while to think to know what happen next, anyway here is your next chapter. Warning, some hidden Easter Egg characters are relate to Star Wars Actors and one name who might heard of, once you look at it.**

Chapter 5: Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka have found incredible discovery.

The war is continually across between planet-to-planets, star-to-star has the war continually rapidly across the galaxies. The Republic are facing full-scale war between the Republic and the Separatists and led it was led by Court Dooku, former Jedi Master and once a student to Master Yoda and his own student Qui-Gon. The Republic have created an army of the Republic until they decided to declare a title called The Clone Wars. It was happened since the Republic were facing full scale war against the Geonosis when the Jedi and Republic Clones have encounter their first battle in the Clone Wars republic's history. They'd lost over 1000 of them including slightly over 100 Jedi were killed on that planet, knowing they have no choice but accept their death as long they'd living in the Force.

The war was continually at large since the Republic are facing their own hands liked delegation to the Banking Clan and created more Republic Clones trooper. That was sheer madness and total chaos throughout the Republic Stranded even though that many Senators didn't that some of them were traitor to the Republic including Rush Clovis for example who happen to be Padme closet friend in childhood memory, that they're invading on Geonosis, of course some Jedi who been have slightly difficulty since what happen to the rest of the Jedi were killed that day, including does on Clone Troopers. And yet, they'd succeed for stopping them and destroying their new factory they'd building to create thousands and thousands of battle droids. Until they'd facing something much, much worst when the Republic are facing another fear a machinery cyborg android named General Grievous who butcher thousand clones and over one hundred Jedi they are slaughter. The Jedi Council fear that General Grievous could win the war. Since they're first report on Hypori where he killed few remain Jedi were killed only three of them were survive from his deviational assault he committed against the Jedi Order. The Jedi Council must stop him knowing he is the Leader of all Droids Army and Dooku somehow train him with different verity moves and form. But Grievous doesn't have one, his move is unorthodox as equal to compare to Master Windu Form VII, the Vaapad. Few Jedi didn't make it because of General Grievous brutal assault including some of the bravest clones who willingly sacrifice himself for the Republic.

They'd manage to overcome Grievous assault knowing he is a military genius who understand the war, including his people. Many Jedi fought bravery against him and Dooku former apprentice Ventress, knowing her people are the Nightsisters from Dathomir. Ventress was betray Dooku and swore she will have her revenge against him with a humanoid Dathomirian Zabrak named Savage Oppress and with it he can use him as a pawn when Dooku train him to use the Force and handling and mastering the lightsaber technique. Until Dooku have failed to kill nor could Ventress. Savage went on a mission to locate his missing brother Darth Maul, son of Mother Talzin.

No one haven't seen Savage for quite some time. But they don't know where he can be, hoping that the Jedi can bring justice for his crime against the Republic including murdering the King from Court Dooku assignment.

As the war continually raging on when something went wrong. A couple days ago, few Jedi and clone trooper have return for the past nearly months. The Jedi Council are getting more concern to know what happen to them, knowing they have to be very careful since the war is still on. Some Jedi are heading their locate and when they got back, they didn't found the body, including any survivors. All ships were disable and they didn't found any thought of clue to know who could have done this. They'd suspected it was Court Dooku or General Grievous. But they didn't find any remaining droids. Something cannot be right to allow more Jedi to died, without the Jedi who will led the Republic without against the common enemy.

The Jedi Council have dispatch three Jedi to investigation to find out the course who did this to them, when they revive a intercepting transmitted from the Jedi Council that they were under attack in space orbiting station that near the planet Shili, since what happen to them since they have been force to move out since the Zygerrian force them to be their slave since the Jedi and the Republic have manage to stop them, knowing the Zygerrian are the slaving company to but illegal slavery in each different planets. Four Republic cruiser have merge out from hyperspace coordinate from the intercepting transmitting and led them toward it, hopefully they'll make it in time before it's too late. They quickly launch dozen of Republic landing craft. The station however is big and wide to compare the medical transport station. They quickly faster and faster in each current second. Last time they quickly call them until no respond so they quickly dispatch in matter of second.

Once they arrive the station that orbiting in space when he Republic landing craft have entering the station and landing it very slowly and quickly unveil the main hatches on both slide and comes out with few dozen Republic clone army and all of them wear clear white armour plate, well, except got two different colour on them. One, who have yellow-orange plate on his shoulder and his helmet and the other one who have dark blue with different custom helmet on them. They quickly draw out their weapon. One, who have blaster rife and the other one who have two exact same pistols and they'd got name, Captain Rex and Commander Cody as they quickly scout their perimeter sector. All clone troopers are quickly scouting to make sure the coast clear when three Jedi emerge out from the main hatches with different lightsaber colour on them. Two of them got blue sapphire colour and the other one got two different saber in green colour.

Two of them are male and the third one is a female and they got named. The first Jedi name Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master who have auburn hair colour and also his beard with blue-gray eyes colour and wear light beige Jedi robe on him with leather brown boots with belt attach around his weight. He was student, long ago to his Master Qui-Gon, after he was gutted by Darth Maul on Naboo several years ago. He promise his dying will to train the boy to bring balance and yet, he did. The boy name is Anakin Skywalker, a heroic Jedi Knight who save thousands of people when the war begun. He have brown hair with blue eyes. His hair however, is kind of shaggy, but slightly wild was nearly toward his back shoulder. He also wear two different shade of brown with very dark brown Jedi robe with same colour boots from Obi-Wan with same belt he have and also he have lower right arm cybernetic when Court Dooku slice off his original during the first Clone Wars. They both wield same colour of their blade and their Form is not the same. Anakin was found on Tatooine, when Qui-Gon have found and sense he got the highest Midi-chlorains, well, Qui-Gon is taking little blood sample to know that if he had the Force inside and yet his hunch was correct from the beginning. He's now earn his title as Jedi Knight, sine the Council have no choice but to promote him since the war is going on in certain rim and territory sector since the war is continuingly and yet he got someone else who is not ready to have student and yet he decided to have one from her reckless since what happen on their first met and her name is Ahsoka Tano, a Togruta species since she arrive the planet Christophsis when she informed them about matter of urgent in the Jedi Temple when she decided to have Anakin to be her Master which, of course it quite hard to pounce to know what happen when he decided to take her as Padawan after the War of Christophsis is over. Now, both of them are seem very close knowing the bond between Master and Student are growing stronger, but when the time is come, both of them have to let go their bond once the war is over. She have two lightsaber, one is short called shoto and the other is her main lightsaber before she decided to have two of them since she grow up a bit, that she decided to change her appearance and yet she did.

Right now, they got far important since they receive the transmission from the local station, when they were under attack by unknown cause it. All clones are checking the perimeter knowing they believe that the enemy will makes their appearance and destroy them all in sheer firepower. They'd check the docking bay and see nothing there but ghost, not even a single droid coming along coming on. They find it not quite right since they got here, they find too quietly when something don't add up.

"Sir?" Captain Rex said to them. "It's appears that everything quiet since we arrive."

"Thanks for notice, Captain Rex," Anakin said to him for his knowingly. "Make sure, of there any hidden droids or anything that's lurking, contact us as soon as possible," he order him in quickly definition.

"Yes sir," he acknowledge and obey to him without question as he and his best troopers scouting along head to see any unfriendly advice that hanging on the local station.

Obi-Wan, Anakin and his student Ahsoka are investigate to see any survivor or worst have yet to come. They still holding their lightsaber on their hands as protection knowing that if any hidden trap are lay out in the open space. Good thing they brought bomb disposal and trap remover in case of an emergency problem. Their lightsaber are making a powerful sound like harmony that combine with peace within their sabers. The main docking bay got few remain light when few of them are flicking and flicking in each second that mean, someone was been there for a reason.

"Stay on high alert," Obi-Wan said to them in extreme cautiously about this place. "I have feeling that something is not right about this place."

"For once, I agree with you," Anakin agree with his former master that he too sense something in the Force.

All clone troopers are very carefully since they arrive this station. The station hold 500 clones troopers since the war is still on. The station was built by the Republic and run this station about over 400 years before the Clone Wars begun that several stations have been reused and use them as a station for medical unit for injured clones and even supplement unit to refuel their fighters. But this one is local supply station. This station have 500 clone troopers and 7 Jedi to look after this station, until the Jedi Council receiving a transmission call that they requiring back-up that this station was under attack by sheer force. Once they arrive this station, they'd failed, if they can any survivors. Ahsoka is also very cautiously, of course she done this lots of time since she was capture for the hunter game to killed Padawan learner, not Jedi Knight with some help with fellow Padawan who also capture and also a Wookiee, name Chewie also known as Chewbacca who save them along with other Wookiee for stopping those hunters. That was happen couple while ago, before everything goes normal, well apart from the clone wars.

"Rex," Anakin order him, "I want you and your man to look after the ship, make sure if any unwanted character who trying to escape, set to stun."

"Copy that, sir," Rex acknowledge him while he and his best men are safe secure to look after the landing craft to any hidden enemy are trying to escape, they set to stun from the General's order.

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka along with support troopers are investigate the station, ever since they heard the transmission call that they're under attack by unknown forcer. But, they'd found no body, not even a single enemy that lurking in the shadow and yet they find it very too odd from their point of view.

They walk cautiously, knowing they're believe their still hiding. While they're holding their lightsabers as their protection and well secure for themselves. They walk toward the main corridors and see some damage on composing that lying scatter on the ground, that mean the fight starts here. Obi-Wan thinking it's best to ask his men in steady mission.

"Cody, I want you and you're to scout the primacy," Obi-Wan told him. "Contract us to make sure if you found something in the holo-breech. Make sure you found something and stay high guard."

"Copy that sir," Cody is using same mention to compare his clone brothers Rex, usually said while he and his men are scouting in each corridors in different direction well, most of them are stay to secure the general as their top condition.

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka along with several troopers are also scouting the perimeter. They continually straight, hoping to see any survivors or the enemy that lurking in the shadow. They stay off guard while they continually on foot and stay caution, who know what could have happen. They walk thought the main corridor while the light is still on, knowing that the main generator is still functional since they're arrive. They'd been walk about less than a minutes, when they notice several chamber have been open, that's mean someone was there before. The question is, what do they after? All compartment have leave them wide open, leaving nothing to find what they're looking at.

Obi-Wan find it hard, knowing that he sense something goes wrong, and neither did Anakin. He too sense something goes wrong after they're arrive the local station, when he notices everything gone too quite.

"Something is not right," he said to him. "Do you feel it?"

"Yes," he agree with him.

"Any idea who could have done this?" Ahsoka is getting more concern while she holding both lightsaber on each hand.

"I don't know," Anakin confess to her. "Whoever done this, must really important to avoid the Clone Wars."

"You mean something above all the Separatist?"

"Either way, or we're facing a new enemy," Anakin made a suggestion, when one of the clones troopers saw something in one of the compartment when he quickly call out the general.

"General?" he call out to them, when they retrace their step and heading back on the third corridor. "I think I'd found something behind there, right over there," he point out that direction.

"Wait away," Obi-Wan said to them. "We'll check," as he and his friends are heading toward one chamber to see who it is. Once they enter while the clones is standing guard to make sure it's still alive.

Obi-Wan, Anakin and his Padawan Ahsoka are checking that site to make what's under there. They're very carefully knowing if the enemy still alive or not. They're very cautiously and remember their Jedi training for getting too emotion and remember their Jedi Code, There is no Emotion, There is Peace. Once they heading that site and yet they found something from what one of the clone troopers describe: a dead Jedi.

"Is that?" Anakin said to his former master, that he barely recognize him since in the Jedi Temple.

"Yes," said Obi-Wan while he look at the body. "Padawan Namu."

Padawan Namu is nearly toward his mid-20s who got very dark tan colour with white-golden hair and wore his Jedi robe. Anakin barely recognise him in the Jedi Temple that his eyes colour was purple since he saw him few while ago. He know that Namu got his Master named Nalini Arrah. But they don't found her body, and yet his lightsaber wasn't there anymore nor his master.

"I remember him when I was young," Ahsoka barley remember. "He's always reckless, keeping his mind in focus rather than concentrate in the Living Force."

"Which why Master Arrah took him as her Padawan leaner."

"But, her body is no way to be found," Anakin hunch is correct that her body is nowhere to be found when Obi-Wan's comlick channel is making a noise when Obi-Wan receive it.

"Yes, Cody?" Obi-Wan said to his trusted commander while his comlink channel is still on.

"General," Cody respond to him. "We found something in the holo-cam, we quickly the security footage so that we can know who we're against."

"Thank you, Commander. Tell them, meet us back to the Landing Craft," he told him in official order. "We'll meet you there."

"Copy that sir," he acknowledge him when his wrist comlink switch off automatically when he said to the other.

"What should we do now?" Ahsoka is not sure what she's going to do.

"We're taken Padawan Namu back to the Jedi Order," Obi-Wan explain to her and reported back to the Chancellor to tell him what happen."

"I agree," Obi-Wan agree with him. "You two take Padawan Namu safely on board," he look at two clones troopers, who have gut to carry, Padawan Namu and safely trans board on the Landing Craft.

"Any idea who could have done this?" Anakin asking his former tutor when Obi-Wan slowly rubbing his beard and think so hard to know what happen.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan replied to him. "But, Captain Cody did found something in the security footage. But, I have a feeling we're facing a new kind of threat we're up against it, but we're still have no proof to know who could have done this."

"Good thing, Cody and the others have found something," said Anakin. "I suggest we make heist before something would have happen," with that Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka make their heist toward the docking bay and return back to Coruscant knowing they were summon by Chancellor Palpatine, himself, hoping they found certain clue to who could have done this in the middle of the Clone Wars.

* * *

The Senate Building also known as Republic Senate Building was home to very important Senator on Coruscant for matter of debate since the war is continually rapidly since what happened few term ago when the main power surge was destroyed by the Separatist's Bomber Battle Droids that destroyed the main generators and cause the people of Coruscant a riot and soon they're finally come down from their major outpost. Many Senators, well only few of them are trying to stop the bank for increase their allow to produce more clone troopers, who knows what could have happen since the outcome of the battle field since many clones were killed in action for the glory of the Republic stands. This huge amount debate have cause them short circuits knowing the war is that risk, some of them knows that most of them are traitors to the Senate, some of them were spy, acting undercover to severe the Separatist or pledge their legion to Court Dooku, to do his bidding.

Anakin Skywalker along with his former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan leaner Ahsoka Tano have arrive back to Coruscant since they'd found a very important discovery on the station, after they found one dead Padawan leaner named Namu. They did bought back a body so that the Jedi Council are facing a new threat that they have no idea what they're up against if they found more clue and more evidence to know who's behind all this, but they don't have enough evidences once they heading to Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, who help and support to the Republic to win the war and stop the mid-crisis was threaten by Court Dooku, which the Jedi know that he was once a Jedi before he join to the Dark Side and bestow a title as a Sith Lord, but merely an apprentice to him, which the Jedi didn't know that Dooku is in fact a Sith apprentice.

Once they heading toward his office. Palpatine wear his personal favourite outfit along with his trusted advisor and his closed allies' name Mas Amedda are talking about very important meeting to delegate about the Clone Wars. Once they entering his office, the chancellor look at them when he greet them.

"Ah, Master Jedi," he said to them in light polite voice. "I'm surprised to see you again."

"Chancellor," said Obi-Wan when he humble bow to him

"You're Excellence," Anakin did the same thing including Ashoka Tano.

"I'm surprised you return from your journey since what happen that fallen debris since what happen to that station that near the planet Shili," Palpatine made his educational guess since he hear from Master Windu and Yoda about the tragic news in the space station.

"We did," Obi-Wan said to him. "We're investigation to know what happen to the station, so far we didn't any survivors."

"How is that impossible?" Palpatine is getting more concern to know the news.

"We're not sure, who could have done this," Anakin replied to him. "We didn't found the body, it's like all of they were vanish without a single trace from them except he found one body, who happen to be a Padawan learner."

"Was there any witness or surveillance to know who could have done this?" Palpatine is getting more aggressive to know. Knowing he's supported the Republic for more than 10 years since he won the election for becoming the new Supreme Chancellor since the crisis on Naboo, knowing it is his home planet.

"I'm afraid we found only surveillance video," Obi-Wan answer out to him. "The rest of them are clean wipe. It's seem that someone who doesn't want to be show. It's a coward tactics, no doubt."

A man who said to them which the Jedi barely saw them since he and Palpatine are having a moment thought and talk about the war and mid-life crisis about matter of debate about produce more clones or stopping the bank for their income loam that the Republic need to be strong and remain powerful.

"If I may you two that you rudely entering the office without permission," said a man who have deep voice in Aurebash and Accent, "knowing that me and the Chancellor are having a moment discussion before you guys comes along."

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka look at that man who have short dark brown hair with blue eyes with fair white colour on him and very experience designer robe in cobalt with very thin golden line with very posh suite underneath his cloak along with his companion, a Torguta and a Muun at the opposite side from him when the Jedi are totally forgotten to see another person from their Jedi business and personal Jedi Matter.

"My deeply apologies Senator Benedict," Obi-Wan apologies to him. "I forget you were talking to the chancellor knowing we got personal Jedi Matter."

"As for me," Anakin too apologies to him. "I too deeply sorry for stepping for my humble excuse."

"That's all right," Benedict agree and accepted their humble apologies since he knows about the Jedi Matter he talk about it.

A male adult Torguta who is mid-early 40s, who look bestow on Ahsoka Tano. He wear his people tradition and his head-tail is the same colour on Ahsoka Tano with hazel-grey eyes colour with orange and white tan on him. While Ahsoka didn't notice from the beginning.

"So," he said to him in lighter voice. "You are Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka look at him face-to-face.

"Yes, that's right," Ahsoka is slightly confuse that she never seen him before in her life, knowing she's her people in same species.

"I thought so, my name is Alec Prows," he introduce her. "It's an honor to meet you in person. I want to say thank you for my people from their helpless captive by those slave marketers who control them."

"As long my people are safe in well hand. They decided to assist with the Republic from their captives," Ahsoka said to him when one of the minster government have decided to help with the Republic when the Zygerrian took control them and using them as a slave for their mining company and the people of Zygerrian.

"Well I'm glad my people are now safe once more," he continually thanking her and the Jedi who saving his people. "And as for you two, I want to say thanks for those thief who held captive my people from their clenches."

"Of course Advisor Alec," Anakin accepted his thanking, of course knowing he don't trusted those scum. He know the pain that he and his mothers were slave when the Hutt buys them and taken to the remote here on Tatooine was before Master Qui-Gon found him and take him to be a Jedi Knight.

Alec can see pain inside from him, including Senator Benedict and the banker as well. When they heard Chancellor voice for quick interruption knowing they want something to discussion about what happen to the local station they wanted to talk about it.

"If I may, that we could discuss for another time, would you Senator Benedict?" Palpatine is making a simple apologies to him when Benedict nod to him as an agreement. "Now, can you show this latest surveillance from your discovery?"

"Of course sir," Anakin is heading toward the holo-graphic display unit that near toward the Chancellor that shape like a dome when Anakin got out small miniaturize chip that they found the station and place it inside the holo-projectile when it's comes up in a ghostly figure in holo-graphic light baby blue colour when the Chancellor and Senators along with his allies saw remarkable when an unknown person who look like a Jedi with lightsaber that they cannot describe what colour of the blade. They saw the person who butcher and killed so many clones in single second when they saw an unknown person who killed few Jedi in matter of quick second. Once they saw a footage when Benedict quickly said to him.

"Could you adjust the system to make it colour so that we need to know what colour of the blade itself, so that we know who we're up against."

Anakin understood from him when he adjust the holo-system when he changing the holo-graphic into colour-graphic, when the Jedi are almost shock while the video is still continually where they saw a unknown black robe with purple lightsaber when he cut down few and remain troopers with Form VII, the Vaapad. They find it impossible that another Jedi gone rogue, of course, knowing that several Jedi gone to the Dark Side, since the war is continually rapidly across several Rims. Palpatine is deeply surprise to see another Jedi gone to the Dark Side while Senator Benedict remain to be calm along with his trusted allies that they too remain calm that they have no idea that another Jedi gone to the dark side. They have study about the Jedi are keeper of the peace to protect certain danger, knowing it's the Will of the Force.

"I don't believe it," Ahsoka fine it hard to believe from what she saw in the holo-surveillance video that another Jedi have gone to the dark side.

"You tell me," Obi-Wan agree with him.

"I don't believe it, either," Anakin is quite simi-speechless. "Another Jedi gone to the dark side," while he saw another trooper was killed only this time he's decapitated in clean strike.

"Does it something to do with Pong Krell on Umbara?" Palpatine know the news what happen to him that Jedi Knight Pong Krell have gone to the dark side when one troopers shot him as traitor of the Republic for high treason.

Anakin quickly shaken his head from his out focus. "No-" he quickly clear his throat from his excused. "-You're Excellence. This is much, much different to compare with Pong Krell since he kill my own men with high treason against the Jedi Knight."

"And what happen to Master Sora," Obi-Wan knows what happen to him that he join to the dark side and league with Court Dooku.

"Do you have any idea which Jedi who gone to the Dark Side?" Palpatine is getting highly concern to know, since the Jedi didn't he is Darth Sidious in disguise that the Jedi didn't know for over 10 years.

"There were only few of them," Obi-Wan answer out to him. "But this Jedi is something quite different to compare from the other Dark Jedi, I learn what happen to one Jedi who join to the Dark Side in the Old Republic. I can't verified the name who it is, but I do remember that most Jedi wanted the Forbidden Knowledge."

Chancellor placing his hand on his chin and think so hard about the Jedi gone rogue to embrace the dark side as he think caution. "This is most understandable that a Jedi gone rogue. Was it something to do with Court Dooku?" he made a theory suggestion to them.

Anakin held his breath for a little longer when he said it out to him when Senator Benedict kindly interrupted them from his solemn excusive.

"If I may gentleman that I will retired for a moment, since you got well in hand," he look back at the Chancellor. "Perhaps, we can talk about it another time, Chancellor, if you don't mind?"

"Of course, my friend," he agree with him with his humble suggestion when Senators Benedict and the other made a humble polite bow to them for their excuse when they walk away from their moment discussion. They walk away from the main corridor when the Jedi and the Chancellor saw them leave the office.

"As what I'm saying Master Jedi," Palpatine remember his tracing back. "Was is something to do with Court Dooku?" he wants to talk about the rogue Jedi who gone lose.

"Actually we didn't notice since any Jedi have gone to the Dark Side," Anakin admit to him. "Like Obi-Wan said that only few of them have join to the Dark Side. But this one, is far more different to compare."

Ahsoka notice she saw something in the holo-surveillance that she saw something that she can't fully understand what she seen, when she tell them in moment debrief. "Can you pause the moment before one clone got killed?" Ahsoka ask his master to press pause and he did when Anakin caught something on to her.

"What can you see, Ahsoka?" Anakin ask his student, knowing he's train Ahsoka from time-to-time.

"You can you magnificent," she told them when Anakin zoom toward something she saw. "Zoom toward that emblem," when Anakin zoom in large toward the unknown emblem when Anakin, Obi-Wan and Palpatine saw that emblem.

Palpatine thought he know that symbol that he can't remember symbol during his Sith training when his Master taught him everything he knows about. But this, one he can't remember that symbol. A symbol that form a shape of an hourglass. Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka have never seen that emblem before in their life. They studies so many emblems and symbol, but this one is far more different to compare other symbol. Whatever that symbol must something to do that Jedi gone rogue.

As for Anakin that he knows something about that symbol, but where to be exact that he can't remember. Was it something to do when he was just a child before he met Master Qui-Gon? Either way, there are more answer that need to be solve. As for Obi-Wan, that he know that symbol too, but he can't remember when he was a Padawan leaner long ago after he accepted to his Master Jinn. But where, he saw it, but he can't remember since the last there. Either way, more question and more answer have not quite to be discovery.

* * *

Senators Benedict and his trusted Advisor Alec and his banker Hugh Damask of the Damask's Family in the Banking Clan, that he swore loyalty to Senator Benedict as his private's banker are heading toward their main office to make sure everything is well secure. Once they heading toward the office, when Alec open the door and entering in quick second before he closed the door and quickly lock it to make sure no one can't entering and also disable audio reveres to make sure that none outsider can't hear every words they think of. Hugh disable the main surveillance to make sure no one can't see what they're talking about, while Benedict begin their conversation.

"Is everything according to plan?" he ask them in darker tone.

"Everything is according to plan," Damask answer out to him while he disarming them and heed his word from him.

"That recording we just saw, was only the temporal beginning," said Alec. "I fear that if they learn about it, then our revenge plan will not be jeopardy, as you speak."

"Fear not," Benedict calm them in deep Accent Aurebash tone. "The Jedi will not learn about the symbol as we speak. We're part of HIS game, so that he will revealed his true appears when the time is come for him. Let him playing, toying with other people will his manipulation, he created that his apprentice are doing his bidding so we speak. Either way that Court Dooku or should I use his title name when he bestow since him using him to gain more power so that he wants the boy."

"Yes," Damask agree with him knowing he about his tactic. "I have to agree with you, of course that he should use his ability, not using his determination in lack of conduct."

"The boy is now a Jedi Knight," Alec said to him. "And he got a student."

"His student will survive when she witness the Jedi Temple was under attack by unknown forces that she didn't know about it," Benedict said to them while looking at the windows seeing so many hoover speeder are coming in and out knowing this planet contain so many cites for such a big planets. "But, she will learn the truth of him, in distance future for the time being."

"If she have been," Damask make a complete concern to him. "The Jedi are too weak to know about this. Including the Separatist's spy and traitors of their ranks who still loyalty to them."

"That is your job to keep an eyes of them, Damask," Alec sneer at him that enough to make his anger boil inside Damask's head.

"Gentleman," he said to them from their lack of focus. "Don't let your anger expose to you, otherwise the Jedi will sense your presence in matter of time!"

Both of them understood to him, and remember their training so that the Jedi and the Sith will not learn about all this otherwise their plan will be blown. Once they remain expose without expressing their anger and hatred on them while Senator Benedict said to them continually.

"Good. Your anger will make you stronger and more powerful once you expose, since you two were fully train," he said to him pouncing speech since he usually said to the rest of the Senators, Prime Minster, Chairman at the Senate Building, knowing he was there from the beginning. "If they do learn about all this, then we have no choice but to kill them to expose our cover to allow the Jedi to learn about our Cult and yet, he will come once he found the coordinate that he did."

"You mean, a man who changing face?" Alec cried out to him in exclaimed voice.

"In matter of term, yes, he will come," he correcting to him while grazing in the window seeing so many speeder in the skies. "Once he will learn the ancient secret, he'll have no choice, but to tell them about the Ancient Time Lords' secret, as well I do," with that his eyes is slowly change into yellow blazing amber and quickly revert his eyes back to normal and smile out in more sinister way, that mix his sudden pride he got inside from him that The Doctor will come here, when the TIME is right for him.

* * *

 **A/N: That was Chapter 5. those of you have no idea who that actor or actress are relate to Star Wars. Well I'll tell you. Alec Prows is name after Alec Gunniess who play the original Obi-Wan Kenobi in IV, V and VI and Prows is almost name after David Prowse who play Darth Vader, but not the his voice. And Hugh is not a Star War actor, but Damask is name after one the Banking Clan Family. Hugh did on Doctor Who charity when he play the handsome Doctor, if you don't believe ask the Wikipedia on Doctor Who' s actor and Nalini is also an actress who play the film version of Barriss Offee in the Attack of the Clone II. Benedict is name after Benedict Cumberbarth, who play in Sherlock and Samug and Necromancer in the Hobbit. That's all I naming after them, the next chapter is where the Doctor have enter Star War Galaxy, right in the Jedi Temple with Clara.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, Doctor Who and Star Wars the Clone Wars.**_

 _ **Sorry, I took SOOOOOO long before I was busying doing something else while I'm away. Anyway here is my next story, so enjoy read it.**_

Chapter 6: The Doctor have arrived, but unexpected

Clara the Doctor newest Companions since the Doctor are trying to learn more about the Impossible Girl who keep dying and revert into different incarnation in each of time itself. The Doctor almost 'made' her in the Dalek Asylum when the Dalek have their memory when Clara somehow delete their oldest and greatest enemy of all when the Doctor is finally free from his imprison nightmare knowing they are his oldest enemy when he met Clara as a Dalek when the Dalek took her and transformer her into a Dalek and secure her in the local asylum that they believe that Dalek is extremely dangerous with beauty. Of course the Doctor didn't once long ago in his second life when he use the human factor to make the Dalek, half-human, but that was long ago. Clara learn that she got different incarnation like Victorian nanny and also some kind of space commander when she learn something during her traveling with the Doctor.

Clara learn that the Doctor got several faces including the One which the Doctor call him 'Not in the name of the Doctor.' That mean is the Doctor is the 11th or the 12th? The answer is so hard to find since she learn about the Doctor's several faces in second in time and space. But still, Clara did know about that man which the Doctor tell her that man who's actually is the Doctor darkest secret, once it's sort when 10th and 11th agree that their past is now fully accepted as the Doctor again before he regenerate into his '9th' self before he met Rose and soon everything is back to normal.

Clara is spending time as a teacher knowing she did an excellent job to teach several students since she got educational skills as a tutor in Coal High School where the Doctor's granddaughter usually go there before Barbara and Ian comes along, she never met them since the Doctor they are his first ever companion before they accidently landing in Stone Age era and then met the Daleks on Skaro. But, he did learn they got happily married since he met long ago which Barbara and Ian learn that the Doctor got changing appearance since he told them long ago, that he is not actually human when he told them that he actually a race called Time Lord, the Oldest living species in the galaxies since the dreaded Time War begin in his 8th appearance. He almost made a confession to them about when he destroy his planet that he doesn't want to talk about the one he try to forget for over 400 years. Once its sort, he was delight to see them happily married and rarely say goodbye to them in rare occasion knowing he will miss them knowing they are his first companion and they'll be miss.

Clara is working so hard since all of her student have work really hard since they got, well most of them good excellent marking from their lesson, well briefly since most children got told them in point of view. Clara is still the Impossible Girl since the Doctor found out about them and also she learn about his REAL NAME, but the Doctor contain to be Spoilers that he don't want to talk about it, so he made tip top secret. Clara is checking every last work from her students and also finishing off her report statement and about to leave the school. She's was heading toward the car park to receive her motorcycle was lay park, just before she got on when she got his feeling inside from her when she quickly turn around and saw an unknown black hooded cape with unknown symbol.

She's almost afraid, well not really since she can outsmart any opponents including any villains who escape in remote prison sentence in different planets.

"Is everything okay?" Clara said to him but no reply. "Do you need a requiring something or you just standing here doing nothing?" again no reply from him, just plain old silence trick that Clara didn't know about it when she acting quite cautiously about this feeling that she can't put her finger up that she somehow knows him, but she can't remember when exactly.

"Who do you act so cautiously?" said an unknown black robe when Clara somehow finch. "If you gain cautious, it will gain you curious."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she lied to him that she have no idea what this guy said about.

"Your teaching ability will gain your knowledge though many of your students to gain confidence in your school," he said to him in understandable knowledge, it almost like the Doctor speak in highly advance knowledge. "Learning them and taught them will gain your privileges from them and speak to them in clear knowledge to improvising them, understand them in further need. Your ability is to help them, speak to them in advancing knowledge, like a person who gain infinity knowledge beyond any human mind."

"Okay," she not in the mood from what that guy said about. "What do you want from me, anyway?"

"The Doctor," he answer out to her in just two sentence when Clara is now silent shock, that, how did that guy knows about the Doctor?

"I'm sorry I have no idea who the Doctor anyway," she almost laugh out that she lied to him. "But, if you wanted to find a doctor, why do check in the local hospital, is that what you wanted it?"

"You lying ability is weak and foolish to keep the Lord of Time," replied out to her when Clara is now sudden froze. "Oh, yes I know him. The Lord of Time coward away from his home plant and yet he froze when two of his past. The one who regent and the one who forget and the one who enter the Time War."

Clara have no idea how that guy knows so much about the Doctor. Could the Doctor knows him for some reason? Clara did see the Doctor's past and his face knowing that he is a Time Lord, the Last of the Time Lord when Clara reasoning found that the Doctor is NOT the Last of the Time Lord anymore that his people are now froze, trap frozen in time by an unknown curator which Clara didn't know that curator is the Doctor very future form in unknown future. But this one that Clara didn't know that how did he know about the man who regent and the man who forget which it the Doctor who got a bowtie in purple jacket and the other one who enter the Time War with a goatee beard in war combat suit.

"How?" Clara is slightly heist and almost speechless. "How did you know so much about him? He didn't tell me about you. Are you one of his companion? If you do, but how come I didn't see you in each different time period?"

"When you saw his different faces in the time stream," he answer out and explain to her. "Your reincarnation with the same faces and logic didn't saw me in time period which the Doctor is continually research about me. Your period of your time is impossible and impossible is who you are, Clara the Impossible Girl. You're traveling with your separate cell into millions of them to keep the Doctor intact and keep his title. Such a girl who keep his promise, after you did help him to find a proper Tardis on Gallifrey, are you not?"

And this time that Clara is now complete freak out and complete deepest surprise that he knows everything from the beginning. The Doctor didn't say anything about this person and yet how did know she is the Impossible Girl? Clara don't have a word against him, it's seem that this person who all about her. But how, she wonder, how did that guys knows all about him and her as well?

A smile underneath the black cloak that he outsmarted Clara's pride and dignity knowing that Clara is one tough costumer that she can outsmart any alien, cyborg, humanoid and of course outsmarted villains who are most wanted intergalactic criminals who broke out from asylum prison, which the Doctor and Clara have reason to stop them of course and send it back where it came from.

Clara is now completely speechless when she said to him. "Okay," she slightly toying with him. "So you know all about me and the Doctor, but I have no clue why I help him to steal the Tardis. I mean, come on I wasn't there on Gallifrey before I was born in my time," she nervous giggle out to him. "I mean, help the Doctor in his first form was total mistake if you ask me."

"Actually, you're making a huge mistake," he replied to her. "I didn't say his first form, knowing he's still young. You, Clara Oswald have made your own mistake."

Again, Clara is now shock once more when his words on top of her like a pile of brick that he was right that when she said 'first form,' was actually her mistake. Clara is going to be very, very carefully in the nearby future as a reminder of herself in case that she don't say those words in front of mysterious unknown stranger, including this guy who know so much about the Doctor.

"Now, now," he calm her when he hear Clara gasping couple second ago. "There's no need to be frighten. After all, we both know the Doctor for a quite a while or in your further case, I know him for far too long."

Clara is now deep scared and never been so frighten before in her, well some of them since she first met and daily after for being frighten and also terrifying when she saw that black cloak is reaching out something from his cloak and quickly toss to her when she quickly catch it without dropping it. Once she caught it and see some kind of disc like a pad or something that she never seen before, well some of them she barely saw in U.N.I.T where the Doctor usually go there since he first met during the income against the Yeti and then Cyberman. She still observe and looking at this device she can tell it's an alien technology when the Doctor told her about few or more technology that she never seen before that way beyond human invitation.

"What is it?" she ask him.

"If you not sure what it is," he replied. "Try a guess to clear your thought," he tease her knowing he want some fun on her.

"Okay," she accept his challenge when she look at it and see what this device do. "Well, this device is not on Earth, which the Doctor told me," she still looking at it, "but this technology is more like 23rd or 25th century, I would guess. But this one, is advance more beyond human technology. So, I have to guess this one is beyond to another say . . . The Moon in the distance years, how should I say . . . 2463?" She made an educational guess to him.

"Your detail is excellent to judge to examine to know where it's come from," he said to her. "But your information about is half correct and half wrong from what you said. The location you describe is incorrect from your describing."

"Then," Clara ask him that she have no idea this technology is beyond Earth's obits, "where it's come from?" Clara is despite to know where it come from before he replied to her when another voice that appear behind him and Clara.

"It's mean that this technology doesn't beyond to your world and it doesn't beyond to either of your future," when both of them look at their behind well, the Black Robe's behind and the Doctor who wear his newest outfit, since his pervious suit was usually cream beige jacket with brown trouser, now he wear his different outfit. His jacket are now dark mauve colour but Clara think it more violet from what she describe with different bow tie in same colour like his jacket, his shirt is now the same with dark brown jeans that he decided to wear differently since what happen with Amy and Rory which Clara have no information about them and yet she haven't met them in person that she didn't know that Amy and Rory are now living in different in America where the Weeping Angel have send them in another time and different time period from what he concern.

The Black Robe have finally met him in person, he know all about the Doctor's past and know all about his companions in each different time period since he first met them in remote secret location since he been in different time stander, now he finally met him in person without using his trick on him.

"Ah," he exclaimed out to him. "The Lord of Time, Former President of Gallifrey and The Warrior who enter the Time War."

"You know all about me," said The Doctor, only this time he is not in the mood. "Since you keep traveling though time and space ever since I saw you in remote distance since I saw you, standing at the top of the hill."

"And you rudely walk away without a proper conversation between us," said a Black Robe knowing he was there at the hill, seeing him and his companions Army and Rory.

"I know what I have to do," he confess to him. "I have no choice but to leave during my period of time. You keep following throughout of my time, including I made him as The Doctor. I'll never forget since the day you saw me in the Time War and yet you survive the Time Lock."

Clara is now double confusing and yet a shocking advert that this person who keep following in each different time periods and he yet saw the missing Doctor missing regeneration, the one who enter the Time War. He did tell her about the Time War is now deadlock was also known as Time Lock so that no human-being, Dalek or even Time Lord can't break though The Lock was protecting in some kind of barrier, barrier is like a bubble to stop any invader who coming into the Time War, including others wars as well.

"Now, now," he calm him down. "Don't let your spoiler kicks in. Yes, I survive the inferno Time War. I was there during the final battle. I have no choice but to escape their clenches knowing that the Time War is continually onward, who knows what it will end since the war is continually onslaught that cause millions and millions species out there since they have no choice to enter the Time War. So, tell me Doctor, how did you survive the Time War?"

The Doctor is now remote silent when he stare at him without using his hate and anger inside from him, only he got is sorrow along with sadness since his friends was killed in the Time War, that he haven't see them for so long including the Master, his old time childhood friend since what happen in his last form when he shot the President with high voltage that he shot out toward his heart and yet he haven't seen him since then. Clara knows the Doctor about the War, the endless war that it's never stop since the Doctor have no choice but to enter in his eighth form. Clara have seen the war with holographic projectile imagine when she didn't know it was Rose, that she never met her because she have no idea she was The Bad Wolf and she is the Moment.

"I see," he found out him. "Since you destroy Gallifrey with the Moment, an ancient Time Lord device that use to destroy any planet since they decided not to use them in the Time Vault where all the Forbidden weapons lock the away, instead you decided to use YOUR PAST to freeze them. Clever I would say, don't you?"

The Doctor somehow claps his hand to congratulation him or clapping for giving him a bad influence that the Black Robe have no idea what he said about for tease him. Clara is also surprise to see him clapping. Why the Doctor did makes a sudden clap.

"Why did you clap?" he ask him. "Was my information got it all wrong from amount of data, I'd collected?"

"What you said about was half correct," he answer out to him when he stop clapping and confront him. "The truth is I don't remember using that device, but I also I remember when I save Gallifrey by froze them in time period when the time is right for them."

"But you, didn't found it," he replied to him in calm, posh voice. "Of course it the long way around since you can't find it. It's take billions of years to locate your home planet since the Time Lord wanted you back forever reason."

Clara is still have no idea what they're talking about, either way she did learn that the Doctor's home planet is still alive was not destroyed. The Doctor barely told her that if any alien who step forward to Gallifrey shall be killed or asking some question without using authorization. Clara is an alien, well for a human since the Time Lord are indeed a humanoid species with two hearts inside from him and his people, that's why the Time Lord got powerful laws statement to all species across different region including human species. Once she slightly understand from the Doctor and that unknown black robe from what they're talking about. Either ways, she's still confusing from what they said about.

The Doctor scoff him. "I'm impressive that you know so much about me, including you know what you have saw. Now, I'm going to ask you nicely, who are you and what is your purpose here?"

"The legend of your people will soon find it," he answer out in time riddle. "Before, I leave. I got a gift from you so, catch," he quickly spun around and throw it toward Clara when Clara catch it in just pure luck.

Clara did caught it when she saw an unknown pad device that she never seen before in her life. Of course she seen many children using I-pad, I-phone during this morning, but this is not I-pad or any other I-cloud.

"What is it you giving out?" he demand to him when a black robe quickly spun back to him.

"You will find out soon enough," he using those words from before when he use the Force on BOTH of them when he quickly push them away in second when both of them are landing on the ground re unconscious for less than a minutes before that black robe which the Doctor didn't know it was Darth Tempus.

* * *

Clara is still unconscious about less than a minute when she quickly woke up when she saw the Tardis, well inside the Tardis to be exact. She never to see the Tardis again, since she got handle it from her first arrival was little out of spoken since the Doctor is doing a little research on her about why she call The Impossible Girl. She still know that the Tardis is Type 40 when he slightly burrow from them in case of an emergency and transform itself into a Police Box, a symbol of hope to all species across the galaxies that they're needed for help to solve thing or to sort thing out.

Once she saw the Tardis when she saw the Doctor who is type down from main console when The Doctor look at her.

"I see your wake," he said to her.

"Yeah," she replied and quickly clear her throat up when she felt something back of her head when she landing quite roughly since what happen. "Anywhere, how long I was unconscious?"

"About few minutes, actually," he said to her while he focusing on one thing in common that he attend to when Clara is approaching him when the Doctor type something down from that unknown pad he quickly type it down toward the control console. She never seen that the Doctor can type down so fast, in fact she never seen him go mad and yet he never stop, not in millions of years. In fact she never seen the Doctor go hyper madness that something trigger him or something quite excited that he wanted to go there that he never seen before in his life.

She watch The Doctor is frigging on his control console, press down so many control in each different buttons and lever at the same time. She could try to say to him, knowing that The Doctor is too busying type down the coordinate, SW1978-81-84/03-GD-013. That is the coordinate the Doctor is looking for he been looking for, coordinate leading toward the Jedi Temple, a reality called the Force. That's why he have no choice to enter that place.

Clara exhale her breath when she said to him. "So," she ask him nicely that she remember what happen before during the unexpected advert she's having, "any idea which place we're going by any chance?"

The Doctor is still busying on his control console and type down the numbers. The control is spinning out of control like a major haywire of course as The Time Lord, they don't stop when they're continuing to understand the value of Time itself.

"Look," she getting out of prentice to know what is going on. "If you don't tell me what is going on," she garb that unknown device with a threat. "Or, I'll smash this thing into a million pieces!"

The Doctor know that Clara's want answer in public demand when he shadowy his eyes and sight out very heavy that he have no choice to explain to Clara, knowing she is the Impossible Girl who don't want to die.

"What you have is a device called a Datapad," he explain to her when Clara is bitter confusing that she never heard of it.

"Datapad?"

"A device that's stall information, like a report statement to write down what you did or telling the story about the great battlefield," he answer out to her.

"I see," she getting to know about this. "But, how come that this pad was not found in the future or any other existence?"

"That's because it's belong to another galaxies that beyond any Earth origin," he adds on. "A place in the galaxies got the Force."

"The Force?" Clara have no idea what The Force that she never hear of it.

"The Force what's inside your body got a special cell called Midi-chlorian that channeling inside your body like ESP that control you in peace and harmony."

"You mean like psychic?" Clara did remember from the hypnotist with some kind of pendulum to make them deep Trans and force to do whatever they wanted to with a hypnotist's voice by a touch of a fingers.

"More than that," he replied to her. "No, the Force is telekinesis that move objects in matter of second that it can left it out whenever it's light or too heavy. And there is an origination called Jedi."

"Jedi?"

"The Jedi are peace keeper of the Force to maintain the balance in perfect shape," he answer out to her. "The Jedi that living in their galaxies for more than 10,000 of years since the first Jedi was created long ago before they decide to assist with the Republic for protection and maintain the balance from immortal threat have awaken."

"Does your people knows about them?" Clara wants to know, she wants to know that The Time Lord and the Jedi have met each other.

"Yes," he said it out in just one sentence from her question when he answer out to her. "My people know them for a long time since they are the one who created the First Jedi Order. They know that the Jedi are like monks to understand the balance and keeper of the peace along with their weapon was known as lightsaber. The lightsaber is made from very special metal and inside the lightsaber was called the Kyber crystal, a crystal to ignite their sabers knowing they're keeper of the peace and royal protection of the Jedi Knight."

Clara have no idea that the Doctor knows so much about Jedi was carrying a very special cell called Midi-chlorian that channeling inside their living bodies call the Force, a Force is a telekinesis ability to control and object and left up in the air or pushing them away to create a clear path for them. But Clara got this thought, a very deep thought that she wants to know.

"Was there any Time Lord Jedi?" Clara is just wondering that if his people got Jedi on Gallifrey when the Doctor is having a deep thought from Clara's question.

"Well, there is one which I can't remember his name," he confess and admitted to him. "I do remember in my time he control so many object in just one second, which my people are quite curious to learn more about them," when he told her about the other secret that he can't remember. "And there is one person, who done something utmost foolish from what he did."

"What do you mean exactly?" Clara is not sure what the Doctor is talking about 'him.'

"I'm not sure," he answer out in confession tone. "I remember when I was young about one person, but it's just a legend, a myth, a bedtime stories to scared many children on Gallifrey that some of them got nightmare," he smirk out when he scoff. "I do remember one of my kids got nightmare when my wife told them about the Boy and the Force, which of them don't believe that kind of legend."

"And would it something to do with that unknown black robe who keep following you?" Clara made an educational guess from her concern that it something to do with that unknown robe character.

"It's possible," he agree with her while he's having a deep thought. "Either way, I'm not sure that guy was part of the legend from my people, the truth is I'm not sure if he ever existed."

"But, you said that he keep follow you though time and space?" Clara replied to him and also confusing from the Doctor concerning.

"Of course he keep following me, what do you think?" The Doctor replied in bitter angry, but in less calmer when he said to her. "Anyway, thank to see coordinate that Black Robe who gave it to you that he knew it's time to step into their world."

"And how did he already know you been looking for?" Clara need to know more about when she continually said to the Doctor.

"That's because he already knew I'd been searching for, during my four incarnation when I told my people long ago about it unknown Black Robe with unknown symbol that keeps bugging me," The Doctor is continually switch down the lever from his console and press few more button to make it steady knowing that his Tardis can't stand high attitudes during what happen several time when some circuit was over blown during his faulty problem. "Besides, if he does know I'm looking that galaxy, than I'm afraid I'm walking into his trap."

"How come?"

"I don't know," he admitted to her once more, while he focusing on the control console and flicking more switches and focusing on the main monitor and see so many dial-graphs, chart and everything the Doctor saw, knowing it's contain space time-warp distance when the Tardis is pushing their limit when the Tardis is somehow spinning on its own when both he and Clara are hold on.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Clara shout back to him while she holding while the Tardis is continually out of control and barely to hold to while the Doctor is sorting out, even he got his strength to sort thing out a bit.

"How sure I know?" he replied to her in out breaking voice while he's still holding on. "Besides, it is my first time to visit their world! Hopefully, I can run one to two Jedi so that I can study with them, of course my people knows all about the Jedi from the beginning."

"Oh, thanks for telling me about it," she sarcastically to him while she still holding on while The Doctor press down few button on the console to restored everything what happen. Even though that the Tardis can't handle sheer pressure that the Type 40 have been to Force Wielders Galaxies when few sparkle coming out from the Tardis' console, but it's only few minor sparkle to handle such sheer power from the Time Vortex since the Doctor quickly type down the coordinate from that unknown black robe who keep following though time and space.

The Doctor is trying to put sheer on the Tardis knowing it's his since he 'borrow' it from his home planet, of course that his people are the one who created the Tardis' in each different type and different control console in different look from bigger than the inside, which how the Time Lord are very clever to create such excellent time device and they are the mightiest race of all in the galaxies.

Once the Doctor press down few lever to make thing right when few sparkle coming out that cause Clara's squeal out from her mouth that the Tardis was about to exploded, but not for all when the Doctor got few trick inside from him knowing he knows every button in his hands that he knows all his Tardis and the Tardis is in fact his home for a long, long time. Even he does knows what to do, during his long painful adventure along with his several companions from their excitable journeys and end up something much, much worst like the Dalek, Cybermen or even The Master, either way the Doctor have encountered them in different period, except his last appearance during what happen with the President of Gallifrey when The Time Lord are going to create a new breed of Time War. That's was happen long ago before his 10th Form regenerate into his newer, younger form and allow him to continually his quest.

The Doctor press down few button, few lever problems some were struck which the Doctor knows what to do. He's been sorted out at least dozen of time that he knows his doing. Once he master to stop to it at least 3 or more minutes when the Tardis is somehow slow down when Clara notices it when the Doctor is checking re-calibrating system to make sure any lose bug inside the control system, unlike like last time when he sort out several bugs who roughly sneaking inside his Tardis when he was a different person back then before everything goes back to normal. Clara is walking cautiously to him to see how he doing.

"You seem the Tardis got a mind of its own," said Clara when she guess out from educational guess.

"Half and half to exact," the Doctor said to her while he consternate on his consoled. "Since the Tardis haven never been that galaxies since I type down the coordinates numbers and yet it does avoid some problem which I master it."

"Of course you do," Clara said to him in cheerful expression. "So, any idea how long it's going to take to get there?"

"Not long," he answer out to him while he's still looking at the small screen monitor.

"How do you know?" she ask him.

"Because I look at it," he turn small screen monitor toward Clara, "see."

Clara look at the small screen monitor that the Doctor is right, that the small screen tell him that they're arrive in short distance when Clara look at the Gaillfreyan writing in different sizes of circles knowing that the Tardis matrix can isolated any languages like English, Russian, Spanish even alien decoded words knowing as a Time Lord, they're quick thinker to created decoded languages factor to all living being to understand their languages. Clara look at it and see different verity of planet that she never seen before when a words come up said 'Coruscant' which she never heard about it. She been travel several planets to planets including Mars and the moon but Coruscant is very new to her.

"Coruscant?" she said to him that she never heard of it.

"It's a birth place to Republic for very important person from each different planets," he explain to her. "It's beyond any human race on your home planet to create such excellent device and mastering their hyperspace from one creature who analyzer their ability to develop their own from their starship, cruisers and even war machine."

"So I take it they're from the future," she's dumbfounder that Clara have no idea. "Or am I, wrong?"

"The second sentence," The Doctor said to her. "But this is the past, very past roughly in the Roman Empire to your home planet. You see, they never discover your planet that they have no idea that Earth was one of the most beautiful planet in existence. They should found roughly after the war, but they're find it without very rare coordinate numbers, which I have it."

"You're not, going to give them, are you?"

"No," he said to her from her misspoken. "I'm not giving them, other way your planet will face a new kind of threat that their weaponry are no match against guns, tanks even lightsaber. Besides, I just wanted to see them, that all." He press down few switch and heading toward one object place that he want it to go there when the Jedi somehow landing without even knowing.

"I guess we're arrive sooner as expected," said Clara when she observing the main monitor screen that the Tardis is defiantly landing something that she can't fully understand what it's mean.

"It's possible," he agree with her when he checking the ongoing system to make sure everything. So far, everything is working perfectly. "I don't know which area, I'm standing on or something I stand which it authorization during my arrival since some planetary security in well protective. So, I guess we're have to be very carefully and keep our guard up."

He didn't bother looking at the main monitor while Clara is looking at it to which section they're standing on. Clara is not sure what statement did the Tardis have landing, either way she never been to Coruscant, birth place of the Republic Confidence and watchful protector by religion order called the Jedi. Once she look at the main monitor when the Tardis matrix is trying to decoded it to know which area they're standing on when she saw the Doctor is heading toward the front exist when she said to him.

"You're not going outside, are you?" Clara ask him that she have no idea who's living outside.

"Well, since we're arrive the exact coordinate," the Doctor replied to her by straighten his bow tie, knowing he love bow tie since he usually wear in his second period form. "Either way. I'm not sure what stationary we're standing on. I need more information about that Black Robe when he said to me about legend of my people. Besides, what could possibly goes wrong?"

Once he heading toward the main exist when he open the Tardis door when he emerge out from it when all but suddenly when three unexpected lightsaber is appear right in front of them when the Doctor saw three character who's standing right on front of him in blink surprised and he know who they are apart from their name. The Doctor knows that three of them are Jedi and the Jedi are Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka Tano.

* * *

 **If you see an Easter egg, just tell what it is so that I can know what it is, if you can find it. Anyway, the Doctor have found the coordinate he's been looking for well actually that Tempus is the one who give him in the first place. And also Clara have never been to any planets from the very past, which I found from Star Wars history, the story was base on the further past was roughly in the Ancient period, I think. Anyway, the Doctor knows the Jedi from his people that the Time Lord knows the First Jedi Temple.**

 **The first Jedi Temple is where Luke is standing on Ahch-To is birthplace to all Jedi Knight which it is confirm, actual confirm from Lucas's firm crew that Ahch-To is the birth place to all Jedi was way before they agree to help with the Republic was roughly after the Jedi Order was build. Tython is now a Star wars Legend, which it's now debunked that it wasn't confirmed, except it may use it in Star Wars Legend of course including in the Old Republic.**

 **Anyway, the Doctor did expect to see that the Jedi is using their lightsaber in close front of him, but the next chapter where the Jedi are going investigate to learn more about the Black Robe and met the Doctor.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and Doctor Who**_

 _ **Sorry I took so long and Happy New Day or beleated from my excuse, anyway, enjoy this story.**_

Chapter 7: Unexpected guest in the Jedi Temple

The Jedi Councils have seen everything in the Holo-projectile imagine surveillance was founded by Obi-Wan, Anakin and his Padawan Ahsoka. They found the only clip to see that an unknown Jedi have gone rogue to the Dark Side and killing off dozen of clone troopers including few Jedi Knights. They see that this rogue is using Form VII like Master Windu is using, but it's different from what they saw. They did hear screaming and shouting at the same time in the Holo-projectile from what they'd seen. They never seen anything like this before in their entire life, nor could Master Yoda have never seen anything like this during his time.

Once they saw the Holo-projectile when Master Kenobi switch off the recording surveillance while Anakin open the blind from the Jedi Council Room. All the Jedi Council is having a deep thought from what they have saw. Master Mundi, a Cerean Jedi Master and also member of the Jedi Council for far too long since his predecessor died long ago before he accepted as the new Jedi Council. He stroke his white silver beard and think quite a lots of thought about this inconveniences from what he have saw in surveillance footage have made him deeply surprisingly.

"This footage I have never seen anything like before in my entire life," said Ki-Adi-Mundi from his overwhelm surprising and also remain calm in the Force and remember the Jedi Code.

"Nor am I," said Senior Jedi Master Mace Windu, who have dark tan colour with traditional Jedi Robe he's wearing and yet he seem agree with Master Mundi advise. "This footage could led us some problem knowing this Jedi have gone rogue to the Dark Side."

"The war did change during what happen since the first outbreak on Geonosis," said a Kel Dor Jedi name Master Pol Koon who said to them remember what happen on Geonosis where many Jedi were killed that day before reinforcement that day. "It could be the logic since what happen since the Clone War begin."

"There no proof or evidence to know what could have happen since the war begin," said Tholothian Jedi Master Adi when she said to them from lack of evidence they didn't collect during the war effort have not yet found. "If this footage could be a clue that would explain why many Jedi have gone rogue since the war changing."

"Yes," Obi-Wan agree with Master Adi who happen to be her old friend since they know each other for such a long time. "But, it doesn't explain the connection since what happen to Master Krell, knowing he betray the Jedi Order including few others as well."

All the Jedi Council knows what happen since the war begin when Sora and other Jedi have join to the Dark Side and league with the Wicked Court Dooku knowing that Dooku was once a Jedi and an old Padawan Learner to Master Yoda. Some Rogue Jedi were killed during the war effort since what happen, including the Lightsaber skills Sora was killed by Master Vos long ago, before the Third Year of the Clone Wars. Their celebration have not yet over since the war is continually to spread in the Outer Rim and more Rim to take care of.

Few Jedi have been killed by droids, Dooku's former apprentice or General Grievous. They have lost over 100 Jedi since the war begin, including very important Senators who also died in the war. Now the Jedi Council got major problem since they saw the footage surveillance knowing they got bigger problem.

"Many Jedi have lost during the war," said Master Yoda from his deep sorrow. "Not all Jedi have lost, some were turn to the Dark Side, I have fear. Great danger, we must take."

"Indeed, Master Yoda," Master Windu agree with him. "And yet, we still have no idea who is that Jedi for commitment against the Jedi Order."

"If I may, Master," Anakin said to him knowing he got the answer, when the Councils look at him. "My Padawan have spotted something on the holo-surveillance, when she saw this," he return the main footage and press and come up a person when he quickly press pause it from the Holo-recording before one clone got killed when the enlarge the screen and show the Council an unknown emblem in holo-colour in bronze-golden colour with a shape of an hourglass with strange looking marking which the councils have never seen anything like this before in their entire life.

"Any idea what kind of emblem is that?" said Iktochi Jedi Master Saesse Tiin, one of the Jedi Council.

"We're not sure what kind of emblem is that," Obi-Wan answer out to him in admitted tone. "To tell you the truth I have never seen anything like this before in my life."

"Nor am I," Anakin replied to him and agree with Kenobi that he too have never seen anything like this before in his life.

"This is most unfortunately," said Master Pol Koon to the rest of the Jedi Council. "Neither of us have never seen that emblem before in our life. This could mean a new treat that unleash in the Clone Wars."

"Or Court Dooku, newest apprentice," Anakin said to them. They both known that Court Dooku former student Ventress is no longer require from him when they have learn that Dooku got a newer apprentice name Savage Oppress, a Dathomir Zabark, Maul's origin home planets before Darth Sidious took him when he was a child, but they didn't found any clue that connected to Darth Maul.

"It's possible, that Dooku got new apprentice," said Togruta who equal to Ahsoka species name Master Shaak Ti from her moment of belief. "But, they haven't been any news reason since the war effort that no-one haven't seen Dooku newer apprentice."

"It's possible that Dooku train it in remote secret," said a Nautolan Jedi Master with long green tentacles in green skin name Kit Fisto from his remote educational guess. "In fact, there are no rumor that Dooku or the Sith Lord have train newer apprentice. It could we encounter a Dark Jedi."

"That could be the reason why few Jedi gone rogue to the Dark side," said Master Windu. "Like what happen in the Old Republic when many Jedi have join to the dark side with unlimited power or gaining forbidden kind."

"Knowledge have drove them to the Dark side," said Master Yoda knowing the story what happen in the Old Republic when a great battle between the Jedi vs. Sith Empire. "Like Revan and Malak, both great Jedi Knight, twisted by the dark side they have become."

All Jedi Knights know the story about Revan and Malak who once a Jedi before they join to the dark side and bestow a title as Dark Lord as Darth Revan and Darth Malak when they met the Sith Emperor after a great victory against Mandalorian War during what happen in the Old Republic. Revan was once a best Jedi Knight before he turn to the Dark Side when his apprentice Malak have destroy his command ship when the Jedi are trying to stop when he knock out from his subconscious when the Jedi have no choice to wipe out his memory and bestow a new name, until he remember everything shortly while until he regain back his role as Jedi Knight and defeated Darth Malak's region of terror, until Revan have no choice to live in exile after the war is over.

"Still we have no new report about any fellow Jedi have join to the Dark Side," Anakin is right for one point. None of the local report in each planets or any other system didn't make a call to know that one Jedi have join to the dark side. "My guess this is act of impendent from my concern opinion."

"It's highly logic that an independent Jedi have gone rogue or twisted by the dark side it occasionally rare to the Jedi Order," said Master Mundi while he having his deep thought while stroking his white goatee beard. "And yet, none of the Jedi have never turn and commit such a crime. My guess that something in the Force we did not see."

"You saying that the Force is making temporarily blind from what we have not sense it?" Ahsoka is making a highly concern about the Force that she did not suspected since the beginning.

"The Force hide many thing we did not realise," Master Yoda explain to her and the rest of the Jedi Councils. "The Force got many reason since the creation of the Jedi Order, they did. Not knowing how long they kept it from us, shroud we all did. The darkness have bind us since the Sith were destroyed long ago, knowing they're still out there, before the great revealed to us, it did."

"And yet, we're still have no further lead to know where is the Sith Lord is hiding," Master Windu said to him. "Our mission is to find a Sith before it make their next assignment knowing he send his apprentice to do his bidding."

"And yet, we're still not sure about this character," Obi-Wan reminded to himself about this unknown assault person who killing dozens of clones and Jedi in the holo-footage. "And this emblem is highly unknown to us."

The Jedi Councils is making a deep thought from what Obi-Wan said about that emblem that shape like a hour glass. But, what does its mean exactly, none in the Jedi Archive haven't got this information about this emblem. The Jedi Archive must have something to relate to any family emblem, knowing that some planet are very wreath got their own family emblem from their family tradition like a symbol or some thought. But none of them have never seen this emblem before in their entire life nor as Master Yoda.

Master Yoda is having a deep thought and yet some piece of imagine he show up inside his head, but bit and bob that he cannot understand from what he saw like an unknown person with orange blade on his hand. Was it a Jedi who are in danger? And yet, an image have stop. Was Force giving out, an image like prediction or something? Either way, the Force got many reason since the Jedi know about it, and yet some were hidden that the Jedi did not sense it. Either way, is not sure what he saw it in his deep thought. When Master Pol Koon said to them when he snap from his transfix.

"This emblem is highly unknown to us. We must exam this to know which origin it comes from the main research analyses," said Master Pol.

"And I'll speak to Madam Jocasta along with several Historian Jedi to find out any about this emblem," Master Mundi quickly volunteer to himself.

"Then it is decided," Windu automatically declared to them from their decision. "Once the emblem is analyses to know which origin it's come from to notify the historian Jedi to find more about it."

Master Yoda is not sure what he have saw, while he sense something stronger, but differential as he seen. The Force have shown something like alert like a vision, but foggy and yet highly unseen in the naked eye. What could it mean? And yet why the Force show him an image of a person yet he never seen before in his life? What does it mean?

As for Anakin, he look back at the holo-graphic image and yet something is not quite right to him from what he look at it. It's like something he hardly remember when he was a boy, something in the past that he cannot fit. Was it before or after when he met Master Qui-Gon Jinn? His head is almost hurting like he's not sure what to do, but he must remain calm and balance when he remember his Jedi training. But this image is highly mysterious to him and he it almost like he met him before back then when he was child.

Master Yoda is also getting some vision that he cannot understand when something whisper to him in the Force when its said to him: 'Time, the Lord of Time has return once more,' echoing inside Master Yoda. Who is this Lord of Time, when Master Yoda have never speak of? 'The Lord of Time will be here in the moment," again the Force said to him in echoing voice. 'He'll help you, knowing he got excellent knowledge to all sentiment being. He will come far from here, like you will never before. The Lord of Time, shall return once more," and with that the voice echoing is stop when he silently shaken his head without anyone notice when he forget everything from the voice said to him inside his head like something about the Lord of Time. And yet, he is not sure what the Force when he forget everything from the Force said to him.

"Master Yoda?" Master Yoda look at his old friend, Master Windu. "Is everything alright?

"Tried, I must have," Master Yoda replied to him. "Something in the Force, I cannot see."

"You saying that the Force somehow contact to you?" Master Mundi made a guess from his educational suggestion.

"Not certain from what I saw," Master Yoda answer out to him. "Great danger, I sense it. Not sure from what I'd saw. Something in the Force told us about it, that the Force didn't show me who or what I'd seen. Find the answer in the Force, I shall. Be caution to know who's out there, knowing the enemy will make their move, swiftly we must act. Find out more about this, we must."

* * *

Obi-Wan, Anakin and his Padawan Ahsoka was walking along the corridor after they earning rest since what happened in the station, but still they can't put their finger up to know what happen since they saw the surveillance footage from their discovery. They can't understand to know what happen and yet why there's no news about one Jedi have gone rogue of join to the dark side. It's doesn't make any sense at all. They did see the footage that an unknown who wielding a lightsaber in dark purple. Of course only one Jedi can use that colour, but it is rare that the Jedi can wield that colour knowing it contain light and the dark. And yet, seeing that Vaapad is most the powerful using can use from the light or the dark from their sudden embracing, of course only Master Windu can use that formation move, since they decide to ban that move knowing that the war is still going. But why one Jedi have gone to the dark side, without the Councils notices? What does it's mean?

"I never thought that one Jedi have gone to the dark side," Ahsoka couldn't believe her eyes that one Jedi have gone rogue.

"The war changing us since what happen, Ahsoka," her master said to her. "Not all Jedi have gone rogue, some were mad from their emotional feeling from their war eager. That's why the Jedi have maintain the peace. Remember, we are not soldier, but peacekeeper."

"Anakin does have a point, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said to her. "Many Jedi did happen since the Old Republic and many more, including where the Jedi go to war against the final battle of the Sith."

Ahsoka did remember in her study that most Jedi have gone berserk or mad since the war effort what from the ancient time, the Old Republic and yet the final battle against the Sith on Ruusan where the Jedi believe that the Sith have totally destroyed before peace have finally restore once more. Until, they now know that the Sith have return once more from their hiding place so that the Jedi can't located them for 1000 years before one Sith have emerge from the darkness and that Sith Lord who revealed is Darth Maul. Good thing that monster, who slide in half by Obi-Wan on Naboo was long forgotten for the past over 10 years since then.

"I see," Ahsoka clearly understand from him. "But, still any idea who that Jedi go to the Dark Side?"

"None of us have seen that Jedi before," Obi-Wan answer out to her. "And this Jedi is highly unknown to us for the time being."

"We do see familiar face who happen to be our friends," Anakin is making a confirm suggestion. "But none of haven't see that Jedi, nor could anyone. It's possible that the Force is binding is, knowing that some Jedi were strong in the Force. It's could be the reason why few Jedi have join to the dark side in rare occasion, knowing they wanted all kind of knowledge."

"And the Jedi is keeping using those knowledge like they never seen before gaining some kind of knowledge?" Ahsoka made a guess to her knowing she's still Padawan learner.

"Like I said," Anakin reminded to her, "it's a rare occasion to the Jedi Order."

"Yes, indeed." he place his finger on his beard and thinks so hard while they're continually walking in the main corridor. Obi-Wan is still having his moment of thought around about what happen today like ever since he and his former student and his own student were on a rescuing mission when they were under attack before they arrive to save, until it was too late since they found they're no body, except only one Jedi body, but no other body of any Jedi or clone battalions since they found out that station is completely dessert during what happen. It possible like the Sith that, they don't leave any witness behind to make sure all witness are dead. It's a coward move, only the Sith can wield it to allow fear spread across the galaxies and yet they have finally revealed from their darkness that they live. But, this case is not like he never seen before, nor as Anakin and Ahsoka that since they saw that emblem in surveillance footage from what they discover at the Chancellor's office. It's doesn't make any sense at all.

Anakin look at his old mentor and a good friend to him since Anakin know him when he was Padawan long ago before he was knighted as Jedi Knight when he complete his Trial after the war begin.

"Is there something, Master?" Anakin asking his old mentor when he seem confusing from what he describe to him when Obi-Wan is shortly trans-out when Anakin called to him. "You seem quite districted, is there something wrong?"

"I'm not sure Anakin," Obi-Wan answer out to him. "What we did see in the footage must something awaken in the Force that we cannot sense it. You are right about the Force binding us to make us blinded so that we can't sense it in the Force."

"What are you suggestion?" Anakin is not 100% sure what Obi-Wan had in mind.

"You said that the Force is blinding knowing that Jedi were strong in the Force," Obi-Wan explain to him. "I remember my old Master that Court Dooku were also strong in the Force when Master Yoda train before his time and my time comes long. I remember when Master Jinn examining your blood sample tissue knowing that your Midi-chlorian is beyond Master Yoda."

Anakin did remember, vaguely when Master Qui-Gon took one small simple on Tatooine on dramatic mission to escort Padme from the Trade Federation by Nute Gunray.

"Yes, I do remember, well vaguely remember from my concern. And yet, what are you concerning about the Midi-chlorian?"

"I'm not sure, from my honest excusive," he admitted to him. "All, I'm knowing that some people who are strong in the Force including the Sith Lord we encounter beside General Grievous."

"You supposing that someone who related in the Force who from we didn't sense it, must something to do with the war effort?"

"It's possible," he agree with him. "The war do change us since what happen, it could be the logic from highly definition that the war do change the Jedi from their appearance from they go mad to seek object or seek out the forbidden kinds."

Just before Anakin or Ahsoka said to them when suddenly they heard something that coming from the Jedi corridor like a sound of an engine, but to highly unknown from them. They're not sure what they have heard it when something flicking in few miles from them when an unknown police box which they never seen before in their life in dark blue with black strip across the top of it with one single blub at the top of that unknown police box. Once the flash and flicking is continually making those noise for few second when it stop in thudding noise knowing it have landed it.

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka have never seen anything like this before in their life. They'd seen so many ships, spacecraft, cruiser and lots more but this one is highly unknown to them.

"What in the name of the Force is that thing?" said Anakin.

"Beat me," Obi-Wan agree with him. "I'd never seen anything like this before, and yet it's highly unusual to see a wooden box appear in the Jedi Temple."

"Nor am I," Anakin approach toward that object in further examining on the Tardis. "I'd never seen anything like this before in my and yet I feel something inside that wooden box."

"Like what, exactly?" Ahsoka is only asking to her master, yet she never seen anything like this before.

"I don't know, it like something beating and it so hard to uncover to know what it is," Anakin replied to his student from his description.

"Okay, so now what?" Ahsoka is not sure what happen next, rather than standing in the open field looking at the unknown wooden object.

"Well, we knock it or smash it open," Anakin making a hardly suggestion.

"I'd find too difficult," said Obi-Wan regard on Anakin's suggestion. "Although I agree on your first statement that we could knock to know who inside."

"Sound good to me," Anakin highly agree with him when Obi-Wan is approach the Tardis, just before he knock at the door when he sense it including Anakin and Ahsoka when Obi-Wan quickly back away before they draw out their lightsaber from their belt when the door is open, when they heard one of them is talking.

" . . . need information about the Black Robe when he said to me about legend of my people. Besides," the unknown step out from the Tardis, "what could possibly goes," suddenly Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka quickly draw out their Lightsaber and comes out two blue and one green in quick surprised on him, "wrong?"

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka giving out an odd going stare at the unknown man in wired outfit in odd looking bow-tie from what they look at him and this man they have no idea that man is The Doctor.

* * *

Back in the Chancellor Palpatine office. Chancellor Sheev Palpatine is sitting, watching at the large glass window to see so many speeders coming in and out at the same time. But Chancellor is not standing to see so many speeders when he sense something in the Force, something is awaken that he didn't sense from the beginning like a ripple from time. He find it quite odd from what he have sense, like something strong in the Force from what he have felt. He wanted to knows what he have sense it and yet, the footage he saw is something quite remarkable and yet it almost too familiar from his Sith study when his master, Darth Plagueis have told him long ago about an Ancient Sith Lord who's more powerful than any Sith. He have to retrace his following step so that he will find any clue about this emblem.

He wanted to find out more about his disturbing in the Force and yet find out more about this emblem from what he have seen in the footage when he's going to invest and search deeper in the Sith archive.

* * *

Meanwhile Senator Benedict is stilling glancing on the window when she sense something in the Force when he close his eyes for a quickly second when he quickly reopen them when he smile out in more evilly when he said to his colleague.

"He is here," he said to them. When Advisor Alec and his personal banker Hugh Damask look at him.

"The man who change faces?" Alec ask him knowing he hear that one person who have an ability to change their appearance, from what 'Senator Benedict' said to them long ago.

"Yes," he hissing to him. "Now he is here. You two know what you doing. Play the game, so that The Doctor won't spotted us from this little investigation and yet he also bring the Impossible Girl, how cunning to bring her here knowing he can't leave without her. How noble he can be and yet he'll learn the truth about the people from his own home planet."

He having a deep transfix for few second eventually it stop that something trigger him from his current past when he quickly shaken his head from his few second.

"Is everything all right my lord?" Hugh ask him.

"It's fine," he replied to him. "Just a little memory flash from my past. Now, you two you know your mission: I want you to outsmart those Senators and the Separatists Alliance so that they won't bothering with us at all. Hugh, I want you to outsmarted your people knowing that the Banking Clan is still working with the Separatists knowing that the Senate didn't notice from the beginning knowing they want money. Make sure you know what to do."

"Yes," he to bow to him, "my Lord," and so is Alec as well and begin their operation when they quickly reopen the door for a quick second leave Senator Benedict alone.

"Took you long enough to find those coordinate," he said to himself or someone else he looking to it. "I know that someone who give you those coordinate, the future on my time is hard to know what it is my next successor in my current state or something from my past which you can't decipher to know what form I'm taking in. I hope, we'll met again shortly Doctor," his eyes is making a sudden change into Sith eyes colour until his eyes went to normal for a quick second. "When the moment is coming to you, and your companion."

And with that he smile to himself and softly grin without anyone notices from him that his plan and his game have just begun.

* * *

 **This story, is before the Doctor comes along, when the Jedi Council learn about this unknown Jedi which they didn't it was Darth Tempus and they didn't know from the first Jedi Order about Time Lord when the Doctor said to his companions. But they will learn in future ahead.**

 **Now I heard what happen to Carrie Fisher, best actress who play Leia since what happened since she got a heart attack and died after Christmas Day and Boxing Day. She already done Star Wars 8 but now they got their own problem on Star Wars IX, so they decided to get rid of her or do something else for Star Wars 9 which they haven't started before she got a heart attack. Carrie Fisher you are now one with the Force.**

 **Rest in Peace Carrie Fisher (1956 to 2016) The Force is your ally.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who and Star Wars: The Clone Wars**

 **Sorry I took soooooooooooo long before I taken me a while to create that story chapter, since I don't months from what I'd think of. This chapter took me forever to create it, so enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 8: Question on the Intruder

There is an ancient story, long, long ago before the birth and rise of the Republic and the age of the Sith Empire. Long ago, in ancient millennia ago, at the planet Arch-to were home to the first ancient Jedi, when master the Will of the Force and keeping their emotion in balance without using their exposing their anger or their hate knowing that will led toward the dark side. They're skills are good, keeping the balance between life and death and keeping the peace intact. The first Jedi order were monks, peaceful without any frightening to keep the peace, but their skills are weak, only their very good is wielding long medium stick to warn off any invader for seeking enteral question. Many species of those who have the Force, who join their ranks as the Jedi, to learn how to become one of the Living Force. Once the Jedi live on that planet for 100 years and more, many Jedi have official achieve their ranks as Master, some did achieve as scholar in Hall of Wisdom to look after so many books that contain information was written down from the first Jedi creation. Some students were expelled from their over confidence from their over lacking from their self-pities. Until, on the next day when their live have sudden change, when, several unidentified objects have appear out of nowhere that no Jedi have not sense it from the beginning and inside that object are couple of unknown people in funny looking robe that it's almost like a Jedi traditional robe when they show them an unknown weapon that show the Jedi that will change their forever when they show them a weapon, a weapon with clear orange blade.

The Jedi were shock to see that object that caught their eyes that they thought they going to attack them, but instead that when the Force have somehow call to them that the blade is part of the Jedi Order. A group of people told them about how to master the blade and created their own to make the peace stronger, some of them were taught them in wisdom of knowledge to expended more information so that the Jedi need to understand much more clearer than before. Once they have done taught them about mastering the blade and learn more value of data that the Jedi have never sense that kind of power before in their life, even their light side make them stronger than ever, but they're remember their Jedi Code since the first Jedi created it about Peace and Harmony. They thanking to them for giving them enlightenment to allow the Jedi grow stronger and more peaceful. They're also not sure what kind of people since they know them for the past 10 years and none haven't age at all when a group of people told them that their people known as Time Lord also known as Gallifreyans from the planet Gallifrey, keeper of Time, until the people of Time have sense something in ripple of time, that something or someone have enter to their own planet, one of their kinds. The Jedi did however thanking them for exchanging wisdom and knowledge and mastering the blade and bestow a name call Lightsaber so their knowledge will pass down for over 100,000 years. The Time Lord did made a promise so that one day will return to teach them more about the Will of the Force when they giving them an object to make sure to them they will return. After 100,000 and more later, the Jedi have somehow forgotten since many wars took place including the Old Republic that none of the Jedi didn't made a promise, until when the Clone Wars begun when an unknown appear inside the Jedi Temple, a man with a blue box have come to resolve the Jedi mistaken from their forgetful promise.

* * *

The Doctor look at three Jedi with three colour lightsaber on their hands in clam position which the Doctor know that those three are Jedi Knight, defender of the peace and restore the galaxy in peace and harmony when his people told him long ago that the Time Lord are the one who help the Jedi to seek out their enlightenment, but he now realise that the Jedi have forgotten their promise in ancient beginning when the Jedi look at odd-looking person with upcoming get-up that they never see him before in their life.

Anakin look at him when he speak to him.

"Who are you?" he demanding to the Doctor, when Doctor look at tip of Anakin's lightsaber.

"What's my friend said: We want to know you who are you and where do you come from?" Obi-Wan kindly said to him in wiser tone, while he's still holding his lightsaber.

"Just coming here for a visit," said the Doctor, clap his hand together when he looking at them to make the Jedi confusing. "Sorry, I accidently to disturb you in the middle of the Temple knowing you guys are holding lightsaber on your hand, knowing I'm unwanted excuse for disturbing the Jedi Temple."

Anakin and Obi-Wan look at each other their eyes look upon, knowing they find it very confusing from what the Doctor said and yet they're having a got clue to know why he's acting funny and talking nonsense from their concern opinion.

"Look here," Anakin is getting little frustration from what the Doctor said, "I don't know you are for entering the Jedi Temple without permission from authority of the Jedi Council. But, I'd still believe you are intruder for breaking an entrance," he point his Lightsaber toward the Doctor face in near pointless when the Doctor almost took a step back from it and see that blade is still making a humming.

The Doctor look at the lightsaber, he remember texting from his people that the Time Lord told the First Jedi to use different saber crystal in each different meaning, thankfully the Jedi did keep their promise about coloring on the saber.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said to him, knowing he taught Anakin everything he know since the death of his Master that he kept his will to train the boy to bring balance to the Force.

"What? I'd just making a friendly advice, that's all," he said to him.

"Too advise, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied to him and still glancing at the Doctor along with his Wooden Box which no one didn't notice it was a Tardis.

Ahsoka look at the Doctor with her lightsaber on her hand and yet she look at his eyes and yet she sense the lonely sorrow inside from him and yet he's seem happy, joyful and yet deeply sorrow from his sudden guilt like for so long that she couldn't figure it out how many years that guys kept it that she cannot understand the meaning of this.

"If you ask me," Ahsoka said to them, apart from the Doctor. "I'd personally suggest we take him to the Jedi Council for questioning, so that we're don't know if he is friendly or not."

"You should listen to your Togruta friend," Doctor agree with her from what she's on about this Jedi Council he never speak of. "Beside what could possible go wrong?"

When suddenly few Temple Guards in light beige and white robe with white and gold pattern mask they're wore and quickly running toward Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka with their double-end saber on their hands when the Doctor look at them and see lots of them, at least 10 of them from his courting since the Tardis landing it by accidently landing at the Jedi Temple on mistake which it did cause a silent alarm trigger which the Doctor didn't notice from the beginning, of course he's always getting into trouble. Ten Temple Guards quickly make a simi-circle that surround the Doctor and Tardis when they quickly draw out their twin golden blade at end of their saber, which Doctor have slightly forgotten that their Jedi saber got each different remarkable hilt since his people taught them long ago.

"O-okay," the Doctor is not 100% confrontable from what he have seen, "this is not looking so good."

Clara is still inside the Tardis knowing there is trouble from what she sense it, knowing the Doctor always on the move, causing trouble and saving the universe from extermination like Dalek, Cyberman and etc. since day never worst on them. She could look at the screen and see what the Doctor up to, but she decide to head out and see what is going on from here, knowing when the Tardis have somehow landing knowing notices from what the Doctor. But it's may something to do with the Force and the Jedi, a great religion from what the Doctor that his people know them, well alien religion, no less, but the Doctor can't remember was there any Time Lord Jedi, but the Doctor sometime forgetful from his traveling experience have made him forget every single one of them, well most of them since Tardis is making a funny excusive, well lots of thing since what happen from his first appearance long ago before he met her in the past before the rise of Impossible Girl. She quickly rush outside the Tardis door to see what went wrong when she open it when the Jedi look at the another intruder from their sudden surprised while they're still holding their saber as protected weapon.

"Okay," Ahsoka said to them, knowing she saw another person coming out from that wooden box. "Now, we got two problem from here."

Clara is not 100% sure what is going on around here when she ask the Doctor. "What is going on, around here?"

"Let's just saying that we got ourselves a welcoming committed," The Doctor replied to her when Clara roll her eyes, seeing that Doctor cause trouble yet again since the last time they encountered when she look at them.

"Are those Jedi, I'd hear about it from you?" she exam them and see different saber colour in blue, green and golden-yellow.

"Yes," he correcting to her when he shout at them remembering from his sixth form, "Jedi are pound peacekeeper for such a long time that their masters taught lots of students from their generations ago from their masters to teach them about the Living Force."

The Jedi look at each other's, knowing this guy's knows incredible lots about Jedi and the Living Force like: How did that guys knows so much Jedi and furthermore who is that guys? The Temple Guards are stilling holding their double-ended saber knowing their still standing, including Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano, knowing their find it that guys is influence bad news.

"You seem knows a lot about Jedi," said Anakin. "But still, who are you?" he demand to them.

The Doctor have no choice to reach out his Sonic Screwdriver, when the Jedi almost fall back and yet that device on the Doctor's hand is almost like a lightsaber from their thought with funny-look texture on it with small green blub at the top of that unknown lightsaber when it making a funny noise like a buzzing sound that react on Anakin's lightsaber when the saber blade it revert back into a normal hilt when the Jedi are exclaim in shock that device can disarm a Jedi's lightsaber when Anakin is trying to reactivates it when he quickly demand to that stranger, naming the Doctor.

"You're a Separatist," he accusing to him, "and what did you do?"

"Making an introduction," replied out from the Doctor when he put away his Sonic Screwdriver when but Obi-Wan quickly use the Force from the Doctor when he quickly and look at this device which it's equal, but different from what he have seen. "Hey," he whine out like a child, which he didn't, "that is not very nice to use the Force to garb without permission. And furthermore, I am no this Separatist you speak is clearly very confusing to me. But, since you ask nicely to ask my name. I am the Doctor."

"Doctor Who?" Obi-Wan is very confusing from what he said to them. "What kind of doctor are you, exactly?"

"Well, everything that I know everything from I'd think of," he answer out to them which on the other hands that the Jedi find it hard to believe and giving him an odd to him.

Clara quickly her throat when she's just realise about one cunning device to confuse them from her thought when she said to him. "Have you try with your psychic paper?"

"It's won't work on them," the Doctor replied to her knowing psychic paper have no effect on them, knowing that Jedi can resisted any psychic from their link to the Force.

"How come?" Clara is curious to know why.

"Because psychic attack won't work on the Jedi that their deep connecting to the Force," The Doctor answer to her when Clara is almost froze that psychic paper won't have no effect on them when the Doctor said that psychic paper only work on those who are weak that confuse their mind. Until she's slightly disappointed.

"Look," Anakin begin his authoritative to them in further question to them, knowing their stranger and intruder to the Jedi Temple without authorize permission from the Jedi Council, "I don't know you are, you are direct assault against the Jedi and also question us is highly disregard from your point's advice."

Obi-Wan made a clear notification to them from what Anakin said about to them. "What's my friend said that you standing up treason against the Jedi Order without authorize from the Council. But now, you are direct questioning to Jedi interrogation for question."

Clara have no idea what Jedi interrogation mean, but however she kind of dealt so many interrogation before from Earth, starships and also alien prisoner across different planets since she's traveling with the Doctor from her time experience. She so reckon it is an easy job, hoping she'll talk sense on them. The Doctor however, knows that the Jedi is using the Force to channeling their mind to make their pain suffering that cause massive headache, of course that his people that his teacher taught him everything about telepathically psychic link about how to resisted from his younger time period before he stole and steal his Tardis.

The Jedi know that their believe that those two are separatist spy, stealing valuable Jedi artifact like the Sith Lord hire Cad Bane for stealing a holocron and a kyber crystal so that he'll steal Force Sensitivities babies from each different planet location, knowing this is a persona Jedi matter, but they're fail to capture Bane, except they're got their most important value object and safe return back their child to their rightful parents, know their time is not for taken them to become a Jedi future generation to teach the Ways of the Force. But that was happen long ago before they're stumble upon two unknown character with funny-looking robe with odd-looking knot on the Doctor's neck.

Two Temple Guards approach them when Clara and the Doctor look upon them, knowing their trap for good, knowing their surrounding as always since their encountered lots of things. When one of them said to them.

"You still remain calm without single words from us or other Jedi. You are leverage of hostile for entering the Jedi Temple without authorize from the Jedi Council," he explain to them in deep smooth voice, "therefore, you two will remain quarantine, until the Jedi Council will interrogate on you, until further notice."

And with that they went on, the Doctor and Clara are indeed facing a new kind of threat and yet dealing with Jedi interrogate are no easy task, knowing they got the Force, knowing they went answer and question from what they needed it and they're not sure what the Jedi are going to do with them. Only time relevant to know what the Jedi Council are going to with them, once the demand is settle from the Jedi Council.

* * *

Master Plo Koon is having more difficult then he thought when he was heading toward the analyzer room when he was accompany with few analyzer droids in small clear silver with small retro-small circular disk-like eyes with blue micro lenses on them. Their dwarfish-like droid with small cybernetics arms and legs in mix combination of sliver and grey. The droids are analyzer are looking so many amount of archive data that contain lots and lots of them. Master Plo is having most difficult thought about this main event since what happen today when the Jedi Council were now deeply shock since they saw the main footage was found by Obi-Wan, Anakin and little 'soka, knowing he is the one who found Ahsoka Tano when she was young from her home planet and take her to be a Jedi Knight. Master Plo and the others knows that none of their report statement from their clone intelligence that Court Dooku didn't have a single new apprentice since he exiled Ventress and his newly student Savage Oppress that they haven't seen him for quite some time when Anakin and Obi-Wan engage from him when so many battle droids were trying to shoot him down from their current report that Court Dooku have order them to exterminate him. Of course it's a Sith tradition to killed the strongest to take their rightful place. And yet they can only but Two, Master and Apprentice was inherited and founder by one last remained Sith survivor, Darth Bane.

Pol Koon and the others Jedi Council now learn that the Sith have return once more since encountered on Naboo when Obi-Wan and Master fought against that Sith and yet one of them killed and Obi-Wan slice the Sith in half for the past ten years and more. He slowly breathe his air filter mask knowing this planet its toxic from their kind and his people. The analyzer droids are trying to isolate on that emblem that form a shape like an hourglass when Master Koon show them in the main footage when they're begin analyzer while Master Plo is having a deepest thought in deep mediation knowing he's one of the Living Force. He try to think of that unknown Jedi who join to the Dark Side since what happen to several Jedi who fallen to the Dark Side like Revan and Malak who once a Jedi when they disobey to the Jedi Council when they too join to the Dark Side and also consume by former Sith Emperor who manipulator on them and twist them and convince to strike and destroy the Republic. Pol knows their history except however he didn't know nor the Jedi Council that the Temple was formally a Shrine to the Sith before the Jedi manage to stop and rebuild that Shrine into a Jedi Temple.

Once he's having a deepest thought when he sudden trance out when one of the analyzer show up and said to him.

"Master Jedi," it speak to him in robotic cybernetics voice. "We analyzer every amount of data that you show us have found nothing from the archive data about that emblem."

"You certain about it?" Master Plo is getting little surprised from what it spoken to him.

"I am certain," it clarified to him from its acknowledgement confirm statement. "We analyzer at least over 100 time, faster than any species that we have found nothing that equal from the old achieve data from the Old Republic or any Jedi who duel against it."

Master Plo slow rubbing his air filter mask, that none of the main archive have got zero information about that emblem was no way to be found. That's, none of every planet have any emblem or their origin to know where it's come from to have a shape of an hourglass and he's wonder on any data about any Jedi from their last seen.

"Did you find any record on any Jedi that was late miss?" knowing he remember correctly that the analyzer droids said to him that none of the Jedi didn't file any report since in the Old Republic manifest statement, but he's just making current that's all.

"Sorry Master Jedi that we check any database on any Jedi from their life expand and yet we found none that no Jedi was never miss since their past time," it replied to him in fully apologies statement in explain statement when Master Plo is silent surprise from what the analyzer droids said to him when he find quite skepticism from his latest discovery. "Although, we're also learn that this emblem is old from what we think of."

"How 'old' exactly?" Master Plo wanted to know about this emblem.

"Very old," the droid confirm to him. "It beyond of all ancient matter. This emblem is very, very old that we can't calculate to know who old is this emblem, my logical educate that this emblem is beyond of all ancient civilianization."

"You saying that this emblem is beyond of all ancient civilization, beyond any Rim?" Plo remember from that that droid said to him when he rephrase, when a nod in confirm statement that this emblem is beyond of all ancient era that none of the Jedi have never seen that emblem for over eons.

Master Plo is now knowing that this emblem is over beyond any ancient civilization and yet he's very surprising event from what the droid said to him is truly remarkable from his occurring. Behind him that the main hatch is opening and inside it's Master Windu along with Master Mundi when both of the Jedi Councils are coming to see Master Plo from his latest discovery about that emblem, hoping they'll find any clue to know more about this emblem.

"Is everything all right, Master Koon?" Master Mundi want to know everything is all right to him when he notice he seem distracted when he approach him along with Master Windu. Master Koon look at them and see their odd-matter on them when he quickly let it go from his solemn thought when he said to them.

"Yes, I'm alright, thank you," he thanking to him.

"Is there something that we want to know, rather we didn't know about it?" Master Windu address to him about reminder of this mission.

"There is," he replied to him when both Jedi Council look at each other and look back toward Master Plo. "The analyzer droids found out that none of the archive data have got zero match on this emblem and yet this emblem is beyond of all ancient civilization, including the First Jedi creation."

Both Masters were deeply silent surprised from what Master Koon said to them in report confirm statement that this emblem. They find it hard to believe that this emblem is beyond of all region but they confirm statement.

"You sure that this emblem is beyond of all ancient civilization?" Windu is rephrase to him in current statement.

"It's never a lied," this time analyzer droid said to him. "We modify every amount of data from the old achieve from the Old Republic and yet neither of them are not match from our concern notices."

"This is highly unbelieve," said Master Mundi. "No archive data have got zero information about it this emblem, not even in the Old Republic."

"It's maybe so," Master Plo agree with him, "this emblem is beyond all region that none of the Jedi or any ancient cult from what we're think of. Whoever design this emblem must have a reason to know which origin it comes from."

"So we are dealing an unknown species who created that emblem," Windu made educational theory guess knowing this emblem is old and it was created an unknown species.

"It's possible," Master Plo standing conceding. "Knowing some species were no longer in the galaxy, there may be some species could evolve into something new from what we don't off. My theory believe that this emblem is vital guess to the Republic."

"Speaking of the Republic that we got announcement statement," Master Windu just remember something very important since what today event when Master Koon look at him that something caught up within him. "Moment ago, Master Kenobi and the others Jedi saw an unknown blue box that appear out of nowhere."

"How is that impossible that unknown craft that appear from nowhere?" Master Pol want to know how an unknown blue box appeared from nowhere.

"We not sure," replied out from Master Mundi. "All from their concerning that they hear a powerful humming from what they're description said to us is truly highly undeniable from what we didn't sense it in the Force."

"Where there anyone inside that unknown object?" Plo ask him without his demand statement.

"Two people were inside that object and started to question in odd most curious circumstance from what Obi-Wan and the others said about," Master Mundi answer out to him knowing he was there when he question three Jedi. "One who happen to be a man in funny-looking robe with odd-looking lightsaber and the other who happen to be a girl in odd-looking clothing she's wearing. I don't know what they are, it could be a threat to the Jedi Order."

"The prisoner were taken to the interrogation level," Mace add on to him. "We know it's not the Jedi way to interrogation them, we just wanted some question to know why they doing here for a reason."

"You want me to question them to know they entering the Jedi Order?" Master Plo is making highly recommendation knowing the Jedi Temple is their home.

"Yes," Master Windu gladly accept him, "but Master Yoda along with me and Master Mundi and Master Luminara we company and started question to them, hoping we're might find some answer from their most disturbing."

* * *

The Doctor and Clara were taken to the interrogation detention knowing they intruder by breaking in the Jedi Temple without authorize permission from the Jedi Councils which Clare never heard of it. She maybe know that the Jedi are peacekeeper in Will of the Force to protect and justice from those who define the peace. She also want to know any Time Lord Jedi, but the Doctor can't remember them knowing he's well over 1000 years ago, so he might have forgotten during his pasting event. Clara wants to know about so-called Black Cape since she saw it outside from her school when the Doctor quickly stop her and demand that character to know who HE is, knowing he keep following him though time and space from all his past, including the one who enter the Time War.

Clara is getting bit bored since they were escorted by those Temple Guards which she never heard about them when she look at the detention room that it's small place for two people or more to find it with one small sink to wash their face and see one singular refresh statement which Clara know it is a toilet from his home planet which she doesn't want to talk about it. She exhale from her mouth and see the Doctor going forward and backward. Of course they're done it before to sort thing as well as the Doctor that he done so many thing in his past event from his first toward his future and the one who enter the Time War. Even though without his Sonic Screwdriver was taken by the Jedi, knowing it is their only hope to escape, but they're done it before by talk though from what they think of before the Jedi or any one of them will come forward.

"How long you keep forward and backward knowing it will interring you?" Clara ask the Doctor while he examined every corner in this room. "I mean, this Jedi are somehow over protective from their home from what I'd think of."

"They are over protective," said the Doctor knowing he remember everything about them, knowing their ancient protector while he examine this room. "That the Jedi got some future youngling to pass down the Jedi Order, knowing what future they may hold on to them. That's why they're overprotected to look after them."

"I do not know that the Jedi can reproduce children?"

"They didn't," the Doctor clarified to her, knowing it is not true. "They steal children when they were babies from those who have the Force and taken them to the Jedi Order without further choice."

Clara is now deeply surprised when she cover her mouth that she have no idea that the Jedi steal children or babies and taken them to the Jedi Order. It's a harshest thing that no Jedi shouldn't take children to separate them from their parents without even notice was a worst confronting idea that no human being or alien species shouldn't separate from their families when the Doctor look at her and see the guilt and saddest within her.

"I know it sound harsh," he said to her to confront her. "But the Jedi have no choice to survive but to survivor without their future generation. Without the Jedi who will bring peace to the Force?"

"By kidnapping children?" Clara is now well mad. "I mean kidnapping children to separate from their families have no illegal right to take them. Is there illegal for taking them without permission?"

"Clara," Doctor said to her knowing he remember everything about them his people taught him everything about out of the universe including every planets he know of. "They are no illegal or their selfish right for taking children or babies, knowing they have no choice but to take them. Without the Jedi, they can't bring balance to the Force. I'm sorry, Clara," he apologies to her, "there nothing we can do."

Clara now know why every parents feel abandon that they wanted kids or feeling uttering abandon to their own kids so they're have no choice to put them in the local foster care so that other foster family will look after them. But this laws that it making her so mad that the Jedi took them and train them to forget everything about their parents that it make her sick from what she believe and yet she have no idea that the Jedi need to survive, just like the Doctor knowing his people were destroyed except she learn that his planet is still out there, hiding that no species cannot be locate. So that the Doctor will find it when he said to her, 'home, the long way around.'

"Talk about nonsense that the Jedi took children to become this Living Force," she finally calm down from her concern madness she'd been though. "Anyway," she quickly change the subject, "how long are we going to keep us here?"

"I don't know," he admitted to her. "I'm not sure what they're going to do with us since we're just here in the first person. And I'm not sure why we're summon here or why the cape fellow give us those coordinate that I do not know about it."

"And yet, you ending up in trouble," a joy coming though Clara have made them feel better since what happen was unforgivable since then when the Doctor smile upon her when suddenly a ray shield door hatch is open and inside they're five Jedi, Master Yoda, Master Mace Windu, Master Plo Koon, Master Mundi and Master Luminara Unduli along with two Temple Guards are standing outside the prison detention hall, knowing their capable to withstand any intruder to attempted to make a breakthrough knowing the Jedi are very tough to handle them in very quick second .

The Doctor and Clara look at the Jedi, especially when Clara look at them in very different species including that little green guy who look like a gremlin from her minor excuse knowing that Master Yoda does look like a gremlin. But not the Doctor that he know what species is Master Yoda so that he can't reveal the name of his species knowing that his life got life spasm, depending on their age but not the Doctor that their kind is prolong life-hood knowing they're can't age and never died. But first, the Jedi Council need some questioning to do.

"Who are you?" Master Windu said to them in full attorney.

"I'm the Doctor," he respond to him. "And this is my companion, Clara Oswald."

"Hello," she greet them with a humble to smile.

"Forgive me on my concern, what kind of Doctor are you exactly?" Master Plo ask him nicely.

"More than need to know," he answer out to him when he look Plo Koon's mask filter. "Interesting, your species can't handle the atmosphere knowing that your people can't handle the toxic, except your own home planet. Quite interesting I would say, knowing that your people got very difficult to breath, is most remarkable."

Plo Koon is little confuse from what that stranger said to him about his mask, knowing he is correct that his people are breath suitable clear atmosphere except his own people from his own planet is 100% correct, which he find it quite remarkable that this man know all about species with incredible knowledge. Master Mundi said to him from his highly remarkable knowledge to him.

"How did you learn more about his kind?" he's very curious to know.

"Well reading, studying them for all I'd care it," he answer out to him when he look at Master Mundi. "I know that you got two heart inside from you, that complex from your brain from what I'd slightly read about your people is turly remarkable, I thought that your kind are vastly knowledgeable species from what I'd think."

Master Mundi species were correct that his species got a brain complex and his kind got two hearts like the Doctor knowing that the Doctor is humanoid, but the Council have no idea that the Jedi is a Time Lord, the forgotten promise from the first Jedi Order.

"Enough from what you think," Windu clearly see everything. "I want to know how did you come here without authorize from the Jedi Council?"

"If I may Master," said Master Luminara, knowing she got some answer. "According from Master Kenobi that both of them come out from that unknown blue box that appear out of nowhere when they heard a powerful humming wheezing sound from what they make it."

"Yep," Clara correcting to her with a popping sound. "That's how we're got here in the first place," she nervous to grin out from what she make of it.

"Your emotion seem little bit pay off from what I'd sense it," Master Mundi observing Clara knowing he sense her nervous to allow her emotion take place within her. "And yet I sense that your bond have somehow contact to that man, that you know him for quite some time from what I'd think."

"Whoa there," she halted him, from his misleading. "You getting the wrong idea that me and the Doctor never inform an attachment from what you Jedi speak it. You got it, totally misdirection from your minus conclusion that me and the Doctor have never form an attachment."

"Then how come I can hear your heart is beaten very fast?" Master Mundi can sense Clara's heart that his instant have never wrong that Clara did however like the Doctor, knowing he is one of the Jedi Council that he live for so long before he witness a great battle from first wave since the first start, the Clone Wars.

Clara is slightly little speechless and little bit surprised that Master Mundi have somehow know when the Doctor said to her in the Tardis that some Jedi got power from their differentially that some Jedi use their power for good not evil.

"I understand you want some question from me, is that it?" Doctor know that look within the Jedi's eyes that they wanted answer, except they're forgotten promise from the Jedi Order when The Doctor's people have come forward and teach them everything they're know it before they make leave. Of course that Doctor is somehow unware from the Jedi overconfidence and lack of determination that make the Jedi incredible knowledge that understand the ways of the Force. "I can take a no, for instant?" he place his finger on his jacket like he did to his first life hood before he regenerated into his second body.

"Enough with your obnoxious fooling around," Master Windu heed his word from him. "You representation is somehow unknown to us, during the Clone Wars event. You entering the Jedi Order, therefore if you are separate spies for stealing very important artifact that we Jedi care about it for eons."

"You think that I'm this so-called Separatists spies to steal this valuable object that I have no idea what you have on about it, since I'd got here?" The Doctor confront to him, and lean toward and see strong, physical that fill with determination within Master Windu's eyes. "Your words have made you miscalculation from your current falsehood from your stander procedure."

"Excuse me?" Master Windu rose his eyebrow from what the Doctor said to him about miscalculation falsehood. Master Yoda look at Senior Council knowing that Master Windu is an excellent swordsmanship in the Jedi art, but this stranger is spoken highly acknowledgeable tone from what he have sense that truly inspiring him when the Doctor continually spoken to him.

"You heard me, that I can see your determination is lack of strong wielding and you define your sense of teaching. Did your master ever tell you, speak politely without using your physical emotion?"

Master Windu can see enough from him when Doctor slowly walk away when he quickly got out his lightsaber from his belt and quickly activates his saber, until there is no sound from his saber when the Councils look at Mace for little second, that something goes wrong. Was there malfunction on Mace's lightsaber, but during his war effort that none of his saber haven't got a fault, unless somehow he's got little bit over distracted from what they didn't see it. Windu look at saber and yet his crystal was not there, inside his lightsaber hilt since he build it when he was Padawan long ago before he got his rank as Jedi Knight.

"Looking for this?" The Doctor show him and represent him small mini purple crystal on the Doctor's hand that the Council were deeply surprised that this man is superior fast, well fast that none of them didn't see that coming.

"How did you remove the hilt without damage from it?" Master Mundi wants to know how that the Doctor manage remove the crystal from Master Windu's saber hilt without any singular damage from it.

"It's quite simple," he explain to him. "I carefully look at the hilt and see several twist and turn from the hilt that easy custom and yet I see one or two misleading that I'd quickly realise. So I quickly bypass few bits and bob, carefully not to damage from compartment and then I'd quickly got this," he show them light purple crystal on his hand.

"Taking a crystal from a lightsaber is no easy task, but this is first one to see that man have somehow taken the crystal without seeing is truly remarkable and yet taking a crystal from a hilt is strictly dangerous to remove on purpose," said Master Luminara have find it quite remarkable and yet interesting to see that man is way more faster than any Living in the Force that she never seen it before in her.

"Your skills is . . . very remarkable that no thief won't steal the crystal, knowing its very rare from those who taken it, knowing its very rare to steal one and yet you're the first to steal it," Master Windu have made a confession to him from his admitted and very surprising from what he have seen today.

"Well, taking a crystal is very hard to handle, but here," he carefully toss to him and Master Mace quickly caught it without damage the crystal knowing it's very important to the Jedi Order to seek out more crystal from the Ilum when the Jedi search for answer to create first ever crystal lightsaber except they didn't know that first Jedi lightsaber was instructive by the Time Lord, so that's why they're heading toward that icy planet.

"Your words is clearly misunderstand from what I'd seen," said Master Yoda from what he have learn from him. "And yet, breaking into the Jedi without authorize to enter without the council permission to allow you and your companion have advance in the Jedi Temple in silent detection, that I do know from I have sense it."

"Your words is less knowledgeable as what I'd seen," The Doctor in wiser sentence. "Choosing your own words is something that none of your wisdom and your charisma and yet knowledgeable words does come in handy, hmm?"

And this time Master Yoda is seem little confusing, knowing he must remember the Jedi without any distraction or any hesitation from what the Doctor. And he sense something within him that he can't verified to know and he sense something within him that beyond the Force, that something captivates to him that none he never seem before during his younger expensive.

"You addressing to your question to our Grand Master of the Jedi?" Master Windu speak to him highly authorization knowing that none non-force sensitive should never speak question to Master Yoda, oldest, living being of the Jedi Order and Grand Master of the Jedi Order knowing he is the oldest living member as any Jedi couldn't live for nearly 900 years from his youth, but not the Doctor that his life is prolong that bypass Master Yoda lifespans.

"I can address to anyone from those who standing opposing me, well mostly exactly from what I'd think of it," The Doctor said to him in utterly confusing from what the Jedi think of him, knowing he's wise and vastly highly intelligence from what they sense that surround him and yet they find him, odd and yet probably mad from what they think of him and wear he's wearing odd-looking robe that surround his neck in knotted formation that they endure from what they have seen.

"If you define yourself and member of the Jedi Council," Windu proclaimed to him and Clara, "you and your friends will taking you to that Isolation Detention Centre, where we will be question and answer from what you tell us."

"He's kidding or what?" Clara is not sure that man said to him about Isolation Detention Centre that they want something or something else for change she have no clue whatsoever since she's just got here.

"I'd never made a kidding, from what you preferring," he replied to her, knowing that Master Windu never tell a joke or two knowing he remember his vows in the Jedi Code and Order knowing this is his life and his home.

"Sorry I ask," she muttering herself when she apologies to him from his inconvenient from what she spoken to him was unpleased from what she think.

Master Mundi finally said to the Doctor. "My apologies to our friends, knowing he's senior of the Jedi Council knowing that since the war effort change us from our time and passion that consume, knowing the war is still at large."

"I see," The Doctor figure it from what Master Mundi said about the war have change them. That would explain why Master Windu is getting less distractive from his concerning since the war effort. "The war have sudden change you, but what about remembering your Jedi Code, so that you maintain your peace to stop you're corrupting take place, hmm?"

The Councils look at each other, knowing the Doctor is correct since the war changing them.

"Your words was correct," Master Koon find it interesting on him. "But still, we're want to know who are you and what is your purpose here?"

"Like I said, I am The Doctor," he repeated to him like without telling his real name. "And me and companion Clara and I were traveling. We're somehow landing in your Jedi Temple by mistake on your occasion as you speak."

"This blue box," Master Ki-Adi remember that report about that unknown blue box that appear in the Jedi Temple. "Is it a spaceship or some kind?"

"It beyond on all spaceship," Clara replied to him in happy joyful when the Councils find amusing and yet hard to believe. "And yes it sort of a spaceship you might say that."

"Are you tricking to believe that your ship is better than any ship?" Ki-Adi find it hard to immure himself for all he care it about it.

"Who said anything about tricking you?" The Doctor clarified to them which the Councils were little bit confusing. "I know that look, I can see within your eyes that neither of you can verified the truth nor yet you want answer from your question, am I right?"

All Jedi Councils look at each other and see that The Doctor is telling the truth with no lying nor living hatred within the Time Lord's hearts.

"From what you have say, yes," Master Koon correcting to him. "But all your question is slightly confusing from what you clarified to us is highly undoubted."

"Hmm, words may yet confusing us from they spoke about it, is highly unthinkable there is," Master Yoda spoken to them from what his knowledge thought said to them.

"Did that little green guy, said to us or to you?" Clara is not sure what Master Yoda said which she slightly may mislaying from his public joke it may be offend to him knowing he's small like a minimizing dwarf from what she think of.

"Wrong words you pounce Clara," said The Doctor know Clara is making a huge mistake from her barge joke.

"Enough," Mace made official announcement to them, "your words is yet maybe confusing. We will talk you later once the gathering council is settle, but for now, you must remain here until the councils summon from your stander proceeding from your advance protocol."

"Wouldn't dream to see the rest of the Jedi Councils," The Doctor is looking forward to see the rest of the Jedi when he figure that four of them are Jedi Council except one of them who isn't a Jedi Council.

The Master walk away from them while the Temple Guards is standing guard to make sure that neither of them escape, while the Doctor and Clara staying put and see the Council begin their walk away while they're waited for Master Yoda to come out from the detention cell, which the Jedi don't believe killing their prisoner, so that they're staying put of all they're about it.

"Talk about less chat and more talking from what I'd think about it," said Clara seeing the Jedi begin their walk away from it.

"Well, one of them who is very rude from their lack of disputation and see him filled with determination and courageous that he never give up," he said to her about Master Windu. "Although they are Jedi Council of old, except one of them is not the Jedi Council."

"How did you know?"

"Because I can tell their personal look from within them," he answer out to her. "Besides, once it that settle, we can find more about this so-called black cape who keep following me couple time from my pasts and yet the Jedi were about to face their newest fear."

Clara is not sure what they're on about. If the Jedi Council summon them once more so that they need full advisement to know if they speaking the truth. Hoping they'll find out that the Doctor is not human, but an ancient Time Lord have return once more.

* * *

 **The Jedi did however forgotten their promise to the Time Lord since they first met in the first Jedi Order on Arch-to. I know it's made up, but it would be nice to if they doing so, so that the Time Lord and the Jedi are best equal.**

 **Anyway, Rest in Peace John Hurt, I know he died months ago but I heard he pass away from what he play the War Doctor and all his best film and play he ever did from his past. So rest in peace Sir John Hunt. Anyway I heard that Peter Capaldi is going to quit as being the Doctor Who. That would be no more Doctor Who since the Doctor use up all his life since his 8th Form have secretly regenerate into his 9th Form, which thought about it. But it is confirmed that John Hunt is the 9th/ War Doctor who fought in the Time Lord. But if they decided to bring the New Doctor, but they need to know who's going to play, some say female Doctor knowing its rare occasion since Master is now Missy and also she back in new Doctor Who and yet Mondas Cyberman are back since in 1966 where the First Doctor regenerate into his Second Doctor. And also Ice Warrior, female Ice Warrior from what I'd believe and yet the Ice Warrior commander is back like-well equal to Darth Vader from my point of views. So yeah they're all back in new Doctor Who and also Dalek have return once more.**

 **Anyway, Star Wars 8 confirmed the name of the title which everyone knows the name called The Last Jedi that would mean that Luke Skywalker IS the Last Jedi and Rey is the first one to return to the Jedi Order from 8 to 9 but Disney wanted to continually more to create another Star Wars after Film Star Wars IX was release in 2019. And also Snoke name isn't his name when I notice on the website that name is an acronym that stand for: 'Sith No One Knew Existed.' That would mean that Snoke is a Title from his proclaiming name. I don't know who's Snoke real name but I'd believe it either Darth Plagueis or new Character from whose who have the Force. This Gallius is not Snoke, because he haven't got the Force. Some people need to learn that Snoke is an alien humanoid 7ft tall and yet they're even a puppet version on him with CGI on his face when Andy Serkis speak to his apprentice in Star Wars 8.**

 **Anyway the next story is going to take while, so look out for Star War 8 trailer so that we're all need to know who's Ray Family surname. And yet the next story when the Councils summon them for question, again.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer; I don't own Doctor Who or Star War the Clone Wars**

 **Sorry I took soooooooo long like it was over 2 months from what I'd thinking, knowing it took me a while to make that chapter. Anyway I'd decided to change a K into a T to make more suitable knowing I find not very confrontable on K, but I like from the beginning but I'd decided to make a T instead of K to make more suitable than before.**

Chapter 9: The Point have been made.

The Senators are continually across so many corridors with so many senators, not just senators in Republic but also Prime Minster, Baron and also Minsters who come to Coruscant from their own home plants, knowing that Coruscant it the heart of the Republic and the galaxies. Many species are discussing about politics, war and everything since the first wave years ago, knowing that over ten thousands clone soldiers were brave against so many ten million Battle Droids with their blaster and rocket launcher to stop them knowing that war is dreaded chaos without stopping. Many Senators, Minsters, Baron and Prime Ministers are having mid-life crisis problem since the war is continually on stand up when their money is slowly will lose everything, their hope will never change thanks to the Banking Clan, their jobs is too look after the banks, except there is one person who's working on the Banking Clan namely Rush Clovis who happen to be Padmé close friend in their youth experience before she secretly married to Anakin Skywalker on Naboo. Thankfully, Senators Rush Clovis is now a traitors to the Separatists for Poggle the Lessor new droid factory when the Jedi and Republic clone soldiers have manage to stop that monstrous droid factory for creating their newest toy and thankfully have break to break them.

Senators, Minsters, Barons and Prime Ministers are coming in and out at the same in Republic Senate Building along with their professional guards and protocol droids knowing their capability to understand any fluid alien languages knowing that some species can't understand what it mean or too hard from what their understanding. Of course most of them can understand their alien languages from their long hard work to understand alien basics and many other species.

Across the main pathways, four human along with a single protocol droid in gold plating, continually walking after their prolonging equivalent speech by one of the Senators with so many applauding clap and cheering to hear the most powerful quote and speeches to hear from her, knowing she is the best preforming in history of the Republic, before the rage of the Clone Wars begin. Four humans are continually after they're hearing one of them since before the Clone Wars began, knowing that the war pollution are continually spread in any Rims territory since the war effort is continually knowing that some Senators are doing what there can to ending the war, knowing they wanted peace like the Jedi did since the Jedi save them from the Sith ancient ago before the rise of the Republic was born.

Four Senators along with single gold platen droid name C-3PO, Anakin most trusted protocol droid since he found him or built him knowing it will be very suitable to the Skywalker's family. One man, name Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan and member of the Royal Family. He have tan colour with black eyes and brown and wear Alderaan custom from his home planet, knowing that Alderaan got some very fabrication dress of both male and female. On the left hand side two female. One of them is name Senator Mon Mothma, representative of Chandrila. She have red, blue eyes and light colour on her. She also wear her favourite dress in white silk with three induvial breed, knowing this is her favourite dress and her favourite and the other female name Padmé Amidala, Senate of Naboo, she's usually the Queen Amidala of Naboo from her election before the Viceroy Nute Gunray when she was 14 years old. Now she's decided to dis-roll her Queen of Naboo after the war is over on Naboo. She secretly married to Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight. Both of them got secretly married after the eventful happen on Geonosis when Anakin was a Padawan from his time when he escorted back to Naboo and begin their secret married so that no Jedi can't sense it. She secretly name Skywalker but she decided to use her family name to uncover so that they won't know that Padmé is a Skywalker. She have light colour with brown hair and brown eyes and wear famous Naboo custom dress and head setting wig, knowing it is very traditional to all female to wear head set, against custom laws of Naboo. The middle Senator who happen to be the one who giving out her most power educational speeches for countless time since before the war begin. She's in her mid-30s, fair colour with long brown hair that toward lower down toward her back with torque eyes colour and wear posh-style robe in dale grey with remarkable pattern that's form a shape like a hexagon with very experience small thin golden necklace that wore on her neck. Many Senators want to know where she got that, necklace, knowing it is very experience to buy it. Her name is Eva D'arc, of the D'arc family that her father is a wealthy businessmen and her mother is most delectation senator from the record statement that both of them are the most powerful person in history of the Republic and many planets.

Both parents were killed many years, before the Clone Wars begin, Eva inherit her family business to make sure that the D'arc's are staying strong as possible. No wonder they called the Quotes Speeches of Righteous, knowing that many species wanted to know everything from their matter of time from she pounce to them and thankfully she already did during her speeches recommendation since many Senators, Minister, Baron and Prime Minister are cheering her name.

"That was some excellent speeches you put up today, Eva," Bail said to her, while they continually walking in their main pathway.

"Why thank you, Senator Organa," she thanking him in light voice to him.

"No, we're thank you, Eva," this Padmé thanking to her. "Without your expertise, we can stop the war was continually spread, knowing without quotes and your speeches that many Senators will had enough to eager from their begging to produce more clone soldiers for the Republic."

"Naturally that the Senators are foolish to use their credits to produce more clone troopers in fully scale assault, knowing since the war is continually ongoing," said Eva, telling them about the Senators, Minsters and Baron from their cowardly begging from their publication vote.

"You suggesting that the Senators are going savage from their mercifully?" Mon Mothma rephrase to her in theoretically speaking.

"When the war is started, many Senators are beginning to cripple that they're lost their hope knowing they wanted to produce more clones troopers for enough to win the war from their greed and their lost focus," Eva explain to them, while the others listen to her. "Of course since it going to be huge matter of debate from their choice when or when not to keep those clone troopers after using them in the war."

"Your words does have a point, from what you saying," Bail have admitted from her, about what happen since the war is over when the Republic are going to vote of choice, knowing it's going to miracle from huge matter of debate to know when they're going to keep in future use. "If the war does however over, many Senators are going to negotiation to know when they going to keep, knowing it's going to be a huge debate on them."

"Your words have might you right," Eva agree with him. "If the war does however over, they're going to be a huge riots to shout to keep them and yet blaming on the Jedi."

"We're cannot allow to create sheer madness," Padmé concur from what she said about riot and madness. "Our jobs is to stop the war to allow of all the galaxies, that's why the Republic need them to secure the peace without sheer violence."

"You sound like a Jedi from my excusive," Eva said to her, knowing that Padme is acting like a Jedi that no one know notice that she's actually married to Anakin Skywalker since the day before the Clone Wars begun.

Padme secretly blushing knowing that Eva was right that she sound like a Jedi when she quickly clear her throat knowing she doesn't want to talk about it for some time, knowing she'd married to one of the Jedi name Anakin Skywalker.

"It nothing more personal from it seems," she replied out to her. Secretly to her that Eva secretly smile to her that she know something so she'd decided not to talk about it.

Unknown to them that a Neimoidian name Lott Dod, who wearing a traditional Neimoidian outfit who approaching them, knowing he's working for the Separatist Alliance of the Trade Federation was led by Nute Gunray and former Jedi Knight who once was Court Dooku, when he approach them along with two Neimoidian personal secondary assistants who working for him when they approach them while the senators are continually talking one of the others.

"Pardon on my behalf, Senators," he apologies from his minor conclusion when the Senators are little bit confusing from his behalf. "Senators Eva that was the most independently speech I've ever heard about it of all my life. No wonder you got the Independently Speeches that was the highest outstanding reviews I'd ever seen before."

"Thanks for your kindness notice on my behalf as you speak," she replied to him and thanks him. "And also your words have made me flatter from what you speak of."

"But of course, Senator Eva," said Lott Dod. "Without your guidance and your righteousness knowing that the war was continually spread beyond further rim."

"We're know that since the war effort is continually spread across the galaxies," Padmé interrupted from them. "Our jobs is too immobilize the peace without spread the war. Knowing that the Separatists can cause war mongering from us to blame or the Trade Federation."

"You suspected we would involve of this nonsense since we're in league with the Separatists?" Lott made educational guess from her knowing that she believe that the Trade Federation are direct link to the Separatists from her racial explanation.

"No, of course not," she said to them from her minus conclusion knowing she believe that the Trade Federation and the Separatists are the same thing, but none of them have no prove to know that the Trade Federation was under the command of the Separatists Alliance.

"Now, now," Eva spoken to them and explain to them in further need. "Knowing that there is no evidence or lack of prove to know what happen since the war beginning, most Senators were traitors from their cause such as Rush Clovis who betray us."

Padmé doesn't want to talk about him, knowing he is a good friend to him when Lott Dod try to poison him for revealed the new Droid Factory was held by Poggle the Lessor, while Eva continually explain to them once more in common sense.

"I know that most of you may heard of him for his crime and his betrayal since the war continually rapidly on. Like I said in the standing propagation from my announcement speeches that the war have change us, during what happen since sheer madness from the blame we took. Of course that whoever involve, must somehow with the war effort that bought us to madness from what I said about it."

"Your words does make me involve Senator Eva, without your graduate and your expertise can surly do us the favor from what," said Senator Lott Dod. "But since you're the most powerful person in the galaxies, but rumor believe that you make a fine Chancellor one of these day right after the war, am I not correct?"

"Your rumor maybe correcting, but it all down the Senators of the Republic to make those votes," she slightly confirm to him, knowing that they're have been whispering report that Senator Eva would make a fine Chancellor after the war is over when the member of Republic agree that Senator Eva would make a new Chancellor one day after the war is over.

"Yes of course, my humble mistaken," he apologies to her once more. "Knowing without your guidance and you would make a fine Chancellor one day. Now if you excuse, I will return to my quarter, perhaps we could some drink while you waiting for me?"

"I would be honor to see you there," she promise him when Lott Dod begin his walk away, from their complain leaving Senator Padmé and the other begin their walk.

"You seem all time favourite, Senator Eva," Bail said to him from his remarkable to see Eva presentational.

"Well I do my best," she replied to him from what she please him.

Once they're continually walking toward the hallway for about more than 5 minutes when Senators Benedict comes around and greet to fellow Senators.

"Senators," he greet them in opening pleasure when the Padme saw him. "How lovely to see you again."

"Senator Benedict," Mon Mothma said to him. "What's own the pleasure to see you again since the last time we spoken about it?"

"But of course, Mon Mothma," he replied her when he remember that debate long ago before the ages of the Clones Wars since two of them got serious debate from their republican time, but that was long time ago in during needed before the war begin. "But that was long ago since the war break off, from our general needed."

"I hope you remember," she said to him.

"I'd never doubted it," he agree with her when he quickly change the subject from his general needed. "Anyway, Senators Eva that was some impressive speeches you putting on today from what I'd hear so many applauding, no wonder you are such important person in entire galaxies from what I'd mistaken, perhaps we can talk about it in my privates if you are available at your moment?"

"Of course I can come to your privates' quarter," she humble agree with him when she quickly said to Padmé and the others Senators. "If you excuse for a moment, Senators, I'd got something really important discussion with Senators Benedict, if you don't mind of course?"

"Not at all," Bail humble accept to her. "We'll met you in confutation room when you return," he nod to her and so is Padme and Mon Mothma and begin their walk away from them, leaving Senators Benedict and Eva alone.

"Shall we?" he escort her to his office without anyone involve from them, knowing that the Senators are eyes and ears from what they're mistaken. Once they're arrive at Benedict's personal office about less than 4 minutes when Benedict open the hatch door and using his gentleman manor excusive when Eva step in follow by Benedict when he shut the hatch door.

"Quickly disable the hatch and quickly disable the audio receiver," Eva told him and he did in matter of flash.

"That was a close call from what you think of," Benedict said to her in darker voice. "Beside that name you have chosen was a common Earth name you pick up from Earth."

"Well, Eva was a good sentinel name from what I'd pick out and also D'arc was actually French standing name for D'Arcy was a French heroic woman for defeating the English and to allow her become a saint," she explain to him about her naming origin.

"More importantly you did well in front of thousands of species in forklift," he walking toward the window and see so many speeders coming different sideways. "No wonder you keep busying for such a long time. I was most impressive."

"Well, what could a jobs, what a jobs haven't do," she replied to him and approach him. "Beside you didn't drag me here in for them knowing that one of them is happily married to one of the Jedi name Anakin, but it was part of it, knowing what happen next will be the future need to reshape the future from what you have seen as well as mine."

"Yes, I know she married to General Skywalker," he said to her. "Besides, that General Skywalker was indeed the Chosen One, but his arrogant was much too deeper in point of views and yet there is another one who would take his place from what I'm seeing in my eyes. Clearly that the Jedi have no idea before Yoda secretly know in couple of while, when the Priests said to him when I'd use my Force Manipulation to ransacking their Force Ability from what he sensing have no idea what I'm being to him for such a long time."

"More likely that his kind got life spasm, depending on their old age knowing he'll reach his 900s years," Eva approach the windows, standing in the opposite side from Senator Benedict to see so many speeders making though. "And yet, he is true wise from what he speaks, knowing he's speak backward sentence knowing he speaking syntax from what he's speaking."

"I highly doubted," Benedict remember Master Yoda some time ago when he secret roll his eye since he met Master Yoda, when he quickly change the subject. "There is an awaking in the Force, have you felt from the void that scatter across time and space?"

Eva is having a deep thought in complete stare at the window for few second knowing that Benedict was right when he sense something in the Force from the beginning. "Yes," she finally speak. "He's here, the former president and a war hero have arrive." She smirk out herself with a feeble smile. "It's about time since he arrive here knowing it took forever to find those coordinate. And also did you manage to sort thing out with two of your comrade?"

"They'll take care pf thing as possible. Hugh will sort thing out with the Banking Clan from their incoming loans from their suborn greed from their collective power knowing they're legion with Court Dooku and Darth Sidious."

"And what about Alec?" she wanted to know about Togruta advisor.

"He know what to do," he replied to her. "Trust me everything is according to place since the moment he arrive at the heart of the Republic. Also that the Jedi have no idea that one of them is a Sith Lord in remote hidden and we know who's that Sith Lord is."

"Of course we know who he is, that's I'm sure," Eva know about it as well. "The Jedi are blinded in the Force that they're only care about it is peace and harmony, for all they're care it. And worst of them all, they have no idea that Jedi Temple was actually the Sith Shrine, before the Jedi have manage to stop the Sith for controlling the Republic. Such childish misbehavior, you would say, hmm?"

"Tell me about it," he mumbling himself that he know about the secret history of the dark side.

"And yet, since the Doctor have arrive here, in matter of speaking, what shall we do now?" Eva want to know what happen next since the Doctor have arrive.

"Play a game of course," he quickly said to her. "Knowing we love playing game since the moment we stood at the Senate Building for about, I don't know, long time, I would say."

"A very long time," she pounce to him. "Besides, if the Jedi remember that the Doctor is a Time Lords from their forgotten promise thousand ancient ago, who know when the Jedi remember their promise to the Time Lord and better yet, you're late for meeting with the Pantoran meeting, from what I heard about it."

"Yes, yes, I know," he remember the meeting with Chairman of Pantora from his routine schedule, he having for his experiencing youth. "Once, I finish meeting with them. I'll have no choice but to go to that planet to get something from what I needed that I'd been searching for over 20 years since I'd found nothing but empty," his voice is almost filled with rage and also consume with anger.

"Going to that planet it making you, mad and lose your focus," she said to him when she urge to calm him down. "That planet was abandon eons long ago, when many wars take places since the Jedi thought all of them were destroy. If you go there, they'll sense your presence once more. How can you accomplish without making your presence?"

Senator Benedict know what she said about Sith altering sensing from ripple in time that the Sith could stop anyone who come to their planet, knowing it was protect by ancient dead Sith Lord was resting for eons, now it's abandon wasteland. Until, an idea comes by on him when he smile and graze upon the window knowing his idea was perfect when she said to her.

"Oh, you leave that to me," he said to her with evil prideful smile, knowing he coming up a brilliant plan to outsmart the Sith Living Force on that planet, including the Jedi as well.

* * *

Anakin is examining that unknown device was taken out from a person hand name the Doctor who came in the Jedi Temple without authorization from the Jedi Council. He look at the device that it clearly it look like a lightsaber in bronze gold and white combination with four claw-like hilt at the top of it with small green orb on it as well. He find it most curious to know how this thing work and yet he want to know how did the Doctor create a similar lightsaber from his educational theory and yet he want to know how to open it so that he can find out how this device makes a powerful buzzing sound to deactivates a lightsaber which he thought it was impossible for making it. He admire the design from what he look at it since the Temple Guard took the intruder so that the Jedi Council wants answer and question at the same time when Anakin is examining it when Obi-Wan give it to him so that he wants to know how that device making a humming buzzing sound.

He try to open it with every tools he got and yet it won't open. He's think or made his educational guess that the Doctor made a tighter leash on that device so that he can't figure out how to open it. He slightly getting little bit frustration that he couldn't figure how to open it when Obi-Wan Kenobi steps in and said to him.

"I take it that you could figure it how to open it?" Obi-Wan said to him when he approach when Anakin look at him behind his shoulder and turn his head away from him.

Anakin exhale his mouth that he give up and remember his training in balance without using his anger. "Your guess is good as mine," Anakin replied to him. "This device you gave it is more difficult from what I'd realise and yet I don't know how to open it."

"I know that device can switch your lightsaber," Obi-Wan said to him, knowing he was there when he witness that the Doctor use a Sonic Screwdriver to disarm Anakin's lightsaber blade. "And this device does look like a lightsaber and yet it's wasn't."

"Well, I don't know what it is," Anakin said to him. "But if this device use it in the war. This will major problem to the Jedi."

"Indeed," Obi-Wan agree with him. "And worst of them all, how many are there we're dealing with?"

"That part, I'm not sure about it," Anakin is not concern from what Obi-Wan suggest. "But still, we still no idea who that Doctor he speak out is clearly unknown to us since the moment he got here with that unknown blue box called 'Police Box.' You don't suppose that blue box is a ship or something."

"That last statement could be right," Obi-Wan have to admitted from Anakin statement knowing that ship is making a flashing effect knowing that box is however a ship.

"Any idea what kind of ship, we're dealing with?" Anakin want to know about that origin in the Jedi hallway.

"Not a single opening," Obi-Wan said to him in his statement when he rubbing his beard. "I don't what kind of ship is it, all we know that ship is making a powerful humming wheezing sound from my concern."

"You seem curious about them," Anakin notice on Obi-Wan reaction about them.

"More curiously from my concern," Obi-Wan clarified to him. "And yet I sense something not quite on those two."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"I don't know," he admitted to him. "One minutes I sense something from one of them and yet it was gone."

"Gone?" Anakin is little bit confusing on his old master said about. "What do you mean it's gone?"

"I'm not sure, but I won't like to examine on both of them, to determine who they are and why they're come from," said Obi-Wan. "Last thing I heard that one of them who call by the name The Doctor have somehow remove the Kyber crystal from Master Windu lightsaber."

"You're kidding me?" Anakin is little bit surprised that he have no idea that a man called The Doctor have somehow remove a crystal from Mace's hilt lightsaber.

Obi-Wan silent nod to him. "And yet he does have incredible knowledge on Master Plo and Master Ki kinds and Master Yoda kind as well."

"Sound like this person know many species from their biology statement. He must take study to understand every species across the galaxies," Anakin said to him when he focusing on the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver and trying to figure it out how to open it. "And yet this device never open it."

"You could use the scanner," Obi-Wan suggestion to him. "So that you see what inside that device."

"The scanner take a while to upload to imagine on the database," Anakin replied to him. "Although, any luck on that pendulum from Master Plo assignment?"

"He did," Obi-Wan said to him. "Although he too was puzzle from what he discover from the analyzer room."

"I guess that he got a tighter leash to find more about that pendulum and yet so am I," Anakin replied out to him that Master Plo got difficult problem as well, while Anakin is still examining that device from The Doctor. "But in the meantime, I hope you having fun those two, while I'm sorting out thing or two," he told him, knowing he toying but remember his training not to use joke, but maintain his balance.

Obi-Wan soften shaken his head sideway. But still Anakin was once a reckless Padawan, but he is no longer a Padawan anymore before he make his leave.

"Of course I'll do," Obi-Wan said to him. "I'll dig up any information about those two before the Councils make their decision."

"And also," Anakin quickly reminded him. "Tell the Doc how to open this, I have no idea who open it."

Obi-Wan exhale his breath. "I'll talk to him later, once I'm done talking to them," he promise him as the start, once he out from the examination room so that I can asking question on The Doctor and Clara.

* * *

Meanwhile back in main detention hall that somewhere in the Jedi Temple before the police force come along to arrest them for entering the Jedi Temple without authorization from commitment from the Jedi Council. The Doctor is making a wondering in and out at the same time, he could use his Sonic Screwdriver to open but it was taken by Obi-Wan Kenobi with the Force he heard about it when he was young period in his first form. But still he wondering to know why would the Tardis and that Black Cape who reappear from different time stream from his several past, and yet he's still puzzling for getting more facts and detail at the same time knowing he haven't got a bright idea or coming up with a solution.

Clara on the others hand, that she's still sitting down doing nothing whatsoever, knowing this sit look like a bed without protection against the cold and she saw sink and a singular toilet on her left including the Doctor as well. She know it enough both of them and yet sharing in general public which she it was embarrassing to share quite in general notice, but she can hold on it, if she didn't it. But still, she look at the Doctor who make complete wondering direction at the same time like coming in and out at the same time. She know every faces from the Doctor's past including the One who entering the Time War, but he renounce his name back as the Doctor before he regenerate into his '9th' Doctor before he met Rose in the year 2005.

The Doctor is wondering about least than 20 minutes or more, hoping he find a solution answer to find more about why the Black Cape summon us for some practically reason and yet he stuck in less minutes or so.

"Having trouble to think?" Clara ask the Doctor, knowing he got tighter spot.

"You could said that," he replied to her, while rubbing his temple to have deep amount of thought. "Or better yet thinking to think more clearly."

"Like what, exactly?"

"I don't know," he confess and admit to her at same time. "But still, I'm wondering to know why he summon here in the first place. It's doesn't make sense at all."

"You said that he keep follow you in every time and space from your every past?" Clara rephrase to him when she remember that this Black Cape keep following the Doctor for quite some time including his pasts.

"Well temporality speaking, yes," he clarified in complete straight answer to her, "that he does keep following me from time and space, even every companions I've met."

"But I'm still not sure why he keep follow you throughout of your age?" Clara is keeping asking so many question that she doesn't know what it's about, including the Doctor.

"That part I need to figure out," Doctor replied out to her, knowing he's still puzzling for getting to much information detail.

"That's I need to know why," an interruption comes by when the Doctor and Clara their general direction at the main entrance and see Obi-Wan is standing when the security door is closing standing behind him when he got in few second ago. "My apologies for keeping your privatizing that I heard everything from the monitor that you know something about black cape, am I not correct?"

"Not mention, noisy," Clara mumble to herself for all she care about that some Jedi can be quite noisy from their overhearing conversation.

"Now," Obi-Wan said to The Doctor, "I understand you know something that we didn't know about it. Tell us more about this so-called Black Cape, you encountered?"

* * *

The Jedi Councils, Master Windu along with Grand Master Yoda, Master Fisto and Plo Koon along with few Jedi Master, such as Madame Jocasta, head of the Jedi Liberian along with Master Luminaia Unduil and her Padawan learner Barriss Offee and of course Anakin Skywalker's Padawan as well, Ahsoka Tano are gathering the Archive room, hoping they'll find the answer they been looking for when Madame Jocasta said to them when the gathering is complete.

"Thank you for coming for this intrusion matter," she said to as a humble excusive. "I understand we got a personal Jedi matter that the answer from your requiring statement."

"I understand you got important detail information about it, knowing the fate of the Jedi depend on it," Master Windu is getting litter eager when he clarified to her.

"Actually the information I'd found out was very little," Jocasta clarified to him from his little misspoken when she switch the holographic display when light blue hologram.

"What do you mean exactly?" Master Windu is getting very skeptical from his point of views.

"The information you tell about any detail on the emblem is something to do back in the Old Republic," she explain to them about the Old Republic between the Republic and the Sith Empire. "The emblem was found at the final battle when the Republic cruiser against few remained Sith Fleet. When the Jedi and the Republic have won the war, knowing this emblem, the Jedi can't verified the name who commanding the fleet, only their saw is that emblem that shape like an hourglass."

"That would explain a person who having same emblem," Plo Koon spoken to them when he add on her. "According the droid analyzer that they say that this emblem is very old, older than the Jedi artifact and ancient cultivation."

"You don't suppose they're same emblem from the Old Republic," Ahsoka made an educational guess to them.

"It's possible," Madame Jocasta replied to her. "Knowing that emblem was the last seen in the Old Republic and yet it haven't return since that day."

"Any Jedi who's in that battle?" Master Fisto ask her, knowing some Jedi were general in the Old Republic to stop the Sith Empire, knowing few Jedi didn't make it about over 500 of them.

"By Grand Master Satele Shan and The Outlander," she replied out in strict answer to him when two holographic of two people. One of them who happen to be a female, roughly in mid-50s, wearing traditional Jedi robe, but differential from what she wearing in the Old Republic and the other person who is young, male in his mid-30 wearing similar robe of Darth Revan, but slightly different from what they remember detail history about him former member of the Jedi Order. Every Jedi know Grand Master Satele descendant of Bastila Shan and Darth Revan from the Old Republic when they tea up together and defeated Darth Malak when Revan reverted back as Jedi as he was once long ago before he become one of the Living Force.

"I see," Master Windu finally make a point of this, "knowing those two have no idea that emblem except when they saw it in the open battlefield."

"That part was indeed in the archive database report," Jocasta agree on Windu status. "Master Shan have no record on her report that she never no idea what kind of emblem is that. But," she press few control button when the screen is change and show galaxies map, "she did order the Outlander along with his teams to find out more about that emblem when they follow their track," she press to see small mini-limmus yellow glow as mark of direction, "but they haven't report back from their daily mission."

"Which planet they last coordinate?" Plo Koon ask her that he want to know.

"The last coordinate they were standing on the planet Felcuia," Jocasta quickly press the button control and show the planet Felcuia when she explain to them. "A distress call was activates when Satele and her men quickly along for diametric rescue. They found their bodies, including the Outlander. The cause of death was unknown to them, including the memory chip from the droids was wipe clean that their no information database on it."

The Council look back at the each other, including Master and Padawan as well, knowing they have no idea that the Outlander was commission kill long ago, that no one didn't know what happen to him since he defeated the Sith Emperor long ago, before Imperial Eternal take their place. The Councils have no idea as well, including Master Yoda as well. Knowing this foe is somehow remote secret so that the Jedi would know who they up against up since the Old Republic.

"Any regard information about it before this would have happen?" Ahsoka ask Madame Jocasta about any more information about it.

"I'm afraid that's all they got, I'm afraid," she apologies to her when she switch off the main holo-cast projectile image take place. "The information about it was very little during the Old Republic. Any old remaining report recorded must somehow wrote down the Facility Recorded during the Old Republic. They're got massive selection when they wrote down from their report mission they been."

Master Yoda finally spoken to them, from his deep thought about this. "To search more about this on the Facility Recorded we do. Find out more about this emblem led the only clue, we must. To unlock the past from the Jedi from what we must, so that to uncover the secret what happen the past, we must."

Suddenly a main hatch door is open automatically when they heard a familiar voice come in.

"I'm afraid it's going to be no easy task," all Jedi look at their behind and see Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi when he approach them and yet he is not alone anymore when they saw the Doctor and Miss Clara come in when the main hatch door is closing when the Jedi is slightly deep surprise. "And yet, we do need extra support to continue our investigation from our Jedi matter."

* * *

 **Yes, I know that chapter story was too short, but I can make longer if you ask.**

 **Anyway, I saw the trailer on April, Star War the Last Jedi when Luke is going to train Rey as one of the Jedi and yet Rey's parent is going to be revealed when the film is started and also Luke learn only one truth from his discovery, my theory it something to do with Snoke or the Jedi Creation that make his despair or a shock come when he said, 'it time for the Jedi to end,' that part mean that Luke can't recreated the Jedi Order as long as Ben Solo kill any Force Sensitives in the Galaxy that's why he's decided time of the Jedi is near to end. Anyway Snoke was revealed in Lego that he's wearing golden robe and yet his eyes are different from before and yet they say he's Kanan Jarrus also known as Celeb Dume. From those who is a Star Wars, Snoke is a Alien Humanoid, seven ft tall. So be carefully on your theory statement, some theory are falsehood, knowing film crews knows the secret of Snoke. So that his true secret will be Revealed in 8 or 9.**

 **And also Doctor Who, 12th Doctor got new companion name Bill, until she come a Cyberman from 1966 as a Mondasian Cyberman and yet two Master. One male and one female, both of them at the same time and yet David Bradley who play 1st Doctor in Christmas special, but the title have don't yet to be revealed. And yet the Doctor was in his last regeneration that he can't transformation into the new Doctor, because he already in his last period so that the company have no choice but to switch off Doctor Who or making the New Doctor take his place and they broke the rule from 1963 when William the Original 1st Doctor was very unwell when the producer agree on the story that the Doctor can only regeneration 12th time not more so Russell and Steven have broke the rule on the Doctor regeneration laws of time. And yet Missy is well killed off-screen when the Master use is Laser Screwdriver to overwrite his future body so that she can't regeneration anymore. That's why the actress who played Missy have decided to leave Doctor Who for good. The next Doctor or not, will have to wait when the time is right, as 13th Doctor or not because like I said Steven broke the rule of the Doctor Regeneration knowing he decoded to leave Doctor Who for good because of the Viewer who don't like it as well, because of the viewing. So, we'll have to wait when the Time is right so that Doctor will continue on or not. It depending on the company.**

 **Anyway the next story is going to take a while that the Jedi met inside the Tardis and ghost of Time.**


End file.
